Endlessly Bound To You
by vampirediariesff
Summary: Elena struggles with a lethal disorder, but can't admit it to herself. Denying her feelings for Damon only make it worse. Will he be able to save her from herself? Has Stefan left them forever this time? Raping/Anorexia/Suicidal Themes. from 3x09
1. Chapter 1

_This story continues from "The Vampire Diaries" Season 3, episode 9._

_ (The master plan Damon and Stefan had to kill Klaus failed._

_Katherine told Stefan that there was a spell cast under the hybrid and his eldest brother. Once the threat would be dead, Damon would follow along._

_So Stefan does the only thing he's able to : save his brother.)_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Plan C<strong>__

I knew Stefan was gone. And wouldn't have come back. 

Even if he would, his heart would have been so distant to not be reached by any kind of love.

Not anymore. 

I got to admit that to myself to exact time I'd told Damon. 

I realized I was firmly holding his neck with my hands, sensing the heat burning under the flesh of my slim fingers.

I'd held his gaze for a long while, locking it with my watery eyes, just to prepare him to be faced with the piercing truth. 

"We're never gonna get Stefan back. You know it, don't you?" he whispered in surrender.

"Then we'll let him go." the stability I'd been craved to achieve wasn't shown in the amount I'd wish it would be.

I knew Damon cared about his younger brother, but never, I'd have expected his emotions to show more than that night.

It took me aback to see him this... human. 

"Okay?We'll have to let him go" I said, realizing he was needing a solid cliff to hang on. He'd have been the one to make the same offer to me any other time.

But in order to find the strenght to say those words, all my emotions had to be detached from myself.

And the way my voice had sounded... felt too much like Katherine. 

* * *

><p>"Can I stay here tonight?" was my reluctant answer echoing in the empty parlor, at around midnight.<p>

I demanded that, even though I knew he had supposed that before I even formulate the sentence.

I didn't feel like going back home, facing everyone's needs of explanations.

What a _coward._

Damon nodded lazily,occupying himself by pouring his Bourbon in a glass. 

And just when I thought he'd have been launching himself through an hard drinking session, a sudden answer recalled my attention back on Earth.

"How are you?" the uniqueness of his ocean depths burnt to melt the coldness of my gaze.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I muttered, mostly because I found it way too hard to untie the bond our eyes had created.

His unfitting smirk had bitterness showing. 

"You have to remember my promise, Elena" Damon announced, in a total controversy of his facial expression. 

_ He wouldn't leave_.

I knew that. 

I remembered those words, the night Stefan had bit me. 

I knew how strong whatever me and Damon were sharing was keeping us fighting together.

But wasn't it the same assurance I had of his younger brother? 

Why whenever everyone said those word, what they did shortly after was the exact opposite? 

I stared at the wooden floor,torn between the possible scenarios involving promises and _betrayals_ . 

"Look at me" Damon ordered firmly,yet soft enough to make his voice get unsteady in the end, when my eyes met his.

I wouldn't have kept the scanning he was doing on me, if it wasn't for the fact that my chin was being held up by his fingers. 

I unintentionally closed my hazelnuts eyes, in attempt to shut off whatever they were openly revealing. 

"Elena" he berated me,reading through my efforts to have it all hidden."I'm not going anywhere."

The moment the sincerity of his words hit me, it was a sudden, hard blow. 

"Please don't" I burst out, shaking slightly my head and pursing my lips in the meanwhile.

All to hold back those disturbing salty teardrops that threatened their exit.

But Damon, being Damon, made me lost all the strenght I had tried so hard to store.

And it took that one look to get my walls down. 

One lonely drop trailed a flashy path down my cheek.

So slowly not to be missed. 

He wiped it away,in a touch so gentle and attentive that could have been mistaken for a weak gust of wind stroking my flesh.

That simple gesture sealed and mirrored the promise he had just reminded me he'd never break.

Yes. Maybe,after all.. he wouldn't leave. 

* * *

><p>My awakening was in a fancy and unforgettable bedroom I knew it was Damon's.<p>

Even keeping my eyes closed, I could smell his cologne on the sheets. 

"Wakie wakie" his greeting had me startled. I goggled at him, narrowing my brows.

He was seated right next my feet, leaning in casually.

"Hungry?" he smirked,amused. 

"Gosh, Damon. Stop popping up like that while I'm sleeping" I muttered, as his grin grew even bigger.

I shook my head, in unbelief.

"I'm making breakfast." he announced, proud and cocky.

I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face.

"You'll worship my own person" he kept on teasing. 

"You whish" I told back quickly, standing up in a swift move and willing to get under the shower.

When he was about to leave, though, I turned to add one last thing. "Seriously, I'm not hungry. I've slept too much I guess." 

I knew he was going to push back my rejection, so I made it quickly to the bathroom, pointlessly trying to hide the reason to my much needed shower was dued to how strong his essence had locked on me from the long hours of resting in his bed. 

Luckly I was given my spaces.

Taking chances, I figured using his expensive and over sized bathroom was something that could have happened just once in my life.

So I opted for making a good use of that, staying in there for half an hour. 

* * *

><p>When I got down to the kitchen I realized he wasn't there, and swiftly reached the parlor. <p>

"Won't you have breakfast?" he called from the complete silence,and twice in some minutes he had me startled. 

I sighed exasperated, as he limited himself to simply raise one defined eyebrow, too deep into the handling of his cellphone.

"Just not hungry" I justified myself. 

_ Kind_ of a lie. 

My stomach was aching, and I couldn't quite name what it was. Maybe too much stress.

And it was the third time I was about to slap him in the face. 

"You need to eat." he blurred right before me, his face a few inches from mine. "It's been since yesterday morning you don't touch food."

I would have replied, if it hadn't been for the fact that his attention to particulars had caught me the exact moment I had my guard down. 

"I don't want to" I imposed, cutting it short.

He nodded silently, and once again, in a matter of seconds blurred away.

I felt my face showing suspect. 

Damon never let me win one. What would have he been up to, now? 

Thirty seconds later my answer was given, when his dark figure appeared from the threshold holding a bowl of milk and cereals in his hands.

"Eat." Damon put those right on the serving table next to me.

Do I need to add anything more? 

* * *

><p>Some time later he looked like a baby who got all the presents he'd asked for on a Christmas day.<p>

Just because I had finished my breakfast. 

A victory grin traced his lips. 

"Best breakfast ever, right?" he called after me, since I'd headed elsewhere.

"Sure, you're great at mixing cereals and milk." I replied sarcastic, reaching the staircase.

"I'll go take a shower" I muttered, knowing he'd have heard me. 

"Another one?" he demanded,curious, appearing right behind me.

"I like your bathroom". was my causal motivation. 

I sighed, and ignored him, indulging in using that paradise once again. 

When I got there, I was lost in the most regretful and blind-roaded train of thoughts of my whole life. 

I was at the Boarding House with Damon.

The brother I once used to hate so much, making it easier to ignore whatever feeling I had towards him.

In the end, it had lead the two of us so close that I was staying at his mansion even when my boyfriend was absent.

Who did I want to mock? It was my ex - boyfriend .

Who was now God knew where,nourishing our long- lost relationship with the worst sensation ever: _indifference._

All of a sudden, the amount of food just ingested felt the needed to be expelled from my already to-full-with-disgust body.

The toilet was right before me, and what happened next was nothing I could express a reason for. 

I slowly let water flow out from the sink, and knelt down next to the service. 

Two trembling fingers went exploring the deepest meanders of my mouth, causing my breath to stop and provoke shortly after the most regretful puking.

I gasped, my body defensively seeking for fesh air. 

I held back uncontrolled sobs, adverting something grow thicker in my throat.

A moan full of pain left my lips when I adverted my eyes get watery and the need of release for my aching lungs increase.

When I realized it was really working, I squinted my eyes and mentally cursed myself for being so reckless and stupid. 

Why was I even doing that?

All the pain hidden in the darkest places of my mind seemed to be molded in the meaningless act now happening in the _empty_ room.

Just like my heart. 

The only thing I was certain of, was that the moment I stood up determination and_ lightness_ filled my veins, pumping the power to face another hell of a day.

Not knowing where all of that came from, I welcomed it as a positive rush to get through it alive.

* * *

><p>When half an hour later I got out of the room, I found a busy Damon still in the parlor. <p>

I'd thought he'd have been more around, considered he might have supposed I was going through a tough phase after the events of the previous night.

Instead,I had to remove from my pile of hopes that his cocky attitude could be twisted into anything bearing the closest resemblance of Stefan's. 

The phone he was still handling chirped, interrupting my assumptions.

Damon brought it in a vampire speed to his ear, easily letting me suppose it was about some kind of important matter, seen the concentrated expression worn on his face.

"Are you serious, Katherine?" was his hissing. 

I picked up my ears,approaching.

"I've never thought you could be so insane to get yourself killed by your own hands." he spat out, to be then silent for a good minute. 

"He was with you, then?" the words were carefully chosen, in a low spoken voice.

My heart skipped a beat,realizing it could have been worse than a simple fight between exes.

I knew who the eldest Salvatore was talking about, even though he'd tried to avoid the subject. 

A devil smile grew menacing on Damon's lips.

And in the same way, my concern increased painfully, rendering it hard to breathe evenly . 

Whatever the two were planning to do, I was fearing it would cost an high price.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I guess the wait wasn't that long._

_I still don't know where all this is gonna go, but I'll follow my inspiration._

_Spoiler is : More Delena moments coming!_

_Thanks for the reviews, hope to get some more from you guys!_

_-Mannie_

_**Unexpected ally**_

I didn't expect Damon to spit out the truth.

I got tired just at the tought of forcing him to tell me what was going on.

I took a deep breath and massaged my temples.

"It was Katherine" he explained,coming sit next to me.

I stopped and opened my eyes, surprised by his behaviour.

He thought it was because of the subject we were talking about.

Damon gave me a careful look, and slowly reported me what he had just heard.

"Stefan was with him". He talked slowly.

I suddenly became aware, still keeping my expression controlled.

He didn't miss that, and seemed ... hurt?

I felt a cool touch on my hand.

"Elena" he looked for my attention. I couldn't help but stare for a second at our twisted hands.

Then I gazed him.

"The fact that Stefan's no longer under Klaus compulsion, doesn't mean that he's gonna be what..." he paused "he _used _to".

I felt his eyes on me, while I stared at the ground.

His words were full of meaning.

Damon was trying to tell me that even though Stefan had shown a glimpse of humanity, that didn't mean he was going to love me back.

I felt the pieces of my heart aching, at the revelation my mind had succeded to put up.

It was like a door slammed on my face.

I was suddenly held in a silent embrace.

Damon wasn't so good in showing his emotions. But that act, with me, worked just fine.

It was all I needed.

His being true, caring .. just his being there, was what gave me the power to hold on.

"Damon?" I called, some minutes later.

"Uhm?"he seemed drawned into something.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, knowing he got who I was talking about.

"She.." I felt him flounder with his words.

I pulled away, to look into his eyes.

"She saved my life". He announced,bitterly. "She told Stefan that that dick Klaus had a witch casting a spell on the two of us, bonding our lives together. The moment he was dead, I would have followed".

He paused, absorbing even more the fact. "Katherine knew , of course."

I was speechless.

Since when Katherine _cared_?

"It doesn't make sense" I tried to explained that to myself, but what I had just thought about that.. _bitch,_ just wouldn't go away from my mind.

At least Stefan showed to care. For his brother, though.

"It does, to Katherine." Damon shrugged. His face was concentrated.

"Whatever it is, I don't trust her. She's been showing how a manipulating and selfish bitch she is. Yesterday..It was not Katherine. She doesn't have any humanity left in herself." he seemed to be sorry.

"Why?" I asked, then corrected myself. "Why does she have to be so .. evil?" I was truly interested.

Damon didn't know the answer.

"You know the answer, Elena". I really did.

"Vampires can shut off their humanity. I know, Damon. But why? If they do, there's a reason. You've done it because you were hurt. Because you loved her." I stopped, trying to read the expression on his face. "But why did Katherine choose not to feel?"

"Because life sucks, Elena." he explained, touched.

I whish I didn't have to feel.

I whish I could be like _her_.

To be able to shut off my feelings. To feel nothing.

Was that too much to ask?

But I couldn't.

I didn't want to be stuck in my body for the rest of eternity. To never grow old, neither to have childs.

But considered the moment, who would I have had them with?

There was no hope left of love, for me.

I was broken.

At the thought, this optional life seemed distant, yet so inviting.

The doorbell rang.

I stood up, but Damon blurred at the door.

"Witch" I heard his faint voice.

It was Bonnie.

Just who I needed.

I saw her hurrying next to the couch I was standing, then hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're safe" she choosed carefully her words.

I glimpsed Damon leaving, feeling awkward.

I nodded.

"Thank you".

We spent the whole late morning talking, like we hadn't done in such a long time.

Untill Damon bursted in the door, not even caring to knock.

"You're so polite" teased Bonnie.

"I'm supposed to knock on my _own_ bedroom door, now?" he answered,cocky. He went towards his dresser, looking for something to wear.

"That would be cool" she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and caught him smiling at me.

"What, Damon?" I faked annoyance.

"What if I told you baby Stef triggered Klaus' fury?" he said, nonchalanty .

I wided my eyes open.

"Will you be serious for a moment?" Bonnie hissed,referred to him.

"What the .." I was stopped by Damon, who lifted his index finger.

"No rude words from such of a girly face" sarcastic, as always.

I wondered what was going on, and what had caused that _good _mood.

"What happened, Damon?" I tried to ask, while he was pullig his shirt off, not caring of his audience.

"Katherine" he beginned, as I saw Bonnie getting tensed.

I should have known she was in all this.

"She has a plan" Damon was almost done dressing up. He was now admiring himself in the mirror, smirking. "Stefan reunited all of his relatives' coffins." he turned to us.

"_Full_ coffins" he lifted his eyebrows,putting an emphasis on the adjective.

I felt my heart thudding.

"Are you guys going to waken those vampires?" Bonnie bursted, furious.

"This is insane" I muttered, meanwhile I let out the air I had been holding in a long breath.

He was serious, now.

"This is the only chance we have left" Damon explained. "We're gonna do it right" .

He catched my eyes for a while.

I whish they didn't have to do this.

I felt the tension and danger, underneath his well built façade.

When I felt Bonnie clearing her throat, I moved from his chainy gaze.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked her, cocky again.

"For what?" I asked my best friend, hating to be left out of whatever they were planning to do.

"Remove the spell." he told me, hurried. "If whatever we're gonna do plans to kill Klaus, I don't wanna be envolved in his passing to the other side".

I shivered.

Later,that day, we had a pizza.

Half of that was still on my plate.

I felt so worried and concerned about their salvation plan, that my stomach just wouldn't open.

I hurried to the bathroom, repeating the same story of the previous day and wondering when I would have been able to stop.

It was evening. I was heading out, but Damon stood on my way.

"Were do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home" I muttered.

"No way." he leaned his back on the door.

"Please" I stared in his eyes.

"I'm not buying your puppy look. I can't come with you, that means you're _unprotected " _he spelled his last word like if I was some kind of an analphabetic.

"Seriously?" I lifted my left eyebrow.

"I'll go with needs to check on Jeremy" Bonnie interrupted us, coming down from the staircase.

I nodded. "Plus, I need more clothes, if I'm gonna stay here longer."

I saw Damon lighten up, but soon enough he covered it.

He headed upstairs, and faced Bonnie.

I heard him thank her, then leave.

"Elena" Bonnie saw my trembling hands holding the steering wheel.

"What Bonnie?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, carefully.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know.

"You're so pale" she was concerned. I could bet she was pitying me.

"I'm just a bit tired. It's normal, isn't it?" I waited for her approval.

"I promise you, Elena." she was solemn "I'm going to do all my best to get a normal life again. If _normal_ is what we can call our existences."

I was lucky to have her.

"You think it will be over, someday?" I was really doubting that.

"I feel it." her voice sounded like a real promise.

When we got home, it felt like it had been ages since I wasn't in it.

I went in my bedroom packing my stuff, in the meanwhile I sent Damon a text.

_"Where are you?"_

Two seconds later I had an inbox.

_"Far away"_ sarcastic mode on.

_"Seriously, Damon." _I sent back.

_"Katherine and I are having a small talk. We needed to keep things private."_

I understood it was Klaus they were trying to avoid.

The moment he would've had them under his hands, he'd have their necks snapped.

_"Does he know you're their ally?"_ I asked, concerned. I knew he wouldn't have saved Damon, wheter his answer was negative or positive.

_" I'll wait in the wings"_

_"Just be careful" _was all that I could say.

"Elena" Bonnie called from downstairs.

My head ached at the high sound.

I put one hand on my forehead, not knowing which of the two was the coldest.

I grabbed my warm black leather jacket, together with my stuff, and headed in a hurry to the staircase.

Bad move.

My head begun to spin around like if I had been drinking the whole night.

I let myself fall backward.

My back hit hardly a stair.

I didn't understand what was going on.

I let my head slowly lean on the ground,on another stair, and waited.

A minute later Bonnie found me.

"Oh Gosh, Elena" she sounded really worried. I didn't open my eyes, to avoid the spinning to come back.

"I'm okay" I mumbled.

"Why are you on the ground, then?" she was still concerned.

"I just had a 's all better now" I rushed to explain.

She was silent for a moment.

"Elena!" Jeremy's voice filled the room.

I got now why she didn't speak. She and Jeremy were still having some relationship troubles.

"What's she have?Is she okay?" his tone was a copy of Bonnie's , some minutes before.

"Yes" she answered, cold. "She just needs to rest"

I was ready to open my eyes.

My loving brother was now caressing my cheek.

"Hey" he greeted me. "I'm glad you're okay." he added.

"Me too" . But instead, I wasn't sure if I meant it.

"I'll bring you on the couch" he offered.

"When have you become so strong, bro?" I teased.

"When I understood I needed to kick some asses" he was proud I noticed that.

Bonnie was following, silent.

I had a mad expression. I could guess who he took that way of speakig after.

"What?" he laughed.

"You're such of an impolite" I explained.

I heard Bonnie giggle.

It was late night.

I was at the boarding house, waiting for Damon to come home.

A bottle of Whisky was still on a serving table, next to the couch I was sitting on.

I head a little voice in the corner of my head, telling me that would have been the way for human to forget.

Not thinking to what I was doing, I poured it on a glass, swallowing one sip after another.

The bottle was half empty thirty minutes after.

I didn't know where it would have led me, but I kept on drinking.

Next chapter's soon coming. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow.

It depends on how many reviews I get.

It keeps me motivated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Three updates in two days!_

_I'm taking advantage of my inspiration, and writing one chapter after another!_

_I'm already opening a new word page to type down the 4th. _

_Thanks to all those who reviewed. You're making my day! Keep on commenting!_

_-Mannie_

_**Better drunk than miserable**_

It was something I wasn't used to.

The dizziness, the nausea.

And the peacefulness.

Even though my stomach was a mess, I was way too shattered to even think of a coherent fact.

I had finished a whole bottle of Whisky.

I laughed .

"Who cares"

I stood up.

It felt like I was going to throw up. And the relaxing effect I got would be gone.

All in the toilet.

I had to hold it back, covering my mouth with my hands.

I went looking for some other stuff to steal from Damon.

"Bourbon" I whispered, excited, at the sight of the bottle on a desk.

I didn't even bother to use a glass.

Ten minutes later, there I was, laying on the floor, almost unconscious.

It felt like a trance state.

I couldn't ask for anything better.

I don't know when, but a disturbing voice interrupted me from my bender.

It was calling somebody's name.

_Stop!_ I wanted to say. _I'm resting!_

I opened my eyes.

All I could see was a blurry figure standing too close to me.

The thing was gone for some seconds. Just when I though I could go back on my resting, there it was, again.

"Drink" it said.

I was familiar to that voice.

Soon after, I hated it.

The figure forced me to swallow something bitter.

I was sure I was going to vomit right in his face.

He would have deserved it.

"You're ruining my party" I muttered. "Why are you ruining my party?"

_Damon's POV_

When I found her laying on the floor, I thought she was dead.

She had completly drank the whole Whiskey bottle I had left open, and almost drained my Bourbon.

It wouldn't have affected her much, if she were a vampire.

I didn't have an explanation to her gesture.

Since when had she become so masochist?

I hurried and kneeled down next to her head.

"Elena" I called, anxious.

"Elena!" I raised my voice.

No answer.

I could feel her slow pulse, and wondered whether to feed her with my blood or not.

I blurred to the kitchen, and poured some water in a glass, adding some lemon juice.

"Drink" I ordered, once next to her.

She didn't answer.

And that got me started to be worried.

I carefully raised her neck and made her swallow the beverage.

She made a weird face, which would have made me laugh hard, if it wasn't for the situation.

When she protested for her "ruined party", I relaxed. It was just Elena.

I held her tight and brought her in my room.

I stroked her cheeck, while my hand became extremely hot.

If I had a heart, it would have been flooded with love.

I left a slight kiss on her forehead and let her rest.

"I love you" I whispered.

One hour later, I was on the phone, arguing with the queen of the bitches.

"Katherine,this is gonna be risky. You both know you need me there to help." I hissed.

She was going to wake those fucking originals, and didn't want me to join her and no-more St. Steph.

"And what, Damon? Leave Elena unprotected?" she protested.

"You care about Elena, now?" I was bitterly sarcastic, but astonished at the same time. I wondered whether Stefan had asked her that. "She's not gonna be alone. Witchy Bonnie's gonna keep her safe."

"What would it take to Klaus to take both of them as hostages?" she put me in alert. " What if he compels Bonnie to stick to his side?"

"Bonnie's a powerful witch, Katherine. And would give her life to save Elena's."

I really couldn't get her.

"Well, then what if something happens in the process? Answer honestly, Damon. " she took a pause. "If you knew Elena was in danger, would you drop everything and come back to save her life?"

I didn't say a word.

I knew how right she was.

"Now. Both me and Stefan don't need that. You're a weak link, Damon. The only place _for you_ is next to her. Nowehere else. " she explained. Had I heard her voice soften?

I shook my head.

"When are you going to waken them ?" I asked, after an approval pause.

"We need to get things done correctly" she said, her voice quickly became competent and authoritharian. "I'll let you know when it's all set."

I nodded, hanging up.

While I was laying on the couch – still full of her fragrance- I heard her breaths fasten.

In half a second I was upstairs, sat on my bed.

She was finally waking up.

I had missed her.

"Hey sleepyhead" I whispered, while I run my fingers through her hair.

She stared at my hand, then placed hers on her mouth.

"Sorry" she seemed to say, and hurried to the bathroom.

I saw her kneeled on the toilet, freeing herself from all the alchool she had accumulated in her body.

I approached, to help.

"Please leave"she begged me.

"No." I dug.

No way.

I caressed her back, and she tried to breathe evenly.

I saw tears running down her cheeck.

"You're still feeling bad, aren't you?" I asked.

She was so fragile.

Elena nodded, and went throwing up again.

"You'll learn not to dry up all my favourite drinks, next time" I teased her.

She moaned.

I pulled her hair up, and suddenly widened my eyes.

Her bones were sticking out from her neck. I could count them.

They were visible under her tank top, all the way down to her back.

I backed off, focusing her whole figure.

The moment I realized how thinner she got, I pursed my lips demanding myself what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't make you guys wait!_

_Next chapt's gonna be something better, I promise. But school took me a looot of time today._

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I'm gonna answer ya tomorrow. You guys make my days._

_But right now it's late,and I need to get off._

_I'll shut up and let you read the chapter._

_Love ya._

_-Mannie_

_**The mirror doesn't lie**_

_Elena's POV_

When I was done, I looked at him.

I was completly ashamed.

Damon seemed mad.

"It was just a throwing up, Damon." I muttered.

I stood up, trying to get out of his gaze.

He nodded.

"I'm going to cook you something, then." and blurred to the kitchen.

If I'd put something in my mouth,I would have repeated the same process I had gone through some minutes before, I knew that.

Thinking of what caused the pain, I instinctively put on hand on my chest, where my necklace used to be.

I felt my legs weakened, and let myself fall on the floor.

It wasn't long before he found me in those conditions.

"Hey" he left the plate contaning my meal on the sink, and blurred next to me.

He took my face in his hands.

I shivered, and tried to look away,hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Elena you have to look at me" he begged,keeping his voice low but firm.

"What's torturing you?" his blue eyes burdened,waiting for the truth to come out.

"I.."

He was still, waiting for me to talk.

"Take all the time you need. I'm here, Elena. Whatever it is, spit it out when you're ready."he assured.

"I love him, Damon. I don't want to fool anyone. " I was holding the tears with all the strenght I could manage, not focusing on how my voice would sound.

" I wish he were here. I wish everything was like it used to be. And it hurts, it hurts like hell knowing it's all gone. " I took a deep breath, afraid to lose my voice "I don't wanna waste my time waiting for someone who doesn't want to be found, or desired. But I can't move on, I just don't know how ..."

One lonely tear escaped my eye.

Could the pieces of my heart break even more?

They were burning with pain and misery. Everything that was gonna be left were ashes.

"I've spent 150 years loving someone who didn't love me back." he paused, shaking his head " I'm still_ alive_. If I made it, I'm sure you can go through it. You're human, and you're doing it great." he stroked my cheek. "You'll be okay, Elena."

He was holding back something.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Damon shook his head once again, smiling bitterly.

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't hurt you." His eyes were almost wet.

I felt something in my chest thudding, making me lose my breath.

I was silent, waiting for him to say something.

"You don't deserve to be hurt more than you already are." his words were slowly spoken, his voice tone was low.

I was caught in those blue puddles, wanting to read his soul.

He was being selfless.

He was trying to tell me that he'd rather be hurt, than cause me any kind of pain.

I stood up, going to lay on his bed.

He seemed to watch my every move, thinking I wouldn't notice.

His face was full of misery and something that was close to... compassion?

I curled into a ball, and saw him approaching.

"I couldn't cook you pasta." he raised one eybrow "Unless you really want it".

He offered me a plate full of chocolate cookies, my favourites.

"Bonnie made these"he explained.

"No thank you." I replied. I didn't feel like eating at time was it, three in the morning?

I just needed to rest.

I was cold and tired.

"Don't even dare to think, even for a second, that you're not worthy of love, Elena" he broke the silence, talking about an argument I thought we were over.

Or maybe he wasn't referring to that.

I immediatly stared into his eyes, never leaving his gaze.

"So many people love you, and would never want to see you hurt like this."

"I don't understand..." I really wasn't getting his point. " Why are you telling me this?"

He paused, putting one hand on my shoulder, while sitting next to me.

"'Cause the moment you'll hesitate...The moment you'll feel lonely, you gotta bring back to your memory these words."

He was still hiding something.

"Why would I need to do that? " I was challenging him.

"You're hurt. What is it that you're missing? Stefan's love? Is it really worth it to destroy your existence? How long will this go on? " he was getting mad.

I closed my eyes, trying not to be rude. Failing.

"It's none of your business, Damon."

I knew I had hurt him. I felt him rigidify.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

He stroked my cheek.

"Sleep, now". His voice was cold to my ears.

I couldn't see his face. He left, blurring away.

Next morning, Caroline's voice tortured me to open my eyes.

"'Morning, morning!" she called, pulling the blankets on the pavement.

"What the hell" I muttered. She was opening the curtains.

"C'mon." she said, all bright "My schedule forecasts breakfast between old friends, and a morning full of shopping. Don't screw up just because you had better thigs to do last night" she teased.

"Caroline" I told off.

"Elena" she stopped, putting her hand on her ankles, waiting for me to stand up.

"Get your ass of that bed in thirty seconds. "

Fifteen minutes later, I was ready to head out.

Damon had gone somewhere.

"Where's the hot brother?" asked Caroline, while texting someone.

"Have no idea. He's into something with Katherine and .. Stefan" I wasn't sure if I could tell her.

She mumbled.

"Is Bonnie coming?" I asked.

"Of course she is."

We spent the whole morning shopping,like decided.

I succeded to skip my breakfast, telling them I had a stomachache caused to my night-drinking activity.

What surprised me the most was that I had lost one size.

"How is that even possible?" I mumbled, while trying a smaller pair of jeans on.

I stared at my figure in the mirror.

It had been days since I wasn't caring about my appereance.

I was sure I was wrong.

Maybe I had mistaked reading the numbers on the tags.

I surely did.

I pinched the fat on my belly. Then focusing on the whole image of my body, I figured out how bad I looked in my new blue sweater.

It made all my hips stood out.

I put my hands on there, too.

"Are you going to buy those?" asked Caroline.

"They fit you just great" Bonnie approved, satisfied.

"I.. don't know" I turned, to see how they looked on my back. It was even worse. "I'm not so sure."

"Yeah, your fat is sticking out too much." Caroline was serious.

I widened my eyes, and then suddenly looked down, ashamed.

"Elena!" called her,shouting "I'm just kidding!It makes your ass look good"

I heard Bonnie laughing.

"I'll skip this buying." I announced.

It was impossible how sad I felt for the whole morning.

When I got back home I had to make sure what I had seen was real.

Was I really that fat?

I was sure Caroline wasn't kidding. She has always been honest with me.

Why all this sarcasm, just today?

I knew what she had said was real.

I went in Damon's bedroom, and took off all of my close but my underwear.

His mirror was the biggest of the boarding house, of course.

I stared at my figure,feeling a sense of disgust coming through my stomach.

I wanted to puke my soul. Untill there was nothing left of me.

That's why had Stefan given up on me.

That was why he had preferred his eternity rather than a life near to an unmeaning human like me.

And how did I have the courage to get naked in front of him?

Hadn't he been disgusted?

It was easy to close his eyes and think of someone better than me.

Because I wasn't enough for him.

I wanted to rip out the pieces of my body that made me feel misery. I wanted to stab myself just to think how naive I had been.

I wanted to disappear.

To have never existed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Whassup,guys?_

_I'm updating daily, as you asked._

_I wanted to say that it's because of you reviewing my chapter, that this story's going ahead._

_You make my day._

_Love ya for that._

_Hope you enjoy, talk to you tomorrow!_

_Mannie _

_**Sharp Memories**_

"Nice bra" a sudden voice out of nowhere made me freak out.

I composed my expression, and turned to face Damon.

I goggled my eyes.  
>"Get out of here!" I told off, mad.<p>

I took the first towel I found, and rolled up in it.

"I brought you something" he lifted a blue, elegant envelop.

I stared saying nothing.

"You're welcome" he added scarcastic, as he handed it to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks"

When I managed to open the thing, I found a blue pair of jeans inside of it.

The same pair I had tried on that morning.

I widened my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I hesitated.

He looked at me, doubtful. " Don't you like them?"

I shook my head.

"I heard how great they looked on you, and felt generous" he shrugged.

I stood there, staring at his gift.

"Won't you try them?" he urged.

I glared. "You get out." and pointed the door.

"Third time somebody's telling me to leave my bedroom." he shook his index finger. "No way."

"Damon" I told off.

"Then I'll turn around. Just hurry up. You have thirthy seconds." he smirked.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes again.

"Starting now" he pushed me to hasten.

I knew Damon. At the end of his count down, he would have turned around.

I was over before the last second.

When he faced me,he had what seemed an approval look.

"You like it?" I asked,while turning around ,staring at my figure in the mirror.

"Mhm" he just replied.

I lifted up the towel, to check my legs,wrapped by the jeans.

They were too tight.

My hips were showing too much. And I hated it.

I pinched the fat, but soon enough I was stopped by something.

His hands.

I sighed, both at the unexpected touch and the surprise.

"Damon..." I whispered.

His mouth was on my right hear. His smell was all that I could sense.

I shivered.

His cologne was the same I had felt sleeping in his bed, just stronger.

I rolled my eyes, when he let his hand trail little circles on my back and on my hips.

I moaned, maybe.

"Don't you dare to take them off" he whispered back, pulling his body so close to my back that I could feel every part of him.

_Nothing_ went missing.

I half smiled, pleased, but kept my eyes closed.

"I think... " I tried to answer back, but it was difficult.

A rush of anger made me formulate my thought.

"I think you should stop" my voice was low.

I couldn't let him win.

Soon enough, Damon was right next to the doorstep,leaving.

Was disappointment the feeling that run over me?

It couldn't be.

I went showering.

I used cold water, to refresh my ideas.

It would have burned more calories, too.

I was mad at myself, for the way I had behaved a while ago.

Damon was my best friend. I couldn't ruin anything. I had decided not to go there, because of it being the best for both of us.

I needed him.

And somehow, in his ways, he would have never let go of me.

That special bond was something I was willing to carry on 'till the rest of my life.

When I was over, it was lunchtime, and Bonnie and Jeremy were coming at the boarding house.

I wore a black sweater I had bought that morning, and headed downstairs to wait for them.

"I'm taking off" Damon informed me.

He stopped,when I was on my way down the staircase, and stared.

"I like the pairing. " he complimented. "It's so... Katherine". He was obviously being sarcastic.

I made him a face.

The moment he left, my brother and my witch best friend came in.

I wondered what lie I was going to use to skip this meal.

I sighed.

An unknown voice in my head gave me the strenght.

It was almost six days in a row that I didn't eat.

Inconsciously, I had started doing it so long ago.

But that weird voice had kept me from feeding from three days, by now.

Damon, Alaric,Caroline,Katherine and Stefan had reunited to discuss about the free-the-originals mission.

They would have filled in Bonnie later.

It was almost ten.

The moon was small and seemed far away, covered with a layer of thin clouds.

I was looking outside, from Damon's room.

With a long sight, I took my journal from the bag laying on the bed.

I started writing all those insane things that had gone on those days.

What seemed to be cold wind blow in from the window.

I had goose bumps.

"Well, well" a too-known voice made my hair stood up.

My voice.

Katherine's.

"Journal writing is something the Gilberts passed on you?" her sarcastic tone, came from somewhere near me.

I stood up to check the room.

She came from a dark corner near the window.

"What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"Don't be so rash. I'm way older than you" she reminded me her unlimited power.

"Yet it doesn't stop yourself from trying to kill someone just for heartaches." I hissed, challenging my evil twin.

"And we saw where your loved led you" she pointed at me with her chin,embittered.

"It's none of your business, Katherine" I made it short.

"Think Elena. Would Damon ever do the same mistake his little brother did? " she answered back, acid.

So many insults came to my mind, but none of them left my mouth.

"I'm right, as always" she added, cockly, and came to sit next to me.

I stepped back.

"I won't hurt you, Elena" Katherine whispered, smiling.

That gesture made me feel cold inside.

_Death_ was all that I could see when I stared in _her_ eyes.

"You wouldn't dare. 'Cause you know Stefan would hate you too much, then. " I adopted her same voice tone.

She smirked.

"That's the Petrova fire I was talking about. I'm glad it's still running in the family"

I didn't answer.

Her sentence sent me back to the conversation I had with Damon, concerning her being so full of hatred.

"Would you want me dead, Katherine?" I asked, honest. But still, that challenging thread didn't leave my voice.

"Well, considered that you just caused troubles,yes I would" she was sure of herself.

That hurt, somehow.

But she kept on talking. "On the other hand, Klaus would get really mad. So, no. I like you alive, for now."

"You won't kill me" I was sure of my words.

"Don't underestimate me" she pronounced slowly every syllable, as to underline the threat.

"We're blood relatives, aren't we?" my body had gotten close to hers. I wanted to show her I wasn't afraid of what she might do.

What did I have to lose?

She had nothing left to say.

"Why would you think I care about your existence?" she hissed. She had been exposed, and obviously didn't like that.

"Because you've had so many chances to kill me. I'm related to your daughter. You would never hurt her, now would you?"

I understood I had touched the wrong key when I saw her eyes becoming a mixture of blood and water... tears? Could that be possible?

I was completly shocked, and had no time to move or run away because Katherine had grabbed me by neck and pulled against the wall near the bed.

"Don't ever bring _my daughter_ in this again." she whispered, her voice was shaky but still had that tone of firmness typical of her.

I had never seen Katherine so touched by something a human or any other creature could have told her.

We kept hush.

I started to find hard to breathe.

She noticed. After half a second, she let go of me.

Katherine turned her back,heading towards the door.

It wasn't of her not to have the last word.

"Katherine" I called in a low voice, trying to catch my breath.

Her sharp hearing made her hear me. She stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"_I'm sorry_" I whispered, with the strenght I had left. "I wish you didn't have to go through all that".

And blanked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_I was feeling kinda sad as I wrote this._

_I think I identified myself too much in these two characters._

_Halfway gone, from the TVD score helped my misery part to come out._

_So I suggest ya to listen to that while reading._

_So... _

_"Game's on"_

_{KP}_

_-Mannie_

_**Who to blame?**_

I was half conscious when I prepared myself to hit the ground.

Instead, I was caught by something.

By a pair of cold arms.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was too hard.

An invisible strenght was pulling me to the darkness.

"Don't sleep" my voice echoed in my head.

"Elena" it was authoritharian.

"_Yes"_ I would've wanted to answer.

Something slapped my face.

I widened my eyes, and found myself in Katherine's embrace.

The voice I thought that was my consciousness, was hers.

"Damon's coming. " she urged.

I stared into her eyes.

Was she worried? Probably not.

Maybe I was dreaming everything.

"Elena!" she shouted.

No way. It was too uncomfortable to be a dream.

"Damon will get mad if you fall alsleep. " she clapped on my cheek, slighlty.

I heard my heart forcing itself to beat, as to be tamed by her voice.

My breaths were accelerating every second that went by.

_I gave in._

_Damon's POV_

When I reached to the phone and saw the bitch's name on the display, I would have ignored it, if it wasn't for the fact that Klaus could have attacked us any moment.

" What?" I asked, bored.

"Elena needs help. Move your ass over here" she hissed, fast. So fast a human wouldn't have been able to understand her sentences.

My brain responded, elaborating the thought in the same instant I had headed myself towards home.

I followed the scent upstairs and freaked out.

Katherine was holding Elena, while she kept her eyes closed.

I blurred next to them, still not understanting what was going on.

Had she bitten her?

"What the hell have you done, Katherine?" I was furious, giving voice to my doubts.

I focused on Elena's pulse, trying to count the beats.

Too fast.

"I didn't do anything!" she seemed striked.

Katherine narrowed her eyebrows, while checking on Elena.

She was still keeping her eyes closed.

"Give her to me." I hissed,protective.

"She fainted, suddenly. " Katherine explained, while I held Elena in my arms.

I knew what I had to do.

I bit the inner part of my wrist, leading it to her mouth.

"Drink, Elena" I kept my voice low.

I was sure she couldn't hear me.

Katherine kept on eyeing her .

"C'mon" I whispered.

I pulled my wrist a little closer, hoping she wouldn't choke.

The fear in my eyes was clearly visible.

I looked for Katherine's glance, trying to find support.

"Lift her up" she suggested, swiftly.

Time was running out.

Her heart was keeping its beats fast, I couldn't explain why she just wouldn't drink.

"Elena" I screamed, wanting her to hear me. "I'm begging you. Don't give up"

I almost choked up.

She started to suck.

And I sighed, in relief.

I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something had happened to her.

In that moment, I realized my existence was based on her life.

The moment when she'd have left the earth, I would be gone.

I loved her.

And my dead heart seemed to respond to my inner resignation.

Katherine had stood silent next to me during the whole process.

"She's gonna be fine" she assured me.

What was wrong with her?

I made a crooked face.

She headed towards the door.

"Thank you." I whispered, silently.

Katherine turned to face me.

"I owned you one." she repeated the same words she said the last time she had saved me from myself.

And today,saving Elena meant saving me.

I nodded, as she left.

When Elena opened her eyes, I was there.

"Hey" I smiled.

She tried to do the same, but was too weak.

"What happened to you?" I asked, stroking her cheek and removing a wisp from her face.

I was demanding that more to myself than to her.

But she answered, anyway.

"I'm sorry" and a tear fell down her cheek.

"For what?" I couldn't get her point.

Maybe she had hit her head. Hard.

"I didn't mean to scare you" her sweet apologize seemed to warm up my heart.

"It's okay" I reassured.

Her stomach was making weird noises.

"Time for dinner, for humans?" I guessed, but she shook her head.

That was the moment when I connected _everything._

Every fucking lie.

Every moment she had avoided to spend with me to cover this new habit.

All the weird looks at the mirror, the frownings.

She needed help.

_Elena's POV_

When I opened my eyes, Damon was holding me close.

I wasn't surprised.

It was just so... Damon.

I apologized, and almost let too much out of my mouth.

I was saying I was sorry to have skipped so many meals, to have lied to all the people who loved me, him included.

But I couldn't.

It was my secret.

And I had to keep it well hidden.

"Time for dinner, for humans?" he asked me,satisfied of his sharp senses.

He had obviously heard my empty stomach.

I shook my head.

It took some seconds for his expression to change.

The emotions that crossed Damon's face were many.

From astonishment, to anger, to fear.

Then he freezed.

I stood there,petrified.

I hoped with all my strenght he hadn't reached to the conclusion.

But the look on his face was just what showed, and proved me, I was right.

"Elena" his voice trembled, his glance was full of misery.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes,but I held them back.

I would have been stronger.

"How long is that you haven't been eating?" his answer went to the background, right now he was staring into my eyes, trying to find an answer in a way that couldn't have been hidden by lies.

"I don't understand what you're... " I tried to deny.

But I couldn't.

He stopped me, his gaze was too much to bear.

There was no point in keeping this going.

He knew me better than anybody else.

_Maybe._

I shook my head.

"Damon..." I was looking for his approval.

But he rejected it.

He was too mad.

"Do you think you're not hard enough to save, that you want to try to suicide yourself?" his voice was sharp, causing me to be cut inside.

"I.." I trembled,as I lowed my eyes.

"What Elena? _What?"_ I had never seen him so mad at me before. "Enlighten me, cause I can't think of a good reason in doing what you're doing now."

"Isn't all the love you get enough? All those bullshits you see around are causing you this? Is seventeen years too much to bear for your fragile heart? " he was almost screaming, his voice was full of anger.

I tried to calm my breaths.

"Then I'm going to tell you one thing." he added, waiting for me to focus on him.

"You know _nothing_, Elena." he stood up, leaving me on the floor. " You're just as _selfish_ as that bitch that just left is. You two have so much in common that I cannot bear." he spit out,bitterly.

"You wanted to die?" he didn't wait for me to respond. "Fine" he lifted his arms to the air.

"Next time there will be no happy ending for you."

He seemed wild with fury.

"I'm done with this."

He left.

And my mind went empty.

I was feeling nothing, I was hearing nothing.

He had taken everything from me, as those words were pronounced.

As I questioned myself about what my life was worth of, I whished with all myself I was never born.

Everything that had happened was because of me.

Since the first day I started to be hurt, all went downhill.

I was evil.

I had lost my parents.

Jenna had died.

I had lost Stefan.

And now I had lost Damon,too.

Everything had gone away.

Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_So.. Here it goes, yesterday's chapter._

_I could be online just for a few minutes, and nothing decent was coming to my mind._

_Hope not to disappoint you :)_

_Good stuff's **soon** gonna come. _

_Who's on team Delena, over there? :3_

_P.s: Again, THANKS to all those who review, every single time I upload a chapter._

_It keeps me motivated. The only reason why this story is going ahead, it's because of you guys!_

_Have fun!_

_-Mannie_

_**Thick Walls**_

I stood there,powerless.

I curled into a ball and let myself fall to the ground.

I don't know how much time I lost, before I opened my eyes and started to wonder.

_What was going to happen now? _

I wished my journal could have suggested me this answer.

It knew me too well, didn't it?

But this was not a fairytale.

I had to struggle.

Misery was replaced with anger.

It pulsed through my veins, giving my the strenght to think. To act.

_To get mad_.

_Ana_, as I got used to call, was my disease. Not Damon's. Or anybody else's.

I liked it.

It had gotten me where I was now.

I felt better than before. I felt light, empty.

I felt _pure_.

I wouldn't have been spoilt by anybody's concern. I had everything under control.

Ana was my_ friend._

My only friend.

It was_ helping_ me.

The only one who was being_ selfish_ was Damon. Along with Stefan.

_Not even_ Katherine.

I could get her point now.

_"I will always look out for myself ,Elena" _her echoing words made me froze in shock, once.

I could have sworn it was the most selfish thing I had ever heard.

How wrong was I.

She had her reasons to hate the world.

Just like I did.

I headed downstairs.

My legs were still trembling, but I didn't care.

I had a weird stomachache. Maybe it was because of my period, that still wasn't coming.

The thing that got on my nerves was that I couldn't go out working out.

Bonnie had sealed the boarding house, in order to keep me safe from originals who hadn't been invited in.

Klaus was in the pack. I wasn't sure if he still wanted me alive,or not.

He had tried to kill me.

I mean. Katherine.

But right now he could have compelled me to tell him what Damon and the others were planning.

I couldn't put any of them in such of a huge risk.

I was mad at them.

But I didn't want their death.

I almost had a heart attack.

Katherine was enjoying herself drinking some of Damon's old whiskeys.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, still calming my breath.

She looked at me, with a smart and devil smile.

"This is the safest place in the word for me, now. Why should I be outside?" she asked, rethorical.

"So you're afraid" I assumed, with a cocky tone.

She laughed at it, but didn't aswer.

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Wouldn't you be tired of running, after 500 years?" she was being sharp.

I had hit the right place.

I crooked a smile.

"So you have feelings?" I wasn't intimidated.

She turned to me, staring in my eyes.

"Yes, Elena." she kept a stiff upper lip. "What do you want me to do, now? Confess you that I'm a poor, broken hearted and homeless girl?" her sentence was expressed tauntingly.

"I just won't" she addded, after a brief pause.

Katherine took a sip of her drink.

"I just know how you're feeling" I tried to explain, catching her attention.

"I haven't lost a daughter. " I had no touch at all in saying that, but it was the best way to talk to her.

"But I know how it feels like to be alone,even when you have everybody's eyes on you" I added.

She seemed affected by my words.

It was twice, in a day, that she was proving me to feel something.

"Want an advice?" she kept on talking, without my approval "Don't lose him. Don't make the same mistake I did, just because of proud or selfishness."

She took a breath. "You can see where it lead me." she shrugged,point at her person.

"I don't understand... Who are you talking about?" I was confused.

"You know, Elena." she suggested. "The first person that comes to your mind, that's the one you shouldn't lose"

_Damon._

It was him.

I stood there, speechless.

The mess of feelings going on inside of me filled the silence.

Katherine got a call.

"Damon's coming here" she let me know, tense.

I made a face, not getting why she had suddenly changed her attitude.

"We're letting wild vampires get revenge tonight" the announce was given in a sarcastic and now well controlled voice tone.

And without adding a word, she blurred away.

I wondered whether I would have seen her again or not.

I sensed a presence, at my back.

My reflections made me turn suddenly.

It was just him.

"Shouldn't you be outside, with all the others?" I demanded, coolly.

"_I'm staying_" he announced. His hidden meaning came clear to my ears.

"Fine" I whispered, unlocking my gaze.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked, concerned.

"Your baby brother's safe. " he assured. "Bonnie casted a spell at yours, too. Rick's with him."

"Why couldn't they just stay here with us?" I complained, raising my voice.

"Because the first place those originals will be seeking is gonna be here" he hissed.

It was enough to make me be quiet.

He was trying to protect them.

Like he had been trying with me, all along.

He had the power to do that even in the wings, when I was with...Stefan. He had never lost sight of me.

How many times had Damon saved my life?

I shook my head, to send away that wave of guilt that had started to mess up in my ocean of loneliness.

I turned my back to him, headed upstairs.

I was stopped by his touch o my wrists.

"Are you tossing in the trash all my feelings for you, just because you need to feel okay? Is it really being this selfish a part of who you are?" he spit out, urgent, like a human needing air to breathe.

"I'm very sorry you're figuring it out just now, Damon" I avoided his gaze, and tried to set myself free.

"Elena" he interrrupted me,tightening his hold. " Don't be like that" he begged,whispering.

For a second, the walls behind his cold, blue eyes, went down.

All I could see was pain.

An eternity of suffering and misery.

I was just helping that to keep on going.

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

And I ran away before tears could hit my eyes.

I locked his bedroom door and fell on the floor crying silently.

I knew he could hear me, although the complete hush.

It was hard to hold back everything, but eventually I did it.

My breath was speeding up again, making my heart pound noisly.

I got the the sink, to drink some fresh water.

_Damon's POV_

Why were we so close, yet so far not to get to each other's heart?

What was holding her back?

I could've help her.

I kicked one door.

Damn it, if I only I could.

She wasn't letting me in.

The worst feeling in the world was being so unpowerful.

I was watching her disappear.

Litteraly.

Day after day. Second after second.

Her weight was going straight down, closer to the end.

Closer to the point where her heart would've stopped pounding. And that wall that was separating me mentally from her would become vivid,real.

I knew soon enough I would've lose her.

I had to put all my strenght in this.

Even if it meant to hurt her.

I would've saved her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey!_

_I was a little disappointed about last chapter._

_I got just one review. And got to thank **Don'tstopDANCING** for that! :)_

_Hope it won't be the same for this chap, as I put a big effort in writing this thing down!_

_Your comments keep me motivated, so please don't stop!_

_I accept every kind of critic!_

_Mannie _

_**Reuniting Family**_

_Damon's POV_

Katherine's ID appeared on my display.

"What?" I asked, tense.

"We're about to open the coffins. Witchy Bennett's here" she stated, wary.

"Then what?" I asked. "What if they attack you?"

"We're sticking on the plan, Damon. You're staying there." she wasn't accepting any negotiation.

I couldn't let Elena lose anybody else.

She cared about her best friend.

She still loved Stefan.

"Take care of baby bro, then" and I hung up.

I pricked up my ears,to Elena.

She was talking to her brother on the phone.

I decided it was time to let her know the worst could happen.

I headed upstairs, and stood on the doorstep of my bedroom.

"I'm gonna call you later. " she told him, than closed the call.

I looked at her straight in her eyes.

I wasn't going to bear the pain of seeing her reduced in that fucking state.

"Game's on" I stated. My voice arrived cold and detached even to my own ears.

She nodded.

I turned my back to her, than left.

Thirty minutes passed, but still nothing happened.

I was sat on the couch, staring at her necklace.

She had took it off since the day Stefan had tried to kill her.

Oddly, that was actually something that was gonna protect her .

I knew she wouldn't wear it.

So I had taken care of the matter.

I pulled out from my pocket a thin silver, elegant bracelet.

It was my mother's.

I managed to put in each section of its pearls, extracts of vervain.

I didn't wanna be the sentimental, romantic, over protective close friend.

But being kept from being compelled was the rule number one if someone chose to be near vampires.

I blurred upstairs, next to my bed.

She was keeping her eyes closed.

I waited for her to sense my presence. She was good in doing that.

It was weird from a human.

"I know you heard me" I accused.

"So?" she demanded,crossed.

I didn't answer untill she opened her eyes.

"I want you to wear this." I showed her the bracelet.

"Another gift?" she asked,careless.

I was hurt.

"It was my mother's" I hissed, standing up.

Of course she couldn't know.

Elena seemed struck.

She sat, stretching out her arms to me.

"Hold on" she begged. "Damon"

I stopped, and stood there silently waiting for her to speak.

I was way too proud.

"It's... really kind of you" she tried to thank me, making me laugh, bitterly.

I shook my head.

"You don't have to make up those kind of compliments." I showed Elena my gift, handing it to her.

She widened her eyes, as she run her fingers through the tiny parts of the accessory.

"It's beautiful" she stated, as she wore it."Thanks"

It was sincere.

I nodded. " Any time." I shrugged.

"It's vervain-integrated" I announced,casually. " No need to thank me for that, too".

She stared in my eyes.

"You're doing it again" she whispered.

I unconsciously got closer.

"Doing what?" I asked, lowering my tone.

"_Trying_ to protect me." she seemed guilty.

"I will always protect you, Elena. From aything in this world." the revelation made her wince.

"Anything but _me_"

I couldn't answer.

So many things were rushing in me, that it would have been impossible to keep my voice firm.

I could feel her breaths accelerate.

Her heart was pounding loud, showing me I was on the right path.

I stepped forward, inhalating all that I could from her sweet and delicate scent.

Her lips parted, she begun to close her eyes.

Elena took a deep breath, than slightly opened them again.

"I want you to know" I whispered. "That whatever's gonna happen tonight, I'm not leaving you".

"Why are you saying that?"

"I won't make Stefan's mistake".

And that was all that happened before the storm begun.

Someone broke in from the window, startling Elena.

I pushed her behind me, before figuring out it was just baby bro.

"What, now?" I was careful to each movement and sound going on around us.

"They're coming here"

His voice was as cold as death.

_Elena's POV_

Stefan's sentence froze my heart.

I had already faced an original.

Now we were about to face an entire family of them.

A raging, ancient and all-powerful group of vampires.

I shivered, cold winter entering my bones.

Damon took me in his embrace and blurred downstairs in the parlor.

"Where are those two?" he asked Stefan,as he put me down.

Bonnie and Katherine.

"They're leading the way to the originals." he was deadly nervous. "They'll be here soon".

Damon nodded.

I felt powerless. No muscle in me would respond.

"Elena" Damon shook me hard.

"Mhm?" was all that I could manage.

"You're okay?" he tried to catch my attention putting his hands on my face.

I saw Stefan smirking.

I whished I could beat him.

Really hard.

Damon followed my gaze. He was about to say something, but stood dumbstruck watching figures in the dark.

It was time.

"Let them in" Katherine stated, and Bonnie followed.

I remembered how many times I had envied her way of being contained and detached.

Not tonight.

She was fearing them.

And that just made me startle even more.

I sensed sharp gazes on me.

I was the one who technically owned the house.

It was up to me.

"Please" I chocked back my bile "come in" . I invited the unknown figures in the house.

Elijah. And three men I obviously couldn't recognize.

Their slim bodies, and their looks brought my history knowledge back to 1500 years.

Two of them, standing behind the one I knew too well, had fair and long hair.

The one standing on their right side, had dark long, wavy hair.

Their eyes were as black as night.

"May I introduce you to my brothers." Elijah stated, never losing his old and good manners. " These are Aaron, Finn and Henrick" he pointed each of them.

Their eyes were on me,prickly. Then they flew on Katherine.

She froze, like an enchanted snake.

I felt Damon tensing.

"We heard about you"Finn spoke.

I couldn't move.

"We need to see Rebekkah" Henrick requested,quitting it off. I was stunned by their ancient English accent.

Their voice sounded like those ones you hear on cartoon fairytales.

"Rebekkah's right upstairs." Stefan announced, as the three brothers headed to the upper floor.

"It's great to see you again, Elena" Klaus greeted.

The tension had seemed to move along with those originals.

I nodded.

"Klaus' still around" I tried to make conversation.

We still had a deal, hadn't we?

"Klaus' got his destiny well written down" he hissed. I was afraid I had picked up on the wrong subject. But I needed to know.

"So what's the plan?" Katherine interrupted us.

Klaus turned to face her, and she turned pale.

"Kill him" he seemed vengeful.

"Klaus' been the ruin of our family" a weirdly quiet voice came from behind.

Aaron was talking, followed by his two brothers and Rebekkah.

She glared at me.

"He's gonna be dead by the end of the day" she hissed, still not removing her look from me.

Her face sweetened as Elijah met her eyes.

"Brother" she said, whispering and full with emotions.

"My dear Rebekkah" he answered, in a touched voice.

She blurred next to him.

"I knew I'd see you again" they hugged.

They recomposed after a few seconds.

"He's a dead man" Elijah stated.

I felt adrenaline coming to my veins.

"You're a bitch" Rebekkah accused me, rushing next to me.

I could see from the corner of my eyes , her bothers' stunned expressions.

Damon stood in our way.

"Move, Damon" she hissed.

"Damon" I called him, hoping he'd have obeyed.

He did as I asked.

"I really meant the things I said" I tried to explain,urgent. "But we couldn't let our emotions in the middle of the way, Rebekkah" .

She let me talk.

"What if he would have told you something that would have made you change your mind?" I questioned her. She didn't say a word.

She knew I was right.

I saw Katherine make an approval face, lifting her eyebrow and her lips.

"Point is that I trusted a human" she stated, as it it were a curse. " How wrong of me."

"No way." I told her. "I meant what I told you. And I meant to wake you up as soon as the night was over."

"It was three days ago". She made it short.

"Actually two and a half" Damon's sarcasm was always there. Even in that moment.

I glared him.

I tried to take the direction of "the word".

"I give you my word, Rebekkah, that I won't hurt you if you won't try to do the same with me." I promised. " I know how you felt.I was being true."

She pushed me at vampire speed aganist the wall.

"Never, ever do that again" she hissed, than smirked.

"Promise" I gave her my word.

She let go of me.

"Fine. Problem solved" and she turned her back to reach her family.

"What about concentreating on the murder thing, now?" Damon proposed, lifting his arms.

Finn blurred and pushed him against the wall I had been lead on seconds before.

"What murder?" he asked, excited.


	9. Chapter 9

_So!_

_I updated, even though reviews were not so many . ._

_Hope to get more feedbacks from you guys, this is what keeps me motivated._

_And, well... If I put M rated, there's a reason. _

_Yuup. _

_Just wait and see.._

_-Mannie_

_**Love you till my last breath**_

Those instants seemed to be ages.

I wanted to beg the Original to let him go.

But it would have taken half a second for him to rip Damon's head off.

"Please" I whispered, unconsciously. "Let him go".

Finn's ebony eyes were razor-sharp on mine.

He blurred next to me.

I prepared myself for the worst, clenching my fists.

The vampire was standing inches from my face.

"Let's establish one matter, _my dear_." the last words made his voice sound even more lethal.

Silence had filled the room.

All the eyes were on us.

They were ready for the storm to broke out.

I had wide eyes with fear.

"_We_ make the rules here" he stated, threatening.

I nodded, ready.

"Let's not prolong things here" Elijah's voice saved me.

I had never been more grateful to him.

Finn turned his back to my person.

"What are we gonna do?" Stefan finally spoke, willing everyone to concentrate on the killing plan.

I knew he was distracting them.

At least that's what I hoped. What the old Stefan would have done.

"They need her necklace" Bonnie announced careful, pointing Rebekkah with her chin.

Twice, in a minute, I was gaceful to somebody.

God knows what the poudy female Original would have done if Bonnie had indicated me.

"Why that?" Damon asked.

"Beause it's the thing that created our species." Elijah explained, solemn. "The witch that gave us all the charateristics vampires have now, were sealed into that necklace. That's why it can't be destroyed" he shrudded, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Then if it can't be destroyed..." Stefan wondered, but was soon interrupted by Aaron.

"Everything has an equilibrium in nature. Each thing is given birth, then dies." he explained. "Myths can be easily modified. As the Sun and the Moon curse."

We stared at him, many of us still not understanding.

Me included.

Aaron smirked. "The necklace can't be permanently destroyed." he said, matter of factly.

I knew he was being honest. I had Bonnie telling me the necklace had re-appeared in the fireplace some minutes after her attempt to dash it.

" But in the amount of time that that thing is _deactivate_, all the characteristics that made us who we are today, suddenly weaken." Aaron finally explained.

"That's when you can kill an original" Damon stated.

"But you said everything in nature has an equilibrium"Katherine asked,wondering. "Then you say the necklace can't actually be destroyed"

I widened with eyes,scared.

Was she _insane _or what?

"That's what made me fall in love with Katerina" Elijah said, sarcastic. "Always so attentive".

She got the point, then.

What were they afraid to say?

"You've seen how powerful we are" Henrick warned us, as Finn interrupted him. "If any of you even tries to think of a murder of an Original – Klaus excluded- will end up dead" .

"The blood of an original can destroy the necklace" Elijah announced.

"Would that weaken you forever?" I was so confused.

"Not really. " he said. I was silent, waiting for him to continue. "We" he pointed at his brothers "were created when we were still human. If the curse breaks, we'll be free of it. "

"Would that turn you human, again?" I was astonished.

I heard Damon tighten.

"Wrong" Finn smirked.

Elijah shook his head, then continued . "When our vampire stage is over, yes. Yes, it would make us turn human."

"You'd have to be killed, then" Damon stated, as speechless as me.

"Than that's what your planning to do, right?" Katherine interrupted us. "To turn Klaus into an innocent, harmless human?"

Klaus grinned. "Once you're turned , you can't be back on being a vampire." he paused. "Or you'll die"

That would have kept them from actually losing forever a brother.

And made sense.

Finally.

Destroying the necklace would have made them even more powerful. If they ended up dead, they'd have been able to wake up again.

"You're not actually willing to kill him, then." Stefan stated.

"We've got better things planned" Aaron announced, menacing.

_Boarding Hous, a few hours later._

Everything was set.

The spell and the necklace itself had been destroyed. It took all Bonnie's strenght, who now laid unconscious on the couch next to the fireplace.

She was going to be fine.

Damon's blood was healing her.

The ambush we planned on Klaus was going to start within a few minutes.

Katherine and Stefan would have faked to meet Damon in the woods, to talk about what to do next.

Empty coffins were set in a clearing, not far from the old boarding house, next to the cemetry.

The moment Klaus would have tried to get his revenge, his non-dead family would have smashed his neck off.

Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, as I saw Damon headed to the entrance door.

My heart thudded in my chest, causing me a weird kind of pain.

I stood up and followed him.

"Damon" I whispered, so low that I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

But I noticed how careful he had become when it came to me.

He turned to me,his face was cold with emotions.

I had nothing coherent to say.

My mind was so filled of words, that all I could do was standing there, locking my gaze into his blue, deep puddles.

Stefan was behind me, than headed out.

We were left alone,now.

I lowed my eyes, feeling shame.

I loved Stefan.

What was I pretending to do with Damon?

I needed love.

But I couldn't seek it into anybody else.

I was not Katherine.

"Take off your bracelet" Damon ordered, his voice was shaky.

I eyed him, not understanding.

"But then I won't..." I trailed off, warny.

He mouthed a _"I know"_

"Just do it" he suggested. "For a bunch of seconds."

_Damon's POV_

That was maybe gonna be the last time I was seeing her.

I couldn't let anything to fate.

Things needed to be done well.

If I would have left this earth as a vampire, I may have come back as human.

Nobody was sure of that, though. It was something certain on Originals, not on their descendants.

"Take off your bracelet" I ordered, as I kept my voice low.

I was already feeling the loss.

I knew how that was like.

I suffered for 145 years, thinking I had lost Katherine.

But I could have never known how it was like to lose Elena.

Those two kind of love were incomparable.

Elena glared at me.

"But then I won't..." she didn't continue her sentence, smartly.

I wanted to grin, but I was way too serious.

"I know" I mouthed. "Just do it" I begged, then.

She needed to know.

"For a bunch of seconds"

She locked her gaze into mine, as if she was being compelled.

But she actually wasn't.

Why was she making it so fucking hard?

Elena obeyed, taking off my gift.

I could hear her heart speeding, her breaths growing up.

Then I compelled her.

"You need to remember" I stroked her cheek.

My hand was trembling.

She closed her eyes at the contact, for a second.

"Bring back to your memory... What I told you that damn night, in your room."

As soon as I ordered her to remember, things came vivid to my mind,too.

Tears were filling her eyes, an exact copy of what was going on in mine.

If I have had a heart, by now it would've been broken,shattered.

Burnt into ashes.

She slighlty parted her lips, her breaths were irregular.

"Damon..." she choked up.

"Don't say anything,Elena" I took her face in my hands. "Don't make me even more miserable than I am now. "

She bursted into soundless tears.

I was backing mine.

"I love you, Elena" one lonely tear escaped my eye. "I love you, and always will."

I kissed her forehead, memorizing her smell.

Fixing the memory in my head. And then disappeared in the cold wind, as I wandered in the possibility of losing her forever.

I would have loved her.

Till my last breath.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there!_

_I'm so glad about last chapter's feedbacks._

_You really helped me out, guys!_

_A special thank to Deadlybitch14 and Don'tstopDANCING . :)_

_And **THANK YOU SO MUCH. **_

_To everyone else out there._

_You guys make my day._

_And keep this story going._

_Love you all._

_-Mannie_

_Ps.: Last chapter I mispelled, and wrote once or twice Klaus instead of Elijah._

_Sorry xD But that badass just stuck in my head and wouldn't go away._

_**Death is peaceful...Isn't it?**_

_Damon's POV_

As soon as I got at the clearing, I felt eyes on me.

Katherine's.

"What" I said, biting.

She shrudded.

"Now you know how it felt." she whispered,so low that no vampire that was paying attention could've heard her.

I made a face and narrowed my eybrows,not understanding.

"How it was like to live the ones you love to their destiny" her voice was bitter, almost as if she were hurt.

Almost.

"I'm not a marked man" I hissed, trying to hold her gaze.

She just didn't even look at me.

What was she, afraid of something I might do?

"You're not?" she shook her head, a smile to reflect her bitterness appeared on her lips.

Her sarcastic tone was full of double meanings.

She blurred next to me, and whispered in my ear.

So low that it was almost like if she were mouthing the words.

"What do you think they are, stupid and reckless like _us all_?" she referred to the Originals.

"Once they're done, they will kill us all." her deadly tone made me froze .

"They won't wanna have any witness" she sighed. "We're all dead, Damon".

She seemed surrended.

Katherine backed off, now staring at my face.

She had a point.

She had _always_ had.

"Then why haven't you run, yet?" I stated,bitter and sarcastic.

She was silent for a good minute, then her chocolate brown eyes caught mine. "Because I love him, Damon".

Her voice was full of sadness.

I widened my eyes, astonished of Katherine showing off her feelings.

Some seconds before that, I could've sworn she felt nothing but love for herself.

That she'd always though about no one else but her person.

It was a good thing to figure out before dying.

I didn't wanna have any kind of regret.

Stefan obviously heard what Katherine had said.

He stood there, emotionless.

She turned to him, then blurred some inches away from his face.

"I love you Stefan" she whispered, as if it had been something she'd been holding back for too long.

"Don't ever forget that"

She stroked her cheek, going down to his lips.

I wasn't hurt looking at them.

Not anymore.

Not by _her_.

I watched as my baby brother almost gave in. His face turned into something that seemed... misery?

He simply nodded. His jaw tightened.

"It's time" I whispered, as I heard the Originals getting into their coffins.

I wondered when I'd have gotten into one, myself.

_Elena's POV_

He had left.

After what he had just told me.

After what he'd brought back to my memory.

The moment when I needed Damon the most, he wasn't there.

I wanted to rip my heart out.

To stop feeling.

To stop hurting.

I remembered when Jeremy used to make the pain go away with drugs.

I recalled my attempts to make him walk away from his dangerous bunch of drug and self-pain- inflicted friends.

I had wondered, many times, if he had ever cut himself.

All of his "buddies" did that.

But who was I to judge?

Suddenly something clicked in my head.

I rushed to the bathroom, not caring if Bonnie had awaken.

I locked the door, and hurried to the drawers under the sink.

I half smiled when I found the razor.

I was such of a lost cause.

At the thought of my parents seeing me now, I lost all the strenght in my legs and fell down on the cold floor, secretly and silently crying.

I opened my eyes after a little while.

The metal thing seemed so scaring, as the light hit it. It was shaking.

No, wait.

It was my hands.

They were too afraid to make the first move.

After two minutes, I was still there, holding the weapon powerless.

A tear fell in the centre of my wirst, as to indicate the way to follow.

I approached the razor closer, and closer.

When the cold thing hit my vein, I felt nothing.

Nothing that was as unbereable as my inner pain.

But then it all suddenly became vivid, real.

I screamed, as I let the metal fall down on the floor, now spoilt with my blood.

I opened again my mouth, to let out a shout.

No sound was coming out but my sobbings, that left me with no air.

Damon.

It was all that I could think of.

Where the hell was he?

I needed him.

I needed him next to me.

Hadn't he said that he would have never left?

He had promised .

I lead my head on the wall behind me, and warmly welcomed the wave of dizziness that overpowered me.

Maybe that was what dead was gonna be like.

Maybe I could've found peace.

_Damon's POV_

Klaus had believed it.

He had come to take his revenge on us.

"Well well" he had announced. His way of greeting had almost made my blood froze.

Almost.

I so wished to hiss on his face.

He was the dick that had caused everything.

He needed to be stopped.

Katherine had played everything perfectly.

As always.

I rolled my eyes on how theatrical she was.

Suddenly.

It happened all so suddenly.

He had put her on the ground.

A stake in his hands, ready to reach her heart.

It was the end.

I thought the originals might have come out from their coffins all of sudden, but nothing.

I froze, in horror.

My brother had a reflection of my expression.

Maybe worst.

Did I really want her dead?

The moment that took me to formulate the question, Stefan was on the Original.

He threw Klaus on the ground.

That was pretty much what happened before the old family made its appearance.

I couldn't help but smirked, as soon as I saw Klaus' face get pale.

Katherine had a devil smile on her perfect lips.

"Klaus" Elijah greeted.

The others crossed their arms on their chests, almost simultaneously.

That was unpayble.

"Revenge is revenge, buddy" I distracted the badass,as planned.

He was ready to release his fury on me.

But Aaron and Elijah stopped the dick.

Blondie Bekkah staked vindictive his heart.

And that was all I could remember before my personal hell started out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Soo. Romantic stuff here._

_Not so much, but it's a whole Delena Chapter._

_I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday but here's what happened: my bff and I had a huge BINGE of junk food. When I got home at night, you can guess what happened._

_I think tonight (or reeeally early morning ) I'll update._

_Read,enjoy and review!_

_Love ya, _

_-Mannie _

_**Have I been in love all along?**_

_Damon's POV _

_Boarding house_

The smell of the blood hit me aggresively,causing my lungs to widen, trying to catch every bit of the delicious and appealing scent.

I shook my head.

_Focus!_ My own mind told off.

I blurred to the upper storey, following the inviting smell.

But when my eyes caught her, on the floor, sourrounded by vivid red blood and in pain, all my instincts were suddenly shut out.

Repressed.

_Repulsed._

Elena was in a puddle of fresh blood. Hers.

I knelt next to her, all my senses in alert.

My shattered heart broke even more.

My Elena.

_What happened?_

I had no voice to ask.

The witch seemed to get my unspoken question.

"She tried to suicide!" her voice didn't come out so loud.

I figured out my hands were shaking when I cupped her head into them.

"Elena!" I called, firmly.

She didn't answer.

Why didn't she say something?

"Do some fucking spell! NOW!" I ordered with all the strenght I had left in _my _voice.

"I'm trying to find it!" she screamed back. "Give her your blood, Damon!"

Elena was barely breathing, hell! How could she even open her mouth and swallow!

"She won't swallow!" I echoed my fears.

But I didn't finish the sentence. I had already lead my bitten wrist to her pale purple lips.

She wasn't drinking.

I managed just one single drop to reach her mouth.

"Elena!" I called her. My voice was losing strenght. "I've put all myself to keep you alive."

_Please hear me. _Was all that my mind could manage to think.

"Don't leave me now. You'll kill me." I begged.

She kept her eyes closed.

"Don't do this to me..."

Even in that moment, she was unbelievably beautiful.

"I love you, Elena"

If those had to be my last words to her, those three letters were all that could express what I felt.

And one lonely tear of mine hit her white cheek.

Her heart thuddered, once.

Then was hush.

A slight whisper broke the silent.

I held my breath for an endless moment.

When she murmured my name, all my body was on fire.

"Damon"

I stroked her cheek, as she looked at me.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, and she narrowed her eyes to approve.

I wanted to kiss her. To tell everything was gonna be okay.

To tell her that I loved her.

"I love you" I repeated, as never in my entire existence.

Never, before, those words had been so true.

"I know" she tossed, slighlty. But then a coughing fit stopped her from talking.

"Shh" I reassured her. "You need to drink this" . I held her close to me.

She seemed to be drawn back to her unconsciousness.

I shoke her, urgent.

"Don't sleep!" my voice was eager.

"I.." she mumbled to herself,before she lost her strenght again. I felt her weight relaxing in my arms.

I put, at vampire speed, my bloody wrist on her mouth, once again, pushing it against her cold lips.

She was finally sucking.

Elena slighlty opened her eyes, trying to focus.

"Damon"she greeted me,as if I were her salvation.

That single word -_my name_- seemed to require all of her strenght left to talk.

My fingers were touching every single inch of her face, reassuring her, making her feel I was there.

"What did you do, Elena?" I told her off, gently.

_Elena's POV_

I was pulled to the blackness.

It was so strong.

It wanted me to give up.

But I couldn't.

I had one reason to stay alive.

What was it?

I couldn't remember.

A voice – an agelic one- called my name.

Was that heaven?

Something cold and irony went down my throat.

Then I could see.

Damon.

He was there.

_"I won't leave you"_ I wanted to say. _"I'm gonna fight for you"_.

But I couldn't find my voice.

"I love you" I saw his lips mouthing.

And my heart seemed to react, unconsciously, to that statement.

Had he really said that?

"I know" I answered, well aware that wasn't what I was supposed to tell back.

Cough burnt my throat.

Damon was still there, though.

I needed to tell him.

Before I died.

He yelled something at me.

Was he mad?

I didn't care.

"I..." was all that I could get out of my mouth.

NO!

I wanted to scream.

Blackness was inches from my face.

I needed to tell him.

He had the right to know.

His blood was all that I could taste for a bunch of seconds, then all became vivid, again.

"Damon" I was glad.

Happy like I had never been from a long time before.

"What did you do, Elena?"

And my heart went cold again.

"It was a mistake..." I apologized.

It really was.

Of course I was suffering.

But not so much to commit suicide.

The fact that those selfish blue eyes were staring at me like if they had just faced the most unbearable pain in the world, didn't help but made me feel guilty.

I wasn't just hurting myself.

I was hurting Bonnie.

And Damon.

His could touch on my cheek made me shiver, waking me up and making me realize my sourrounding.

I was held tight in his strong arms.

That was where the feeling of being safe came from.

"Say something" I begged, in a low voice. "Whatever."

He shook his head, now a really few inches next to mine.

"I was losing you. I had almost lost you forever." I was taken aback when I heard a thread of fear in his deep chest voice.

His fair puddles were fixed into my eyes.

"Didn't you say you would have let me go?" I asked, confused.

He meant that, when he argued with me.

"Maybe I'm not ready." he stated,with a long sigh.

"Why is that?" I demanded, a slight tone of anger in my voice. "You were so sure of your choice" I tried to hiss.

Why making me suffer so much, to regret everything the next day?

"I cannot accept the fact of you being gone forever" he whispered.

Just then I realized how much I needed those words.

I felt... almost complete.

There was still a part missing.

I could see his lips parting, and I didn't realize I was doing the same untill I felt his fresh breath on my face.

I was deserted to his unique cologne. I meant to take a deep breath, to fix the memory of his scent in my mind.

But he didn't let me.

His lips were so close. Almost touching.

Damon was waiting for me to take the last step.

I forgot about everything.

There was no Stefan .

No pain, no Ana, nothing.

Nothing else mattered but Damon's love for me.

And my deep, too deep affection for him.

When our lips finally touched, it was the sweetest kiss I could have ever imagined to get from him.

Yes.

Who was I denying that to?

I had wondered many times how our kiss would have been, comparing his feelings to his brother's.

But it couldn't feel so... sadisfying.

It was wrong. Wasn't it?

When his hands were cupping my face, wiping away my tears and my sweat, a flashback came to my mind.

The night when he was about to die.

I knew how it was like to feel like he had just did, tonight.

And the revelation filled up my mind.

Had I been in love all along?

All that I could feel was Damon.

By now, I had let him in.

I had crossed the line at the edge of the forbidden.

I had left my safe zone, and had gotten myself in a very dangerous one.

Where would have it lead me ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Here goes the chap!_

_I'd suggest to listen to the song "Total Eclipse of the heat" while reading this._

_It got me inspired._

_Thanks to everyone who supports this story._

_Hope ya'll like it! _

_-Mannie_

_This isn't over_

Our lips were connected, my heart was pounding fast.

But I had to stop it.

I couldn't let that happen.

He pulled back, almost as if he had heard my thoughts.

"Are you so keen on goodbye kisses?" he teased.

But I could see how emotional he had gotten.

"I'm not saying goodbye, _myself_" I muttered, and couldn't help but stared at his perfectly soft lips.

He seemed to get closer, but then suddenly backed off.

I unconsciously sighed.

What was that for?

My senses caught his unique scent. It reminded me of cold and lonely nights, yet it was so soothing.

Could I ever be protected from the darkness itself?

Maybe it was where I was meant to me.

I shook my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked, concerned.

He looked around.

Damon seemed to be as distant from the rest of the world as I had been seconds before.

"Bonnie's downstairs" he was helped by his senses "When I left, Katherine and the others were still at the cleaning " he unashamedly tried to dupe me.

I know whose name he was trying not to pronounce.

I nodded, but suddenly figured out what had gone on in the past few hours.

"Wait" I widened my eyes, sitting properly on my knees. He let go of me . "Where's Klaus?"

"I guess he's not a thread anymore. " he shrugged.

I was even more shocked.

"Is he human?"

"If the curse thing's worked fine, yes. " he was thinking about something. "Although I wish he was simply dead " he smirked,bitterly.

_Fifteen minutes later_

We were in the huge living room of the boarding house.

Bonnie was sitting next to me, trying to distract herself by reading her witchcraft book.

I had a weird feeling. And was so nervous that I started fidgetting on the border of the couch,between long sighes.

"What?" Bonnie eyed me.

"I don't know" I shook my head. " It's nothing, I guess." I looked away.

"Elena" she called , waiting for me to stare in her eyes. "I'm your best friend. Plus, a powerful witch" she said, sarcastic.

She managed to make me laugh.

"Seriously" she stated. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath.

"It's just that I have this strange sensation" I shrugged ,as she tilted her head to one side.

"Explain better" she prompted me to talk.

There was a brief pause.

I was wondering whether or not to say that. I was afraid it might have brought bad luck.

"Like if it all this mess hasn't end yet."

Somebody knocked on the door.

We both raised our heads toward the entrance.

Bonnie went completly pale.

Who would have knocked at a vampire's door by that hour of the night?

I was curious, and weirdly tense.

"No worries, really." Damon's sarcastic voice came from the staircase. He was headed to open the door.

"Damon.." I called.

It was too silent.

I reached for him, but he was already on the doorstep.

As the door swung open, cold wind blew in, and then got right through my bones.

I shivered.

Nobody was out there.

"Don't go" I whispered,still keeping my voice firm and urgent.

Bonnie was now behind me.

Damon gave me a narrowed look.

"Whoever is out there, is not human. You know that" I suggested, concerned. "Don't go out".

Damon paced one step ahead.

But then Bonnie hissed "The spell I casted will protect you from anything supernatural that there's out there. If you go, it won't be me to blame for your own sake"

Damon finally talked.  
>"Whoever's out there is such of a dick not to face me. Although that's pretty fair to wanting to play it at equal terms" he spoke aloud.<p>

He didn't even give me the chance to complain, that he was outside, by the light of the porch.

Then it happened all of a sudden.

A black figure appeared from the dark facing the three of us.

Even Damon's vampire speed wasn't enough to fool it.

That thing shot itself on his body, tossing him to the ground.

A wolf.

A huge, black wolf.

"Damon" I cried, helplessy.

Bonnie held my hand sharply, forcing me into the house.

I couldn't actually see very much.

It was a mixture of blurry figures, fighting against each other.

I didn't know who to support.

It was too fast for me to see.

Then a choked howl.

And it was all over.

The wolf laid on the floor, not moving.

A wooden stake was driven into his chest.

Damon stood up for a second, then his painful look was locked on my eyes.

I couldn't help but reached to him, as if attracted to an invisible but powerful strenght.

He fell right in my arms, bringing us both on the ground.

"Damon!"

My face was suddenly warm and wet.

Tears made me impossible to see clearly. I tried to remove them, but they fell on his face, leading my sight on the cause of his state.

A huge bit was on his neck.

"No" I hissed, unbelieving.

"No!"my cry was loud. "Please help me!" I begged.

"Bonnie" I managed to say, between the deep sobbings. "He's dying"

"Damon!" I called, stroking his cheek. But he wasn't moving.

He stood still and sweaty. His eyes closed.

"Damon, don't leave me !"

I was holding his face a few inches to mine.

"Damon! I'm here with you!" I brought back to my memory how it felt to be so close,yet so distant. Because I knew he could hear me. But his voice was lacking.

"Be strong , Damon" another tear reached my lips, falling on his.

I heard Bonnie behind me.

But right now I didn't care.

There was only him.

"You told me you weren't leaving" I was helpless. Falling apart.

I kissed his forhead, inhaling his unforgettable smell.

"I love you,Damon".


	13. Chapter 13

_Yay! I'm back._

_My laptop ain't working, and I managed somehow to open a Word Document, just to update for you guys! _

_I'm gonna get it fixed as soon as possible, so don't panic if you don't see me updating for a couple of days in row. _

_**THANK YOU. All of those who reviews make my day.**_

_**You guys, who read and don't comment, I won't eat you if you'll leave me feedbacks! **_

_**Love you anyway :)**_

_Hope ya'll like this chap!_

_-Mannie_

_**Last Kiss**_

Damon was still, in my arms.

But as those words reached his mind, his lips slightly parted in response.

At the earlier revelation, my heart thudded giving extra strenght for new tears to trail a burning path down to my cheeks.

"Don't leave me" I sobbed.

This couldn't be happening.

"Elena.." he managed to whisper. So softly that I found it hard to believe he had actually said those words, even if we were a few inches apart.

"Shh" I reassured him. "It's okay. " I knew he would be complaining about what I had just _admitted, _if he could have.

Was I new to that aching feeling in my heart?

Now that I had spoken it aloud, half of me felt even more dying inside.

But I needed him to know, before he'd left this world.

I'd have dealed with the pain _after_ he was _gone_.

A sparkling tear fell down the corner of Damon's eye.

"Good..bye" he whispered.

"No!" I cried aloud. "Don't ever say that!"

"I..." he struggled. "It's time".

I closed my eyes, and kissed desperatly his soft lips.

"Well well" a voice from the darkness called aloud.

My instincts screamed at me to run, to hide.

But I had Damon in my arms.

I suddenly became alert of all the sourrounding.

I turned for a couple of seconds to face a teary-eyed Bonnie.

Her misery was replace abruptly with concern and determination.

I followed her gaze, to face the group of Originals emerging from the darkness.

"Deadly Damon finally got your heart, hasn't he?" Elijah asked, weirdly amused.

"You've had what you wanted, Elijah" I stated, cold as ever "You owe me something."

I was whishing to find a cure,trying to appear sure of myself.

_Maybe_ he knew the way.

"It wasn't just you who saved my life" he announced, pointing at some other human shapes from the dark.

Katherine.

_Stefan._

The look on this last's eyes was petrified.

Pain fastly took its place, as he dropped his jaw at the sight of his dying brother.

One more tear escaped my eye.

I uncounsciously held Damon closer. He breathed, coughing.

"We helped you" I was talking back to the Original.

"Oh, I know" he said back, then blurred next to me.

"A deal's a deal, my dear Elena" he smirked at his way of choosing his words.

"The blood of an Original can cure a vampire." _my last chance to play it right _I thought.

It was all up to him, now.

I eyed the black fainted werewolf, with hatred.

He followed my gaze, and raised one eyebrow.

"I guess the curse didn't envolve the wolf part."

I nodded, urgent.

"Please" I begged.

Every second was wasting the possibility of saving Damon's life.

I stroked his cheek, and another couple of sobbings invaded me.

"Help him"

Elijah lead his bloody wrist to Damon's lips.

The other Originals watched the scene, still and aware.

Damon managed to drink, gaining color on his face seconds after seconds.

"Hey" I greeted, sweet and grateful.

He just narrowed his eyebrows.

"Elena" he said in a low and tired voice.

"I'm right here. You're gonna be fine, now" I assured him, squeezing his hand.

I looked at the saviour.

"Thank you"

"A deal's a deal" he announced,solemn.

" I rely on the Salvatores to keep you safe."

I couldn't understand.

"Apparently, your blood is the key of creating new hybrids" he seemed interested. "We don't wanna waste your life. "

I nodded, since it was the only thing I could manage to do in that moment.

Elijah turned his back to me and reached his members.

"Thank you for reuniting to my family" he looked touched. "Finn, do what you're in charge of."

His stunning brother reached to the animal, still laying on the floor, and loaded him on his shoulders.

"We'll see you around" was the greeting they gave us before disappearing.

Then it was hush.

Damon slighlty lifted his body, I made him space.

There was a brief pause, when we looked in each other's eyes.

Trying to read our souls.

What had just happened.

All that I knew was that now he _knew_.

But still, I wasn't looking at him differently.

Nothing had changed.

And that was because I had been lying to myself all along.

But it didn't matter.

He was _alive._

"Damon!" I whispered, my mind craving for something I couldn't name.

I burst myself into his arms, as he whispered in my hair a touched and grateful "Thank you".

I shivered at the contact.

"Brother" Stefan called, as Damon turned to face him.

I couldn't.

I took that advantage to leave the two brothers an intimate moment.

"I'm glad you're okay." I heard him getting closer, the sound of his footsteps on the staircase of the porch.

I felt Damon nodding.

I spied under his arm, catching the exact copy of my eyes.

Just with a thread of guilt and something readily hidden behind the common protection wall.

Katherine's.

I looked away, tossing my head into Damon's chest.

I finally felt _safe._

_Damon's POV_

Stefan was in front of me, speechless.

As much as me.

I just had my life saved by Elena.

And got to have her lips on mine, twice.

But the most important matter was that she had told me she loved me.

I couldn't find anything that made sense to tell my baby brother,right away.

"What, are you leaving again, now?" I demanded.

Now that all the Klaus thing was over, had we lost Stefan forever?

It was not the right thing to ask, as I heard Elena's heart racing for one or two beats.

Stefan heard it, too.

We both eyed her.

"I don't know" he was being honest. I could tell. "I may be a waste of time for you. My unhumanity could cause you issues. "

Back on the well build façade.

Who the hell was he thinking to fool?

I narrowed my eyes, then gave him a crooked face.

"Tks." I hissed. " Baby evil bro is back."

I heard Katherine's contained but bitter giggle.

"That's just the way it is, Damon" he shrugged.

"Sure Stefan" I was sarcastic. "Whatever".

I decided to ignore him, as I held Elena close, lifting her up.

"I'll take her upstairs" Bonnie offered, as I agreed.

Elena turned to face me one more time before leaving.

If my heart could awake, by now it'd have been thudding so fast, risking to burst out of my chest.

_Elena's POV_

If Stefan'd have left, it may have been better.

But then what about his humanity?

I needed to be there when he'd have discovered it, well hidden , in the corners of his shattered soul.

Problem was that he wouldn't let me do that.

Being pushed away many times was too much for me to bear.

As I headed to a random guest room, Bonnie was silent next to me.

I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded.

Once inside the room, I faced the window right in front of the door, turning my back to my best friend.

"Elena?" she called.

I didn't move.

"Elena!" she touched my shoulder, making me turn to face her.

My expression was a worn out face, framed by two silent tears.

"Hunnie" she hugged me. "It's for the best" she reassured me,all understanding.

"No Bonnie" I told back. "It's for his best" .

A sob almost made me choke.

I was wetting her shirt, by now.

My eyes were on fire.

But between the flames, I was able to see his blue eyes.

"You can go home, Bonnie" he announced, calm. "I called you a cab".

My best friend stroked my cheek and left a kiss on it, then took off.

Damon blurred next to me, taking my face between his hands.

"You're not gonna sleep tonight. Are you?" he guessed.

I simply shook my head.

He smirked, bitterly. "Then we're gonna clear things up, Elena. " he caught my gaze. "Enough with the suffering"


	14. Chapter 14

_What's up, over there?_

_I'm gonna answer your review after I'll post this chapter._

_I got comments from new people. And I LOVE THAT._

_As I told ya, I won't eat anybody!_

_This is kinda romantic/dramatic chapter._

_All about Elena's disorder. And Damon's thoughts._

_ENJOY!_

_AND** KEEP REVIEWING!**_

_**P.s:** These are the songs I'd suggest to listen._

_BREATHE EASY watch?v=SP0bEIis80s BEAUTIFUL watch?v=TLYKH3Dr2Kg_

_I Just Wanna Be Beautiful_

I was trembling.

"There's nothing to talk about, Damon" I dared to reply.

His eyes narrowed, showing darkest sections of blue.

"Don't lie to me, Elena" his voice was soft.

Why keep all this show going?

He wasn't going to give up.

"You know the reason." I tried to look away, backing off of his grasp.

He let me space.

The silence that followed those words was way too uncomfortable.

Reminding Damon how much I loved Stefan did nothing but hurt him. Still, he wasn't refusing to let the subject drop.

Why was he so stubborn?

I heard his quiet sight.

"I'm not talking about Stefan" he stated.

And I froze.

I caught his gaze for half a second, but found myself not able to hold it.

I stared at the white silk blankets under us.

It was good to have that soft material to sit on. My bones were actually aching.

"It's about you" Damon caught back my attention .

I faked ignorance.

"Elena. Look at me and tell me that I'm wrong."

I couldn't.

My expression wasn't capable of lying unashamedly on his face.

Katherine had been enough to him with her lies.

I wasn't gonna act like her.

Not more than I _already_ had.

I took a deep breath, then met his ocean blue eyes.

"I hate it" I said, my jawl tensed.

"What?" he narrowed his eyebrow, his voice suddenly turning in understanding.

There was a brief pause.

"Every time.." I took another deep breath, holding back my tears. "I see my reflection in the mirror I wish I could... disappear."

Shame was all that I was feeling.

And pity.

For how _ridicolous_ I could have appeared to his eyes.

_Damon's POV_

She admitted it.

She spoke aloud what had been my biggest concern those days.

Elena was staring at her crossed hands.

Her heart was beating fast.

I saw a sparkle trailing a wet path on her left cheek.

She, then, screwed up her eyes; and more tears filled her stunning face.

Pain was so hard to render me speechless.

I could only stare at her.

I wished I could tell her how amazing she was to my eyes, how much I had wished that beautiful woman in front of me _was_ mine.

But I knew that wouldn't have helped.

I covered her hands with mine, tightening the hold.

She was so cold... and tiny.

Her body had radically changed in two weeks.

I needed to stop that.

I had to do something.

"Look at me" I whispered. My voice was so unstable that I doubted I could have reassured her. "You need to talk. You need to tell me whatever is going on in your head."

Tears reached her lips.

She shook her head.

"I can't"

I shook her hands.

"Why?" my voice was almost an unhearable murmur.

"Because..." she breathed, as her smell reached and hit me suddenly. "It's hard. _She_ won't let me talk".

I saw her freezing, as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

Wait.

_Her who?_

"Who, Elena?" was all that I could manage to ask.

It was a serious matter.

More than I had ever excepted.

"This voice." she whispered. "The same that's telling me to shut up and suffer alone." her noisette eyes were seeking for help in mine.

"Then that's exactly what you ain't gonna do" I replied, trying to put myself in her shoes.

I had always been a fighter.

Nothing had ever stopped me.

It had been like that when I had thought I loved Katherine.

Then when I had looked out for myself all those years.

Saving Elena was the only thing I couldn't afford myself to do wrong.

I'd have succeded.

As I always had.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I couldn't hold myself back.

I needed to know.

"I'm.." she stopped.

I held her hands tighter.

Her bones were sticking out.

"I'm _fat._" she closed her eyes, keeping me from reading her. "I can't be what I wanna be. "

She seemed to hold back something.

Then she bursted into sobs.

"Is being happy too much to ask?" she asked, while her crying took away from her her breaths.

"And.." she took a brief pause. "The worst thing is that I'm not able to stop, Damon."

It was _too_ _much_.

"Come here " I begged, as I held her close and tight in my embrace.

Her tears were the biggest and most unbearable thing that could have ever happen to me.

There was no one to blame.

No one had commited a murder.

No one was guilty.

Except for the thing that was sucking her life, taking her away from me.

From herself.

It was something I had never faced before.

Something I wasn't ready to handle.

"I can't make it stop" her voice was high, not controlled.

Elena was in my arms for the whole night, crying.

As minutes went by, the fire that burnt my heart seemed to grow hotter and hotter, destroying every inch of my body.

I kept on kissing her forehead, on holding her close to my chest whenever I heard her having a crying attack.

When dawn shone with its first lights, I knew what I had to do.

I wouldn't have stepped back.

My determination was as true as the love I felt for the woman in my arms.

_Elena's POV_

I had confessed it.

Not all of it, though.

Damon had stood there, silent.

I wondered about what would've happened the next morning, coming out with two possibilities.

Either he'd given up on me, thinking I was a lost cause. Or he'd put me under an instense psychiatrical cure.

It wasn't him to blame.

It was me who was a real _issue._

No matter how thankful I had been to Ana, it was obvious she was killing me.

There had been no day where she wouldn't have invaded my mind.

Did I have to live the rest of my life with her in my thoughts?

When morning came, I fell alsleep in his arms.

_Some hours later_

I woke up, feeling dizzy and tired.

When I stood up, my heart raced,frenetic.

I knew I had to cling to something and wait for its pace to slow down.

A shadow blurred in the room, then stood right opposite to my person.

"Morning" Damon greeted.

"Hey" I replied, my voice still dried from the last night's crying.

I suddenly felt embarassed for what had gone on just a few hours before.

"I made you a light breakfast" he announced, proud of himself.

Then he gave me a smile, trying to light up his perfect shaped face.

"You're not so good on pretending" I stated, headed to the bathroom.

He was silent. Then answered back, of course.

"Actually with you".

I turned to him, and watched as his expression had switched in just a bunch of seconds.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, massaging my temples.

As I did so, I figured how his smell had clinged my clothes.

When I opened my eyes, he was standing right a few inches from my face.

"Damn it" I muttered, startled.

He smirked.

"You're okay?" he asked, his eyes taking hold of mine.

I shivered when his hand was on my hip.

But then backed off.

I didn't want him to pinch my fat.

Damon was taken aback.

"Headache.I'll get an aspirin" I told him, as he nodded.

"First you'll have your breakfast."

I didn't answer, but locked myself in the bathroom.

I stared at my face in the mirror, running my fingers through my hair.

I'd have had a cold shower.

To freshen my mind.

And obviously wake my metabolism up.

I got my purse open and looked for the medicine.

Once found it, I let the water from the sink open and swallowed it.

_Screw up breakfast_.

I wouldn't have had it.


	15. Chapter 15

_It's surely not the best chapter I wrote._

_But I'm so tired. School's stressing me out._

_Too much._

_I promise you this was just a passage chapter. Next one's gonna be waay better._

_Enjoy! AND REVIEW!_

_Mannie_

_**We're so much alike**_

Cold water made me tremble uncontrollably.

But it was for the best.

It would have made me burn more calories.

At the thought, I mentally calculated how many of them I'd had in the last three days.

250.

Perfect.

At least all of this will make you get good marks at maths. I thought,sarcastically.

Three minutes later my shower was over.

I went to Damon's room, not wanting to face him-_and my breakfast_- downstairs.

As I laid on his bed, I opened my journal and started writing a new entry.

_24th, September 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad some of this mess has finally cleared up. I hope this is the real end of Klaus._

_Yes._

_They managed to turn him human, in order for him not to cause any more troubles._

_I hope with all my strenght his revenging family will keep him in his place._

_Where no harm can be done._

_Speaking of that._

_I had Damon in my arms, dying._

_As revealed, Klaus' werewolf aspect wasn't kept from manifesting, even though the curse was removed._

_And I did something stupid._

_Really stupid._

_I told Damon something I shouldn't have said._

_Truth telling, I told him two things I should have kept my mouth shut about._

_But I was losing him._

_And about the first matter, I think it was the best thing to do._

_I told him that I loved him._

_Do I really feel that?_

_I have no certainty._

_The only thing I'm positive about is that Damon's keeping me from falling._

_From my love for Stefan._

_From the shadow that follows me wherever I go._

_Ana._

_The secret I should have kept from myself. The secret I regret having told him._

_But I couldn't help it._

"What're you up to?" Damon freaked me out.

I hadn't heard him coming.

More, I didn't wanna see him discovering my too-personal dialogue with my journal.

I shrugged,casual.

He went to sit next to me, glaring.

"What?" I asked, faking annoyance.

"You know you can't fool a vampire 150 year old. Don't ya?" he was cocky.

"I don't get your point" I kept on going with lies.

". Now" he spoke like if I was some kind of dyslexic, pointing the lower storey.

"Uhm.." I stared at my still open journal. "Not hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?" his cold and authoritarian voice inflicted me fear.

He caught my eyes.

"I don't re.." but I stopped. What the hell was I thinking to do?

He goggled his eyes.

"You don't remember?" Hatred filled his voice.

But his expression was quickly fixed.

I shrugged,again.

"Then I'll be a good baby-sitter." Katherine's voice filled the room.

She was lead on the doorstep, with her cat-like posture and malicious and over maked up eyes.

Damon stared,not seeming surprised.

"Behave, Katherine" he hissed.

She raised one eyebrow.

"I'll have fun with the puppy." she replied, sarcastic, as her eyes went on me.

I couldn't help but made her a face.

She smiled ,cocky and satisfied.

I heard Damon lifting up.

"Be a good grandma" he spit right into her face as he left the room.

I couldn't help but gliggled watching the selifh vampire's expression on her face turning white with anger.

"So what are we, starving?" she sharply asked me some minutes later.

I glared.

"I'm not." I stood up, meaning to leave the room and to get away as far away from her as possible.

I didn't know where Damon had gone, so I took my phone from my pocket and texted him.

_You're cruel. Where are you going?_

_Mind your business,nosy parker. _

I smiled, imagining his voice pronouncing those words.

_Screw you. _

_Ouch. That really hurt, Elena._

I shook my head.

_You're not gonna tell me, are you? I saved your life. You owe me one. _I tried.

_Really? Are we gonna play this game? No way Elena. Go have fun with grandma. Bye._

I pouted, and ignored his last text.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"What? Hottie's not giving you what you want?" Katherine giggled,appearing right next to me.

I inhaled some fresh air, exasperated.

Was she gonna follow me in the house?

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, in an offhand way.

I headed to the parlour, getting the answer to my question.

She was.

"I'm bored. Plus, you shouldn't answer with a question to another question. It's rude." She pretended to be offended.

"Aw. Poor little Katherine gets hurt" I teased.

"We're so much more alike than you could ever think" she stated, sure of herself.

I didn't answer.

I knew she was right.

"It's no coincidence that we happened to love them both" she kept on saying.

I froze.

"Ignore me as much as you want, Elena" she was sharp. "We both know the truth."

I eyed her, as I sat on the couch.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You love Damon." she looked smug. "I even heard you saying that." she shrugged. " Don't deny."

It took me a moment to elaborate.

_Wait._

If she had heard it... Then Stefan had, too.

My hands went cold.

"Leave" I ordered.

"I can't" she seemed pleased.

"Then shut up".

_Boarding house, early evening._

Bonnie wasn't asnwering my messages.

Neither Damon.

I just got one text from him saying he "was on a mission".

I was so mad.

And had decided to work that off by working out.

I found out Damon had many gym tools.

Of course.

I had been running on the treadmil for 45 minutes by now.

"Isn't that enough?" Katherine's tone seemed slightly concerned, as she blurred in the room.

I shook my head.

"My body's just like yours, Elena. Obviously better dressed up,," she was cocky. "but it's the same. I don't think you need so much of that."

"Whoa. Was that... a compliment?" I tried to use my voice, but I was out of breath.

"Just a statement" she shrugged.

Katherine got closed and turned off the treadmil.

"Enough" she announced.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm baby sitting you. Don't you wanna make _him_ kill me? If you get an heart attack, it's me to blame." she announced, then left.

I was actually feeling dizzy, when I got down.

I heard a noisy and irritating buzz in my ears. Then my view began to obsure from the corner of my eyes.

I was seeing more and more black.

And blue and yellow dots.

What the hell was going on?

My mouth felt dryied up, filled with a disgusting sense of nausea.

I lost control of my body.

It was deciding where to go by itself.

I couldn't stop it.

_Behind._

_Ahead._

I repeated the same process twice, before my legs lost their last strenght, making me floor.

That hurt my kneels.

Bones cracked hardly.

And a mournful headache made me moan in pain.

I let my body fell entirely down, keeping my eyes well shut.

"Katherine" I called, and felt cold hands on my face.

Then nothing else.

_Katherine's POV_

I had heard her heart racing as I left the room.

I'd thought it was because of all the running she had done.

Instead, I was wrong.

A weird cracking noise reached my ears.

Then a moment of hush.

"Katherine" her weak voice called me.

I blurred to the room she was in, seeing Elena on the floor.

Nobody, from decades, had begged for my help.

"Hey" I tried to call her.

But there was no response.

"Elena. For God's Sake. Not again."

I bit my wrist and gave it to her.

She drank just a little amount.

I held her up,and made her swallow some water from the little bottle she was keeping next to the treadmil.

I cursed in my mind.

"Damon" I called as I heard the entrance door shut open from downstairs.

And then I froze.

It wasn't Damon.

_It was worst._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm so excited about this and the next chapters._

_I finally got to the point where the best of the action goes on._

_Thank you to those who review last chap! _

_**KEEP ON REVIEWING.**_

_As I said, **I need to feel motivated**. I need to know you guys are enjoying what I write._

_Love y'all._

_-Mannie_

_**Kidnapping**_

_Elena's POV_

Katherine's metallic blood soon made my body react.

I felt my breaths slowing down, my head stopped to spin around.

When I opened my eyes, she was knelt right next to me.

The room went still around me.

When I was ready to give a look, I figured out that her eyes were fixed in a specific point in the air, looking at something I couldn't picture until I followed her glare.

A blond young man stood right in front of us.

He had a tall, musclar build.

His eyes were in the deepest black I had ever seen.

Finn.

"Good evening, my lovelies" he greeted, menacing.

I sensed Katherine froze.

I searched for her gaze, but she didn't took it off from the possible threat.

"What brings you here?" Katherine asked, her voice tense.

"That's none of being concerned of, Katerina." he smirked, deadly. "At least not _now_".

All the blood in my veins went cold.

I could smell troubles.

And the sight of the vampire in front of me did nothing but increase my fear.

I stood up.

Katherine followed me.

Finn blurred next to us, and whispered in my doppleganger's ear. "Behave, and it will work just fine."

Katherine tried to take a deep sight, her whole body seemed to be tied with invisible threads that ordered her to stop where she was.

She was so scared she couldn't even move.

Frightened as I had never seen before.

I wanted it to be a bad dream.

I wanted to wake up.

"Now." Finn called back for our attention "You need to follow me."

I tried to catch Katherine's gaze.

When she figured out I was desperatly seeking for her eyes to meet mine, she tried to incourage me with a strict nod.

We walked out of the boarding house with a slow human pace.

I was betting the Original enjoyed every second of that.

He was a _hunter_.

He loved seeing the fear in his victim's eyes.

Today would have been our turn.

As I left, I tried to memorize everything in the home, knowing I wouldn't have seen it anymore.

I hadn't figure out it all yet.

But when cold air hit me hard on my face, my heart thudded fast, risking to burst out of my chest.

A fancy, black car was waiting for us , its engine roaring silently.

I followed Katherine inside.

A freezing hand met mine on the black leather back seat.

Katherine's.

"I'm right here" was all that she whispered.

I thought I was dreaming, but obviously she actually meant that.

Her face – a copy of mine – erased for a second that thread of cocky and evil attitude she had.

I felt a hint of calmness, that quickly went away as the back of my mind processed what had just happeed.

Shock was rushly replaced with a soaring fear.

A shiver ran down my spine.

We were both gonna _die_.

The car drived for miles.

It seemed a like a nightmare, where the more you wanted it to stop, the more it kept on going on.

Now and then I would look at my twin, and she would do the same.

None of us dared to speak.

A compelled human announced we had gotten to our destination many hours later.

Finn nodded satisfied, then threw himself on the innocent man, sucking out his life.

My jaw went open, in horror.

I held back a scream, as Katherine squeezed my hand.

I didn't know if it was to reassure me or to held her back from some other different kind of need.

I eyed her, as her glance was fixed on the image going on in front of us.

Violet veins appeared under her eyes.

But quickly faded.

When we were out of the car, I sensed the change of temperature in the air.

It was cold, but loaded with tension.

"Follow me, please" and another smirk lightened the Original's face, as he came out from the darkness of the passenger compartment.

Katherine sighed, exasperated.

"Have you got a problem, Katerina?" his English accent was as strong as ever.

"Not at all, Finn" she was being sarcastic, I could tell.

I looked around to see the complete nothing.

We were on an abadoned land.

A sinister and ruined farmstead was all that was present in the zone.

I swallowed, uneasy.

I couldn't imagine the inside of the building would be even more frightening.

Darkness made it impossible to see it all, but the places where the light of the full moon hit, were just like in horror movies.

Somehow, that old house reminded so much of the tomb.

"Close the door behind your back" the Original ordered,and without even facing us, he kept on walking towards a dark room.

Katherine thought about running for a second.

We both exchanged a furtive look, but then I sighed and shook my head.

She took a deep breath and did as she was asked.

She walked ahead of me,leading the way, since I was unable to see with my human sight.

Katherine suddenly stopped.

As she did that, I quickly got that was our end of the line.

I narrowed my eyes, getting used to the faint light.

An old stoned table was place right below a hole in the wall. I thought there used to be a window there.

The rest of the room was filled with darkness and disquieting shadows.

I was terror strickened when I saw chains laying in the middle of the room.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Finn's voice echoed in the dead silence.

His figure emerged from the darkness opposite to us.

He had his hand full of something I was unable to name.

But as soon as he paced forward, the light hit the dark and thick chains in his palm.

In front of me, Katherine was freaking out.

I eyed her, startled.

_What?_ I wanted to ask.

_Somebody give me some answers_.

But all that I could do was waiting there for the worst to happen.

"Don't you think it's so weird how the _bad things_ you do, haunt you untill they get revenged on yourself?" the Original's menacing voice was obviously directed to the vampire dopplegänger.

As Finn approached, his blond hair glistened by the light of the moon, becoming so fair to look white.

He was extremely gorgeous.

And deadly dangerous.

"I could say the same for your brother" my evil twin hissed, her fists clenched.

"We'll I guess his time hasn't come yet." he smirked,darkly.

"You know you'll both be _dead _by the light of the sun" I was speechless in how Katherine was still being Katherine.

I couldn't understand their dialogue.

What did Klaus have to do in all of this?

But then all was clear.

A howl broke the hush.

And a pair of red eyes appeared from the corner behind the Original.

It was a wolf.

It was Klaus.

And soon enough I was sure my life would have ended up in a matter of_ short_ time.

Katherine stood in my way, snarling at the threat.

"Behave, Katerina." Finn smiled, polite.

"I'm gonna die. I'll _enjoy_ my last minutes." she hissed, even more sharply.

"That's exactly what _I_ mean to do." He nodded, emphasizing on the subject.

He then blurred next to me, dashing Katherine on the left wall.

So close to the werewolf.

I held my breath, untill she was far enough from him not to be bitten.

"So" Finn required back my attention. He was standing a few steps from me. "Let's see what we're gonna do _with you_".

I was so afraid I couldn't talk.

I let my jawl drop, to breathe more easily.

A slap hit hard my face.

The noise was so much to make my ears buzzle.

I flew on the opposite side, hitting with violence against the stoned table.

I screamed in pain.

It took a minute for my eyes to open and focus.

My sight was blurry.

But I could see Finn approaching.

I backed off, hitting the table behind me.

"If you want me dead, do it _now_." I hissed, still in pain.

"Then I'll have one girl less. I want to _enjoy myself _with both of you alive."

Finn took hold of my green scarf and pulled it from the tips.

My breath was soon over and I gasped, begging for air.

With an invisible movement, he took it off and his fangs were sucking blood from my neck.

I didn't even had time to scream.

My legs felt dizzier and dizzier.

All my body went suddenly weak.

I knew he wouldn't have killed me.

I knew this _wasn't_ my end.

But I fainted, drawn into the blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

_Heyy!_

_I know. I should have updated yesterday._

_But my laptop was dead. I managed to get it fixed in one day, and wrote this chapter just now (with a really high temperature). _

_I'm excited, though._

_**A LOT OF STUFF IS HAPPENING HERE.**_

_REMEMBER:_

_**THE MORE YOUR REVIEW, THE BETTER MY CHAPTERS WILL BE. **__(I'm grateful to all those ones who comment on my every single chap!)_

_It's all about motivation, guys!_

_Hope to get your feedbacks!_

_Love y'all._

_Mannie_

_**I don't wanna die**_

When I woke up the first the first thing I felt under my body was a freezing stone.

I widened my eyes, finding my hands chained up on my head.

Just then I figured out I was laying on the stoned table.

I looked around, to check out that I wasn't alone.

I was terrified when I saw what was going on right in front of me.

Katherine was in the centre of the room, in a black lacy bra and panties.

"Well well" Finn's diabolical voice made my heart froze. "Look who's awake!"

I fought hard to slow down the pace of my breaths.

He ignored me, thought, concentrating on Katherine.

The expression on her face did nothing but made me feel pity.

I could have bet she was hating every second of it.

But she was _proud_.

Enough to let it show.

"You should compell me" she teased the Original, who stepped close to her.

"And why is that?" he demanded, cocky.

"Because I won't make it get it any _further_" the challenging tone in her voice seemed to be breaking into a complete opposite feeling in the end of her sentence.

"I'm quite sorry to disappoint you" he contracted his face in a painful expression. What a good _actor_. "but that won't happen, my dear" his sudden threatening tone was nowhere to be as frightening as Katherine's

Finn knelt down, picking up some thick chains from the floor.

Katherine took a step back, but then found herself way too near Klaus, who was still in his werewolf aspect.

She hissed, as Finn approached , a grin lightening his face.

He was loving every second of that.

"Down on your _knees_, Katerina." The authoritharian voice ordered.

Her answer was a simple,but heavy silence.

"_Careful_. I'll set the animal free" he warned her, as Klaus let out a short and deep growl in response.

I could see Katherine's desperation reflecting her eyes, a copy of mine. She did –_though_- the only thing that could have saved her from the werewolf bite.

_Obeying_.

The chains were hardly lifted from the ground. I could have never imagined how much they could have weighted.

Neither what use he was _gonna do_ with those.

Finn slowly raised them from the ground, casting them on Katherine's bare back.

"NO!" I cried in the exact moment they touched her.

She let a weak gasp out of her moth, as her shoulders bent down for the hard impact.

Katherine squeezed her eyes,as Finn smirked satisfied.

And he hit her again.

_Harder._

"This is for your 500 years of running and hiding" .

Katherine held back the unbereable pain by clenching her fists.

And those chains were again on her back.

"And this is for having been _fucked_ by half this world but me or my brother"

I closed my eyes at the hard and loudy noise of Katherine's bones breaking under the pressure.

She screamed, in pain.

When I managed to open them again, I saw a single tear trailing slowly its path down to her cheeck.

I felt my eyes going wet.

As much as I had hated her, and for all the misery she had inflicted me and my family, that was too much.

It wasn't just for the physical pain she was going through.

But for how her _dignity_ was being taken away.

I begged a whispered "Please" as my mind processed those thoughts.

But the torture dragged on and on.

I don't know how long it had been since the Original had started, but right now Katherine was laying on the floor with her back exposed to Finn.

She let out a coughing fit,exhausted.

He stared at her for a bunch of seconds, then his eyes were on me, brewing up something.

It was just as if his gaze was controlling my body, freezing it.

But I knew it was only an endless fear.

My time had come.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I asked, as he approached.

Where was Damon?

He had promised me to never leave me again.

To protect me forever.

Then why the hell was all of this happening?

Silent tears got briefly my whole face wet, and I struggled to keep away the blur from my eyes.

Finn was still stepping closer.

"It's all because of you, my dear Elena Petrova" as he voiced what had been my biggest concern in the last year, guilt and pain overrun me.

It was _because of me_.

Everything was because of me.

Since my parent's death.

Since my birth.

I was a Petrova.

I knew that.

But hearing it said for the first time aloud, was kind of a revelation.

I suddenly felt the need of honouring my blood line.

I would have done what I had learnt to do.

To_ struggle_.

Maybe all the pain I had to go through in the last year was some kind of preparation to this .

Maybe my destiny had already been written.

Was I a _marked_ girl?

I took a deep breath. "Enjoy yourself, Finn" I hissed his name, disgusted. "Because this is gonna be your _last_ happy time."

He seemed taken aback from my strong and sudden willpower.

"Pity that you won't live long_ enough_ to see it" was his readyand sharp answer.

"Aren't I some kind of ingredient into creating new hybrids?" I replied, cocky.

Katherine's faint smirk appeared on her face.

Even in the pain, she was still Katherine.

I soon figured out I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him.

I couldn't have helped it, anyway.

I was tied up,_literally_.

Finn laid on me, kissing my stomach. Pulling up my tank top.

I struggled to set free.

"Let go of me!" I screamed , helpless .

Suddenly Katherine blurred, throwing herself on the Original.

But she was weak .

And –as far as I knew- he was around 1000 years old.

Finn managed to back her off with just one arm, his lips still kissing my bare skin.

She flew to the opposite wall, and laid down moaning.

I felt cold.

His hands got the hold of my zip, pulling my jeans down my legs slowly, as to increase my pain.

"Please don't" I begged, crying.

"I fear your request can't be accepted" he murmured, his voice was full of lust.

Or craving for something else?

As his fangs showed, I got the answer that made me almost die from an heart attack.

He threw his head in between my legs, on my groin.

"Don't" was my desperate final cry, covered with sobs.

He bit me.

It was so devastating I couldn't even remember my name.

My face.

Who I was.

All I could see was the blackness.

Blackness, filled with and endless and agonizing _pain_.

It was over.

I don't know when, but my sight slightly reappeared, and all went as it was some instants before the bite.

The first thing my eyes met were Katherine's.

She was terrified by something.

I couldn't understand.

A strong and irritating metallic smell got to my nostrils.

I looked around, as a huge amount of blood caught my attention.

It was my blood.

From my waist down, I was covered with the red liquid.

I screamed, terrified.

What had happened?

"Since I didn't get the chance to taste Katerina's human blood, I took the opportunity and tried on yours." Finn was walking in the middle of the room, excited.

"Hope you don't mind." He stopped and smirked.

_He was evil._

"I think I'll need to talk with some friends of yours, dear Elena" he announced, headed to the room.

He stopped for half a second.

"But first… Let's not let anything to the fate." He seemed satisfied by some of his internal jokes.

I saw Finn approaching the werewolf, his arms opened in welcoming.

"Dear brother" he greeted, warmly. Then his voice switched into a different tone "Don't move unless those two try to escape. If they do, then bite them .Kill the vampire. We don't need her."

The original was compelling his werewolf brother.

How could that be possible?

I figured out I wasn't the only one with her jaw dropped.

Finn loosened the hold of the chains on the animal's neck and forelegs.

Then left.

"Where did he go?" I asked Katherine, my voice was still lacking in some points.

She blurred next to me.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Nowhere close to be heard, I guess."

She looked around, embittered.

I nodded.

Then silent tears crossed my face.

She noticed, and hurried to say something.

" Hey" her voice was touched, and somehow it was soothing me.

Katherine caressed my cheek.

"We're gonna go through this together." She stated, her voice unsteady.

_We were gonna die together_ . Those were her real but unsaid words.

"I…" I wasn't able to say that aloud. "I don't…"

"C'mon you can say that" she took hold of my hand.

One day before all of this had happened, I'd have been surprised by her behavior towards me.

Not now.

I got to see some facets of Katherine maybe nobody had ever gotten the chance to discover.

"It's not my fault if I look like _you_." She seemed hurt, so I corrected myself. "Or we look like someone who got all this started." I held a sob. "Neither I deserve to hurt anybody." I tried not to let my need to cry take the best of me. "My brother needs me right now. I'm the only one he's got left. Stefan…. I need to find out what's gonna be of him"

That caught her attention. I knew I was moving her to tears.

Her wet eyes were a reflection of mine.

They were not as detached as they used to be some time before.

"And then.." I took a deep breath. "I don't want to say goodbye to Damon." My face was tear-stained.

"I'm not over with him. I need more time…"

I needed to remind him that I… That I loved him.

I truly did.

My misery had the best of me.

I burst into tears.

"I don't wanna _die_, Katherine" I hid my face under her neck,seeking for protection.

"Shh" was all that she could manage to tell me.

My forehead was wetted by something.

Her tears?

I wasn't strong enough to move.

We stayed like that.

"Ouch.." I gasped.

She backed off, trying to understand.

"It hurts" I explained, pointing at my legs.

She seemed to be …pitying me?

"I can't help you." She started to explain, all on her own. " If I give you my blood, he'll taste it. He'll figure it out and God knows what he'll do to us."

I held her gaze.

She seemed surrended.

"When he'll do something bad to you, just close your eyes. _Focus._ " she emphasized the last word. "About anything but what will be going on in that moment. Think _of Damon_…"

I was taken by surprise when she voiced his name.

"That fucking.." she started to mutter, but couldn't end up her sentence.

Because Finn came back in.

"Watch your mouth, Katerina."

"_Gori v ada_" Katherine muttered.

I glared, not knowing what language she was using. Maybe it was Bulgarian.

I knew her origins.

It was kind of fascinating hearing her speak in her mother tongue.

"It's as gross as it may sound in English." Finn stated, proud of himself. "My Bulgarian skills date back to 1300, but there's still a bunch of things I remember."

"We'll both die over there, my dear." He announced.

I couldn't understand their exchange.

Katherine was soon pushed on the wall in front of the table.

She let out a gasp, as Finn cupped her breasts in his palms.

" So if hell is where we're destined, let's not waste any chance we have to enjoy ourselves." He provoked her, though there was no reaction in response.

"Fuck me and get over it" she hissed in a dead voice in his face.

I couldn't see the Original's expression, because I was facing his back.

Katherine's bra was thrown up in the air.

Her panties were soon on the floor.

In such a blur I couldn't even see it happening, Finn was free of his clothes.

His sculpted and defined body was enlightened by the moon's rays.

He was perfect.

And deadly dangerous.

Katherine's eyes met mine for an instant.

But then the evil bastard caught her attention back,lifting up her chin.

"Show me the Petrova fire"

She let out a sigh, when he got into her.

I closed my eyes.

When I heard he was close to that, I knew Katherine's pain would have been over.

I saw her.

She had her shoulders lead on the wall behind her.

And she was standing there,her eyes closed.

She moaned.

But I could tell she was pretending.

It was Katherine we were talking about.

And, kind of embarassed to think that, I knew how my orgasm were like.

Me and Katherine were like the _same_ person.

I knew it was all a lie.

Finn took fiercely her hair, pulling it down along with her head.

Till his member was some inches from her face.

"_Blow it_" he ordered.

I saw Katherine beginning to do what she was asked to.

"Work well on it, you little slut." His cold and sharp words made her froze for a second.

My heart broke even more.

His biggest power were his words.

Words that could have shattered anyone's heart.

He was a manipulative, evil vampire.

Katherine's lips reached the tip of his sex, and started blowing on it.

She welcomed him into her mouth, untill he reached his edge.

I was even more startled when I saw her swallowing it.

"Now" his voice lifted, still thrilled from the pleasure just felt.

Finn quickly put his boxer on, then faced me.

I did the same, until I was freed from his piercing gaze.

Katherine was curled in a ball on the ground, covering her breasts.

"Kiss her" he orderded,referred to my twin and pointing at me with his index finger.

I widened my eyes in terror.

Finn kicked her.

"I said" his voice was higher, and mad. "KISS HER!"

His lust was taking the best of him.

Katherine's furious eyes met mine, as she blurred next to me.

"Katherine.. Please don't" I begged.

But I knew it wasn't worth it.

"Don't make it harder. " she whispered, shaking her head.

Her lips were closer and closer to mine.

Her breath was fast.

I was even more surprised to find mine in the same state.

I could smell her roses scent. It was so good to made me get closer.

Until our lips touched.

Hers were a copy of mine.

Just as soft.

Just as thick.

I didn't know what to do.

I had never had those kind of experience.

I let her lead the kiss.

She, surely had tried that.

Boredom made you try new things.

I freaked out when I felt her tongue playing with my lips, waiting for an entry to be made.

It was just a kiss between two dopplegangers.

An _unmeaning_, forced kiss.

It didn't mean feeling something for her.

I let her in, surrending.

Our lips played, reaching new places, never getting tired of that.

I found her dragging my head towards her.

She ran her fingers through my hair, as I moaned unconsciously.

Katherine couldn't help but smirked in the middle of the kiss.

We kept on going.

Till Finn stopped us.

" I'll lead the game with her from now on. You two are having too much fun." he announced satisfied to Katherine.

She pulled back and glared the Original with her eyes full of hatred.

Finn smirked, keeping his eyes fixed on my low waist.

"This is gonna be so much fun"

_**Okaay!**_

_**Pretty long one, right?**_

_**I couldn't help but put some Bulgarian in it.**_

_**Gori v ada means Die in Hell.**_

_**Yeah. **_

_**I noticed first thing you learn when studying a language are swear words.**_

_**That's what I did, at least!**_

_**Blagodaria! (Thank you! )**_

_**See ya SOON.**_

_**REEEEVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Taaaada!**_

_A little bit late, I know.. But I had a movie to see,assigned from my italian teacher._

_Yeep._

_I'll shut up and let you enjoy the chap._

_P.s. : I'M SO GLAD there's still a bunch of people who reviews all the time._

_I need to tell you ,though, that the story won't go any further if you guys stop commenting._

_**Feedbacks are what keep this from being screwed up. **_

_**If I don't get feedbacks, my daily chapter updating will stop.**_

_Just to let you know!_

_Love y'aaaall,_

_Mannie_

_**He's devil**_

Finn approached, his eyes full of lust.

I couldn't help but wiggled, well aware it was impossible to set myself free.

He knelt down, his face a few inches from mine.

The last thing I saw before it all begum were Katherine's lips mouthing a _name_.

The only thing that could have given me the strenght to face all of that.

"Damon" she reminded me.

Her eyes were watery,preparing to the worst.

I couldn't be killed.

But it was sure I'd have suffered.

His fangs were on my neck, bitting it hard.

I could feel my blood being sucked from my veins.

My heart slowly decelarating its pace.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. But eventually, I made it.

When he pulled back, the signs of his features were sharply high lighted. Violet veins were sticking out and his eyes were full of blood. Just like his mouth.

He put his face close to my stomach.

And cleaned himself on that.

I withdrew my body towards the cold stone under me.

But instead, he put an arm on my butt and squeezed it.

His other hand went on my breast.

I froze at the contact.

Nobody, out of those few guys I had dated, had ever dared to touch such an intimate part of me.

I was ashamed of that.

I felt gross.

And _inpure._

He approached again.

His face came closer and closer.

'Till it brushed against my left breast.

My bra was slighlty lowered, enough to let my nipple show.

I couldn't believe he was about to do that.

His dirty lips touched it, and sucked.

I stood still.

Staring at the empty space right in front of me.

I could do nothing.

I could say nothing.

Because I was helpless and was no escape route to that.

_"When he'll do something bad to you, just close your eyes. __Focus.__ "_ the memory of Katherine's words echoed in my head. As if my mind was seeking for a hidden rescue .

_Damon._

What would he have done when he'd have found out all of this was going on?

Where would have his fury led him?

I hoped to live long enough to stop him from suiciding himself.

And Stefan.

Would have this act ever brought his humanity back on the surface?

Wasn't my sacrifice enough for his love to be discovered once again?

Finn sucked until that act became something else.

Physically more painful.

He bit me on my breast.

As if all that blood he had_ forced_ out of me wasn't enough.

I gasped.

It hurt.

Plus,it was the nearest he had gone to my heart.

I knew he'd have had to stop one fraction of second too late, and I'd have been dead.

"Now" his evil voiced was slowly fading. I tried to focus. "Let's make it even more unforgettable".

And a malicious smile framed his marble lips.

I understood what those words meant the exact moment his cold fingers touched my sex.

His grin grew bigger and bigger, as my panties were lowered.

I was trembling, wide eyed.

"Don't do this. " I begged. "Everything. But not this"

A silent tear trailed a burning path down to my cheek.

"Don't cry my dear." His menacing voice was the opposite of his fake expression.

He narrowed his eyes, pretending to be concerned. "This is going to be so … _unique_"

He smile at the sight of my lower and intimate part.

I surrended.

_Damon's POV_

How the fucking hell can a group of Original lose control over two fucking sons of a bitch?

They had lost Klaus.

Finn was missing.

It wasn't that hard to do two plus two.

His brotherhood had gotten the best of him. He so needed a pet to take care of.

And the fucking worst thing ever was that we had Elena missing.

And Katherine.

Not that I actually cared about that _selfish psycotic_ bitch, but I was willing to kill her with my own hands.

I needed to have that satisfation.

Worst of the worst was that Finn was having fun teasing his family with night calls from Devil-knows-where.

"Will you calm down?" Stefan asked.

I stared as if I was going to be driven mad.

"How the_ fucking_ hell am I supposed to "calm down"?" I hissed, gesturing something with my hands.

Elijah seemed disgusted by my language, as he raised one eyebrow.

_Screw him._

"We need to think straight, Damon. You need to _think_" he put an emphasis to his last word, as if I was some kind of idiot.

"Enlighten me, bro" endless sarcasm.

I was going to explode.

"He's so gonna pay it" Blondie Rebekkah hissed, her English accent as strong as ever.

I heard some words from an unknown language from a corner of the mansion.

I looked around to see the witch doing some kind of spell, sat near the fire in the parlour.

I blurred next to her.

"What, witch?" I spat.

She ignored me, as she kept on talking to herself.

"What the…" I was beginning to heavily curse, but she interrupted me, raising her hand.

How could everybody be so calm?

" I'm almost done." She whispered, keeping her eyes shut.

I sighed, translating in every language I could manage to think, the word _Fuck_.

"Your negative energy's not helping, Damon."

She turned to me.

"What are you trying to do?" I demanded sharply.

"I'm _trying_ to send her a message." She was silent for a second. "I did it once. I need her to think about me, so that I can be able to locate her position."

"What if it doesn't work?" I hissed. "What if it's_ too late_?" my voice broke at the very end.

I clinched my fists.

I couldn't be that weak.

_Shit._

Bonnie saw that.

"It won't. I know she's still alive." She nodded, sure of herself.

But she wasn't as strong as Emily.

There was no guarantee that plan was going to work.

I needed _my_ backup plan.

_Elena's POV_

His fingers were inside of me.

I felt nothing.

Nothing that was comparable to pleasure.

He was all turned on that made me want to throw up on his face.

I couldn't take no more of that.

I started to wiggle, trying to make it stop.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered, then caught a breath to scream "Get that in and be over it!" I screamed hysterically, as he pushed those fingers harder.

His nails scratched my internal skin.

I widened my eyes, as he smirked vengeful.

"We proceed at _my way" _and as he said so, his other dirty hand of my blood, reached my mouth, silenting me.

I put up a pointless fight against his vampire strenght.

He took those fingers out of me and teared off his boxers.

I was trembling, and cursing me inside of not having had my mouth shout.

That way, I had just hurried the process.

He was horny, I could see that.

His sex was brushing against mine. I backed off, but Finn soon followed me.

Then it happened.

He got into me, so slowly that I knew that moment would have been stuck in my mind forever.

As long as my life was meant to last.

A break up with Stefan?

Nowhere to be close to this.

A fight with Damon? His not so returned love?

As much as heart breaking it might have been, but didn't even got near to what was happening.

This was the edge of the pain a woman could feel towards a man.

A _man_?

Was that what he was worthy of being called?

Not at all.

An animal. _Worst._

A demon.

I knew it had signed me forever.

I cried, desperate.

Because I knew my life was screwed.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is something I wrote after watching "Wuthering Heights"._

_If you haven't seen that movie (I read the book, which is actually even more miserable). WELL GO WATCH IT NOW!_

_It's amazing ._

_And gave me inspiration… SO YEAH._

_Enjoy!_

_**I LOVE THOSE WHO KEEP ON READING (and rewieving,ofc) MY STORY.**_

_Special "Thanks" this week goes to …. _

_**badmoonrisingx**__ ! I can't believe you just signed on FF to send me a review. This made my day!_

_I looove all those others who post their comment EACH day. You know I'm referring to you, guys._

_I could never forget ya! x_

_**REEEVIEW!**_

_**Cold as death**_

What had I done to deserve all this?

My happiness?

Had I been way too delighted to stay like that forever?

Was _misery_ the price to pay after some months where I was learning to put together all the pieces of my broken heart?

Or was it because of my _selfishness_?

Somebody from up there wanted me to stop hurting others around me.

Would be death be enough?

I regretted so many things.

The demon on me was starting to push harder, as I let misery take the best of me.

I was dying, already.

My soul was too far gone.

What was left was an empty body. _Uncapable_ of loving.

Of feeling.

I would have never been the same.

A sharp and sudden sound reached my ears, startling me.

I gasped, making the blur in my eyes go away, in order to get my sight back.

I looked around, as a black shadow approached so fast for me not to see the whole event.

Finn was hurl to the ground, two hands broke the hold that kept mine above my head.

I was _free_.

Just then, I realized who the misterious saviour was.

_Damon_'s eyes met mine for what seemed an uncountable instant, then disappeared.

_Fury._

It was all that they were showing.

The fury of a vampire.

An inhuman scream pierced the air, as he threw himself on the Original.

Damon was abruplty pushed on the opposite wall, next to the table I was standing on.

I wanted to help him. But I couldn't move.

I was bleeding.

And I was weak.

"_Katherine_" I murmured. "Help him".

A growl grew in the momentary silence, then her slim –now _barely _dressed- figure was on the demon.

A chain was put around Finn's neck.

It all happened so fast, then.

The wolf that had been quiet since now, set himself free, attacking Damon from his back, biting his neck.

"NO!" I screamed, as loud as I could manage.

The red and deadly eyes of the animal went on me for an instant, then he launched himself on Katherine.

But she fought him back, pushing him to the corner where he had been sat since now.

Damon was laying on the ground.

I caught his gaze.

Those ocean blue puddles, cold as ever.

Cold as night.

_Cold as death._

He reacted, before I could even say something.

Another vengeful cry left his throat, as he throw himself on the wolf.

_Don't let Finn unguarded!_

I wanted to warn them.

Why the hell were they being so negligent?

Then I understood.

Rebekkah, Aaron and Henrick had circled Finn.

It didn't take that long for the Blondie to rip his heart out of his chest.

The animal understood the situation was getting tense.

He blurred himself towards the exit door, but something-_somebody_- stopped him.

He hit the dark shadow in frontof him like if it was a thick wall.

It was someone I knew,blockig the way out .

I tried to focus, squeezing my eyes.

It was _Stefan._

His brother was soon behind the wolf, kicking him hard.

Then latin.

Somebody was speaking in latin.

Or something like that.

Bonnie. It was her.

Where was she?

Just as an answer to my question, she appeared from the dark behind Stefan.

I couldn't see any more because they all rounded the devil animal.

Something covered the lower part of my body

"Elena!" his voice screamed.

Damon's.

He blurred, inches from my face, as he cupped it into his hands.

But I startled, as shivers ran down my spine, and I tried with my last strenghts to back off.

_Damon's POV_

I was bitten.

I didn't give a fuck.

As soon as I saw Elena, I discovered what real anger was like.

Could a body be so able to contain such of an endless feeling of pure _wrath_?

I did everything like a life-taking machine.

I was seeing nothing else.

I was thinking of nothing else.

But to kill what had all of that started.

Death was an act too kind, though.

But those fucking Originals took that choice for me.

Right now things were done, I couldn't brood over it.

My eyes went back on her.

She was half nacked.

He had been raping her.

He had abused on her.

On her flawnless body. On her pure body.

She was a fallen angel.

She didn't deserve to be touched from demons like us.

She wasn't worthy of this spoilt world.

But there she was, laying helpless and scared to death.

Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably , her eyes fixed in the air, staring at what was going on behind me.

Just then I realized Elena was surrounded by blood.

Her blood.

Her legs were spread open, in the same position they had been some moments before I had broken in.

More blood was around them, coming down from her inner parts.

Then her breasts.

Those I had wished so many times to see.

To _touch_.

And now I felt just spoilt and dirty thinking I had had those thoughts running in my mind, once.

Those perfect breasts were all bloody.

Her smooth and delicate neck was an exact copy.

From that distance, I could see her main vein pumping hard the blood.

Her heart was speeding, fast.

She was scared.

The anger increased, burning every cell of my body.

I took off my jacket, to cover her exposed sex.

"Elena" I called her, cupping my hands around her face.

Her catlike-eyes were the reflection of what had been going on in the last hours.

My heart broke.

She didn't deserve all this.

Elena backed off,terrified.

Of me.

I widened my eyes, in fear.

"It's me.." I whispered, opening my arms to show I meant no harm. "I will never hurt you, Elena"

She tried to say something, but the only thing that came out were chocked sighs.

"Look at me" I begged for her to focus. "It's Damon, Elena." I took a brief pause.

"It's over now. " I announced as I nodded my head in agreement. "Nobody's gonna _hurt _you".

She sliglhty lifted her body, pushing it hard on the wall behind her.

Her eyes went wetty.

I couldn't breathe easy.

"Can you focus, Elena? Look at me. Look." My tone was firm.

"I… _love you_. " I whispered,as I saw a faint glimpse lightening in her eyes.

"Damon…" she whispered, more aware. As if she had been awaken from a state of trance.

"Yes." My voice was on its breaking point. "It's me"

She burst into tears.

"Please..Take me away" was her last statement before she surrended to her pain.


	20. Chapter 20

_This is a passage chapter. _

_Yep._

_More drama to come._

_I caaan't wait to write the next chap, but I pretty much liked this one._

_A badass' feelings are gonna be showed in here. A LOT._

_**So.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_

_By the end of the year I want to get at 80 comments. My gift from you for Christmas. Yey! _

_P.s: Listening to sad songs will increase the emotions in this chap! Love ya!_

_**Peace after the storm?**_

_Damon's POV_

Love's worst than anything else in the world.

It destroys you.

It makes you addicted.

The more you love, the more those two things seem to increase.

It's not like happiness.

Not at all.

Happiness has its ending, its border line. Once you cross that, you're out of it.

And finding your way back becomes impossible.

No vampire superpower can help.

When you love, you're screwed.

That, had been the theory of my life for 145 years of my nonsense existence.

Till Elena.

Every word she said, every breath she took, had given me a new reasons to everything.

To feel misery.

To feel protection.

Just to_ feel_.

Losing Elena'd have meant the death of me.

The death of my damned soul.

"Take me away" she had begged, on the edge of breaking down. I had fed her with my blood and obeyed her order.

As I held her close,now, she was rigid.

Her breaths were controlled after her she had poured out her pain.

But it hadn't gone away.

It never would.

I headed home, hoping someday the real Elena would have reappeared on the surface.

It would have been a long road.

I went in my room and sat on my bed.

She was all spotted with blood, still with nothing but my leather jacket on.

I took a warm blanket and put it on her cold and bony body.

Her scent was still spoilt with that murderer's.

"Shh" I calmed her uncontrollable sobs rocking her sightly back and forth.

Her hazelnut wet eyes went suddenly fixed on mine.

And again, they seemed impenetrable. It was like to reflect oneself on a glass full of rough water.

Her lips were parted, gasping for air.

"You need to know…" I thought I could die watching her like that. But I kept on going. "he died. Everything that has hurt you.. is gone. _Forever_"

It was so stupid of me.

It was all my fault.

Elena's soul was lost because of me.

Everything was because of me.

"I'm sorry Elena" I voiced my internal voice cracked.

She was apathetic for an instant, then her eyes narrowed when she saw my expression.

There was no need to torture her even more.

I shook my head. "We'll talk about it. You need to rest, first."

"I can't" she squawked, her voice unsteady.

"Yes, you do."I imposed, then my tone went soft again as I saw the fear in her eyes. " You musn't fear anything else."

She took a deep breath, holding tears back.

"I'm scared, Damon" she whispered helplessy.

That gave me the power .

The same I had found some time before, when I was about to kill that fucking monster.

"Listen to me , now." I looked for her attention, cupping her face in mine.

_Bad move._

She stepped back, once again.

I pretended not to see. But inside of me, I was burning up.

"I would kill myself for what happened tonight. And from this moment on, I'm sure I can't trust anybody else…" she seemed even more hurt. "Nobody else _but you_" I corrected my statement. "This means…That I'll be there, watching over you. The way it was meant to be from the first day I found out I loved you. "

I took a deep breath,as she held one back.

All my body was aching.

I had never been more human than in that moment.

"Can you forgive me, Elena?" I knew she would have asked why. So I kept on talking. "I will love you the way I should. I will start all over again. Even than your human mind could ever be capable of thinking."

She seemed taken aback, her eyes were more…drawn. If that was what I could call.

"You did nothing wrong." She whispered, letting a hand brush my cheek.

But she stopped right before the contact was made.

Still in my lap, she fought against the sleep that was taking control of her body.

And let it took over her.

"Damon" Bonnie called from downstairs.

"Tell the witch to move her ass up here" I whispered, knowing that all the crew was downstairs,listening.

I heard Caroline changing my sentence into something softer to her friend.

Footsteps let me know many of them were coming upstairs.

"Can we come in?" Blondie asked.

I didn't answer.

Instead, I was surprised when the door burst open. Katherine was leaned on the wall next to the doorstep.

Bonnie and Caroline came inside, as she asked"How's she?"

Most stupid question ever.

I glared, but her expression show nothing but pity.

And Bonnie's eyes were teary.

"No need for more crying". I muttered, as I could feel something inside of me revolting.

Pain.

Katherine must had seen that, 'cause she soon left.

Elena's friend didn't dare to step closer.

"Can you make her forget?" Caroline questioned, a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

Bonnie talked before I could open my mouth.

"Elena would never want that."

_Right, witch._

"I won't fill her life with lies. She's had enough" I shook my head, as I caressed her cheek.

She was laying in my arms, her red and puffed lips sightly parted.

Her face was pale, even though she had been crying so long.

She was _devastated._

As she let out a sigh, I held her close to me, kissing her forehead.

_I love you so much…_

Sobs filled the silence in the room.

I turned to see Bonnie with her black wetty eyes and shaking hands trying to brush her tears away.

I opened my mouth in disbelief.

Luckily,Blondie did the friend part that had to be done, hugging her.

She hid her face in Bonnie's hair and cried silently.

I took a deep breath, closing for an instant my eyes.

That wasn't gonna be easy.

_Boarding house, some hours later._

I left a still sleeping Elena with both of her friends upstairs.

I needed my amount of Bourbon.

Actually I would have added a lot to it.

When I got in the parlour, Stefan and Katherine were sat on the couch,in hush.

I ignored them, as I headed to my destination.

"Elijah left his blood and apologizes." Katherine broke the silent with her well controlled voice.

She was staring at the fireplace, twisting her trembling hands.

"Fuck the second offer" I muttered,as I took a huge sip of my favourite drink.

Weirdly, she didn't answer.

I lifted my head, curious.

I blurred in front of her, preventing her attempt to be distracted by the flames.

"Now" I hissed, as her eyes fixed on mine. " You need to tell me what happened when I left"


	21. Chapter 21

_I know this probably sucks._

_But I left home at 7 am this morning to go to school. Right after that my friends and I had to have lunch together, downtown .. I didn't. I was feeling sick. _

_We couldn't get back home untill 8.30 pm 'cause we had to go to the cinema, an HORRIBLE movie for a school project had to be seen._

_So I wrote this in half an hour,sick and tired._

_I couldn't just skip tonight's updating._

_**I'M PROMISING YOU NEXT ONE WILL BE GREAT**__. I'm pretty much ashamed of this chapt._

_Sadly, it won't be tomorrow.. I'll have a lot to study. __**Next chapter will be on the 21th.**_

_LOVE ALL OF YOU._

_**REVIEEEEEEEW!**_

_**Family… Is that a lot to ask?**_

_Damon's POV_

Katherine was silent for half a second.

As she heard my body tensing, she sighed deeply, then closed her eyes seeking for something.

When she opened them wide, they were smittened by a mixture of bitterness and contempt.

The selfish bitch in front of me took a deep breath and started telling me the story. Her expression was cold, as if she was reviewing the images of her memory right in front on her. Right in that moment.

"We were _forced_ to follow him. He would have killed us on the spot,otherwhise."

Then she stopped.

Just when she needed to go on.

"What then, Katherine?" I tried not to hiss on her face, but the anger inside of me was too much to be held back.

She went still, and a sigh was suddenly stopped in her lungs. Her gaze went back on a undefined point of the air in front of her.

"He abused on me" was her detached and sharp answer.

I froze, taken aback.

So did Stefan, who had been quiet and apathetic since we had gotten home.

My brother first looked for my gaze, then we both eyed her.

I tried to remember.

I had seen Katherine almost naked when I broke in.

_It was Katherine._

She didn't care of her dignity, and would have done anything to keep herself alive.

But I could have never guessed she was forced on_ getting fucked_.

She let out the air she had been holding back.

"But of course you don't care" she was even more bitter, and to strenghten her statement, she lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Did Katherine just seemed… _hurt_?

No, I surely was wrong.

"Elena tried to _help me_, but ended up drawning Finn's attention on her." she shook her head. "But he bit her. You remember where..." a brief pause. "Then he was in her."

My gaze went cold as dead.

I hissed a swear.

Fucking typical of Elena.

Always caring for the wrong person.

She had never been wrong like tonight.

Katherine deserved that.

A good and strict lesson.

I didn't realize I had broken the glass full of Bourbon in my hand until I felt the liquid on my shoes.

My hand was bleeding.

I didn't give a fuck.

"Why the fucking hell didn't you help her, when he set you free?" I burst out, full of repressed fury. "She's only human, Katherine! You're an useless and selfish vampire who cares of nothing but herself!" I throw myself on her, but cold hands soon stopped me.

Now that I knew all the truth, I wanted her dead.

So badly.

Stefan was holding me back.

"Calm down, bro" his green eyes looked deeply in mine. He didn't let go of me until he realized I wasn't gonna rip her heart our of her fucking chest.

What the fucking hell was wrong with him?

I kept on insulting her. On spitting the truth right in front of her face. Like nobody else had ever done before.

"Would have been too much for you to die after an eternity of pain inflicted to all of those who loved you? Aren't 500 years enough for you to live?"

Katherine's expression went from sharp to cold.

To inscrutable.

But before that last passage could have happened, I could swear I had seen something sparkling on the top of her high and rosed cheekbone.

She blurred away, leaving me no chances to understand.

_Elena's POV_

_I was walking, as a mirror followed my every step. Each step I took, the grass under my feet became dry._

_Grass became an uncontable amount of grey bricks. Untill I found myself in a room. _

_That deadly room._

_Something sharp appeared in the mirror._

_I turned to see those fangs approaching me._

_I felt cold._

_Then a pair of hands… They were going down. Too down._

" _No!" I screamed, in pain. _

_Why were they doing that? It hurt like hell._

_My sex was exposed._

_And the face of the devil appeared._

_I cried in terror._

_Finn's fangs exposed, sparkling by the light of the full moon._

_When they pierced my skin, a wolf howl teared up the air._

I stood up abruptly, gasping for air.

I brushed my neck.

It was sweaty.

But no bite marks.

No blood.

It was just a nightmare.

It was over,now.

I placed the same hand on my chest, in the direction of my too-hard pouding heart.

I looked around, searching for something familiar to calm me down.

I wasn't surprised when I found myself in Damon's room.

But I freaked out when I saw a female shape with long and curly brown hair sat on the huge kind-sized bed,turning her back to me.

"Katherine" I whispered, calling her.

She didn't turn.

I approached, walking on my knees, until I was behind her and squeezing her right arm.

She didn't do anything. The only movement she dared to do was caused by a deep breath she took. Her shoulders move lightly up and down,but it was all suddenly covered by a weird sigh.

I narrowed my eyes in understanding. She was sobbing.

"Katherine!" I said ,urgent, as I moved closer to face her.

She kept on looking outside from the window right in front of us.

"What happened to you?" I was prepared for the worst.

Ready and vulnerable for the big crash to happen.

Where were the others?

Damon, Bonnie, Caroline .. ?

I shook her gently.

"Please… What's wrong?" I begged, my voice still a whisper.

She finally turned to me.

I froze.

Never, in all that, I had seen Katherine reduced like that.

Her eyes were red and puffy . Not as when a vampire was about to feed,no. Like when somebody had been crying.

When she saw the disbelief in my expression, she opened her mouth to take a deep breath, as she shook her head slightly.

Words weren't coming out.

"Everything you do, comes back. Whether it is good or bad, Elena" she chocked,matter-of-factly.

It was a statement said like if that was what she had just experienced on her skin.

Like a child who learns his first life lessons.

Was she finally aware of the bad she had done? Of the pain she had infliticted?

And then I realized how wrong I had been.

For judging her.

For shutting out Damon.

Who was I, after all?

A human who had lived just eighteen life of a random existence.

The only thing I had actually met was pain.

Nothing else.

That was the only feeling I was familiar with.

Death. Loss.

Katherine seeked for something I couldn't name, in my eyes.

"Come here" I whispered as I closed the distance between our too-much-alike bodies.

She stood still.

"Thank you" I told her, as I explained the reason of my gesture. "As much as you can hate me, you needed to know that".

She sighed, as I leaned my head on her shoulder, gently.

"Don't do this, Elena" she begged tired, for me to stop,her voice was unsteady.

Katherine backed off.

She seemed to hold back something.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, concerned.

She was hush.

At least she could have pretended to care.

"Fine" I lifted my eyebrows escaping her glances.

I saw in the corner on my eyes her hand reaching for me,as she touched lightly my leg.

She soon withdrew it.

"We can't be anything near… friends" she stated, narrowing her eyes and fixing her gaze on the dark wooden floor.

"And why is that?" what a weird way of refusing someone's try to be kind.

"Because I don't _ need_ friends. Friendship _hurt_" Her voice broke on the last verb.

I stood up, headed to the bathroom.

I didn't want to be rejected by anyone else.

Especially Katherine.

I was broken enough. She didn't let me in. And I had no more strenght to fight.

But before I could reach the doorstep, I turned to her.

"Keep on pretending you're okay with on lying to your own person." She lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "But I saw a glimpse of you, tonight. And_ this "_ I stretched my arms, pointing at her " This is not who you really are. "

"How could you know that?" she was sharp, as she put one hand on her lap.

"Because we're family."

I took her seemed like if she her greatest secret had been discovered. " I'm the only one you have left." I backed farther away, holding back all the storm I had inside.

_Family._

I missed that.

It had become an unknown word… Too far away from my memories to be felt like as such.

Could Katherine ever considered to be something like that?

Did she need it?

I did.

More than anything else.

I had Jeremy.

I loved him with all my heart.

But I missed the figure of someone watching over me.

I missed the feeling of protection.

I couldn't seek it in anybody else.

I needed an older sister to keep me company when I spent my nights torturing myself about life decisions.

I needed a shoulder to cry on.

An example to follow.

I left the room, trying to shut out my emotions. Trying to do like all those around me frequently did.

Maybe, with some good exercise, I would have succeded in that, too.

I needed time.

My starving had its effects, as I had a sudden sting in my stomach.

I stopped, stroking it gently and gasping for air.

The pain was gone for a minute, then it came back, hitting all the upper part of my left lung. Way too close to my heart.

"_Walk"_ a strong and authoritarian voice in my head echoed. _"You're a loser if you think to give up just now. and ignore it."_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ohh, so. _

_I think the story still needs some drama. But we're getting closer to the end. (By the end of 2011, it'll be surely over )_

_I'm pretty much excited about the Youtube trailer (of this story, of course) that I personally made and published today. .com/watch?v=JFYVlWhFNks&list=UUzfIimtc9U7kR590kHTGnFA&feature=plcp_

_Speeaking of that._

_Did y'all know I wasn't gonna update, today?_

_But I did that, because I love ya. (mannie's sweet mode : on )_

_I've like.. a blank page issue, these days._

_I know where I'm gonna go with the plot. I just don't know how._

_I guess I'm way too stressed._

_Tomorrow's my last day of school, before Christmas holidays. Then I'll be free to write as much as I want. _

_X_

_**REVIEWWW. And listen to skyscraper while reading this!**_

_P.S.: I'm so sorry I can't answer those who don't have the option of answering their comments. But I read them all, and I'm so thankful for your attention. _

_**I loved you. I really did.**_

_Damon's POV_

I didn't fucking care.

Katherine could hurt herself until her death day would have come.

She deserved this.

There was someone who needed help more than the doppleganger bitch in the room upstairs.

And that someone was Elena.

_Little detail_: she didn't want to be saved.

The worst of her mind had by now the upper hand over it.

I had the duty to help her.

But she just wouldn't let me.

She was dying.

Inside and out.

Her body had gotten even more skinny.

Like if it wasn't enough, what had just gone on tonight had ripped her soul out of her, taking away the farther chance she had to be recovered.

Someone rang the doorbell, calling me back from my reflections.

I stood up,snorting.

Jeremy pushed me away, bursting in,and hurried to the stairs. "Where's my sister?" he asked concerned to baby ripper bro.

"Damon's room" Stefan smirked provoking, pointing at my person.

I ignored him.

"Let me guess. You couldn't keep your mouth shut and you told him" I hissed sarcastic on Rick's face, who was still outside on the doorstep.

He was nowhere to be amused. Instead he stood there, silent and cold.

"You wanted to do that work?" he stated, coming in.

"Whatever" I cut off, unable to keep up a decent conversation.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I poured two glasses of Whisky.

"Shining brightly" I spit, sitting on the couch opposite to Stefan's.

He was weirdly too silent.

I quickly got he was eavesdropping what the others were saying upstairs.

I wondered what it was for him to be so concentrated.

Of course I was gonna find out.

"I was about to leave" Katherine announced, the heels of her shoes emitted a dull sound directed towards the door.

"Leave like what?" Elena's fragile voice asked,whispering.

I heard the steps stopping.

"I don't know. I'm a free woman, now" she replied sarcastically back, not so glad about her statement as her sentence meant to say.

Freedom was what Katherine had craved the most for 500 years.

But of course, there had to be some wreck plan going on in her mind, considered the way she had responded to Elena.

"Goodbye Elena..I guess" she greeted. Her voice wasn't as sharp as usual.

She was smart.

She knew we were all probably listening.

And that it would have taken half a second for me to rip her apart if she'd hurt Elena even more.

Somebody's heart sped, fast.

I understood whose,when those following words were spoken aloud. "But you'll be alone, then.."

Elena.

Of course.

A faint sound of a smirk and a sigh reached my ears. " As always. I'm used to it"

Then it was like 1864 again.

Katherine's first arrival, everybody hanging on her words.. Everybody would have done anything to be seen as a good acquaintance of hers.

After all her sefishness.. Who had she left?

Nobody.

That'd have been my biggest revenge.

I would have done nothing.

_Indifference was the sharpest knife to stab someone's ice cold heart._

I would have sat there and watch her while she bled.

Katherine left and blurred away from the entrance door.

Stefan lifted his head towards the exit, and slightly sighed.

Rick was looking at me,puzzled.

I shrugged, letting the subject drop.

"What, Caroline? Did she leave?" Bonnie pushed her friend to keep on whispering what was going on in the room next.

"Leave them some _fucking privacy_" I begged, exasperated, rolling my eyes.

"Sure. You're the first who's eavesdropping."

"Fuck yourself till your death, Blondie" I muttered.

She hissed something I ignored.

"Elena" Jeremy's voice caught my attention back.

"Jer…" she greeted, as he approached. I could hear her heart pounding faster.

The sound of a teardrop hitting her clothes.

I grabbed the couch to keep myself steady where I was.

"Hey.."the male voice reassured. "It's all over now." The sound of new tears filled the air.

The air moved faster, as I tried to guess who approached who.

It wasn't hard to give an answer to that when I heard Elena holding her breath and Jeremy's pace stopping.

"Elena…" his surprised voice made me understand he hadn't been filled in on the last event's part.

Stefan's eyes met mine,puzzling but aware of what had just happened.

"I'm.. so sorry Jeremy" she apologized, shaking her head.

Her heart was now beating even faster.

I blurred upstairs,next to my bedroom door.

When her teary eyes met mine, they were helpless.

Then,again, that wall came across us. Making me impossible to read her soul.

Cold and illegible eyes took the place of her dark brown gaze.

And she suddenly froze.

I turned to see who was standing right behind me.

Stefan.

Jeremy exchanged one last look with his sister, then, in dibelief, left.

I didn't miss the mad glare he gave to Stefan.

Who could blame him?

He just didn't know.

Elena stood there,silent.

I tried to step forward, but as I did that, she took a step back.

"Please" she whispered, her lips trembling.

I said nothing.

I spat some air out of my mouth, having held it back for too long.

I locked our gaze one last time, then blurred away.

I had to give Stefan a chance to clear things out. Now that this whole mess was_ partly_ over.

When I left, I knew from that moment on, my opportunities with her would have been gone so quickly I wouln't even have had the time to figure that out.

She could have run in his arms.

Leaving me in my pain.

But I would have traded years of my misery to see her alive, again.

_Elena's POV_

I had just rejected my own brother.

But the contact would have been too much to bear.

Just the thought of having his arms around me , freaked me to death.

I still remembered the demon's scent.

His strict hold on my body.

The way he touched me, to his own satisfaction.

Damon was on the middle of saying something. But I stopped him.

I didn't want anyone else to know my weakness.

Stefan was there, right behind him.

His eldest brother said nothing, and left me alone with the guys I had loved with all myself.

He was looking in my eyes.

He had changed. So much.

Even in his appearance.

He was wearing black. Color that he shameless said not to like.

"_It's too Damon" he said as I giggled once, referring on his choices of avoiding that dark color. _

_Then I had kissed him on his lips, whispering "I love you the way you are. Never change." _

_He had pulled me in, and we had stayed like that a whole night._

I shook my head, trying to shut my memories out of my head.

Stefan was still silent in front of me.

"It's good after all, you're still alive. I'm sure Damon continued my work just peremptorily" he smiled, bitter.

I crossed my arms, clinching my fists.

That move hurt my bones.

"You helped, too" I said back, matter-of-factly.

He didn't expect my answer.

" I owed him one" he cut off.

"Sure" I breathed. "Then, if you say not to care about me, you can easily leave this room".

He didn't respond.

Instead, he bothered to scan me from my tip to toes, a narrowed look crossed his face.

"You should get something to eat." He stated, his sarcasm gone.

Really funny.

"Since when you're caring about my health? It didn't carry such a weight on your conscience-"

But then he took away my chance of talking blurring inches next to me.

Too close.

"I _loved_ you." He whispered, gloomly. "I really did. "

His green eyes were reflecting mine.

But it wasn't like it used to be.

I didn't shiver.

I didn't feel painfully attracted to some invisible streght pulling me closer to him.

I didn't feel the need to be next to him.

And it hurt me to figure that out.

It was worse than pyshical pain.

"So did I" was my cold answer, a reflection on my thoughts, as I headed towards the bathroom, leaving him there, taken aback.

Who did I love, then?

_Two weeks later, Mystic Grill's_

"So " Caroline cheerfully took the argument " Have you and Damon..?" she trailer off, theatrically.

I widened my eyes at Caroline's statement,as Bonnie slapped her on the shoulder.

She bursted into laughs, and I blushed.

"Really, Car. Enviable sense of touch " Bonnie stated, half smiling, and patting friendly the back of my hand.

"It's not like what you think." I shook my head, enjoying the feeling of my zero-calories coke.

My back hurt sitting on the wooden chair, but I ignored it.

"Then you're saying it's not like you two haven't done anything" she was proud of her twisting of argument.

My jaw dropped on how stupid she was being.

I shook my head, again, not knowning what to say.

"Elena" Bonnie was actually concerned.

I realized I wasn't looking at them anymore, but was simply lost in my thoughts.

"We haven't done anything" I voiced the stuff going on in my mind. "Damon.. he's just being Damon. He's keeping the distances. "

"You mean he's being a _dick_?" Caroline cut off, matter-of-factly.

"Don't be so mean" Bonnie teased her.

I felt guilty for covering the reason of his behaviour.

He was mad at me for my not eating.

But it had become so easy to skip meal after meal…

I remembered the first days after that .. night… I didn't feel the need to eat.

I did not even have cravings.

I was startled, at first. I was afraid something was not working.

That I was getting too many calories in my body.

That I was over eating.

But when my hair had started to fall.. When my period had skipped for the second month in row, I understood it was just like it had to be.

I knew I was doing good.

I felt powerful.

I felt pure.

When I layed down at night, I could tell myself "_You've been great today. You can do better tomorrow."_

I loved the feeling of success.

As the pounds dropped, I had realized I had lost 16 lbs and a half.

_Damon's POV_

I was in my car out of the grill, eavesdropping everything the girls were talking about.

I would have had to thank Judgy and Barbie Blondie as soon as I would've had the chance.

Elena was smiling.

I could have never missed that.

It wasn't the kind of her warm smiles, that could light up the whole room she was in… But it was a beginning.

We would have worked on that.

But I still couldn't find peace.

She had become too skin. Over the imaginary.

That's why my plan had gotten started some hours ago.

If a man was what made that wall grow thicker.. Then I would have stepped back.

I would have waited in the wings.

Like I always had.

Until she would have been safe.


	23. Chapter 23

_**WARNING. **_

_**This is something thrilling to the eating disorder of anorexia.**_

_**I should warn you. DON'T EVER LET THE THOUGHT IN YOUR MIND OF TRYING THIS.**_

_**It will destroy you.**_

_**Believe me, I know.**_

_Said that, I need to THANK each one of you for following this story. For reviewing . And simply for checking everyday if there have been updates._

_Love y'all._

_You wanted more.. Ana?_

_Here it goes._

_-Mannie_

_TRAILER TO THE STORY: .com/watch?v=JFYVlWhFNks_

_**P.S: Songs Suggestion**__ : Cry- Kelly Clarkson (.com/watch?v=wueDssThvPY) Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne (.com/watch?v=0eLfvdeInFg&feature=related)_

_Stand in the Rain- Superchick (.com/watch?v=FlXlUgHUc60&feature=related )_

_Beautiful- Bethany Dilon (.com/watch?v=Od9CHXnOTbo )_

_**There is, in the end, the letting go.**_

Damon's POV

The squalls of Blondie hit my resting mind like a sharp blade on the most fragile ice surface ever.

I raised my head, and from the rearview mirror I caught sight of the three friends.

Elena was smiling and nodding to some girly stuff they were talking about.

I got out of the car, standing in their way.

"'Evening" I smirked.

"Hey" Caroline greeted, as Bonnie waved.

Elena simply gestured an "Hi" with her chin.

"Uhmm" Bonnie interrupted our silent exchanging. " I should really go, 's waiting for me to have dinner together. And I don't have my car here…"

"No probs,Bonnie." Was Caroline's quick response. "It's on my way"

I would have probably laughed my ass off, if it wasn't for the fact that Elena had understood what was going on.

So I tried to mantain a serious expression.

She glared at me, and I shrugged.

If it had to be a movie where I was the main and gorgeous actor, I'd have been millionaire.

Oh wait.

I already was.

I raised my eyebrows in approval at my internal statement.

"Let's go" Elena called me back, as she gestured some kind of warning to both of her friends.

"So" she started to say, as we headed towards my car. "You look…_different_"

She leaned over to read me better.

"I do?" I faked ignorance.

She rolled her eyes. "Lost cause with you."

I gave her one of my handsome smirks, and she held back a giggle.

"So you do" I stated, in a sarcastic accusing tone.

"I needed some time out" she took a deep breath and nodded.

"So you did gossip, didn't you?" I was curious to hear the truth said from her.

I had listened to the whole conversation live, anyway.

"Like if you haven't eavesdropped." She cut off, pretending to be annoyed.

We got in the car.

"Yeah, right_. I'm a dick_, remember?" I raised my eyebrows twice, and made a face.

She giggled, again.

"Seen? I told ya you'd have listened." She stated, obvious.

"I had nothing better to do". I cut off, skipping the part I was in a huge need of having her body close to mine. So close to..

Stop, dick.

She was terribly beautiful tonight.

Her hair had finally been combed and perfectly straighted,in the faint light of the dark enlightened just in the right spots her graceful features.

The thought of her, slave of the dark for the endless eternity, seemed more and more inviting.

I shook my head, to divert my attention from that dangerous but yet so inviting future.

Elena's POV

I let the driver next to me silent in his deep thoughts, as I tried to make that bad stomachache ease.

My fingers were plunged in the crimps of the fat in my stomach.

I tried to focus, closing my eyes.

It became even worst.

The pain seemed to be alive, increasing and moving 'till a spot around my left breast, in the direction of my heart.

I freaked out.

"I think I'm hungry" I whispered, faltering.

Damon controlled his expression and I could tell he wisely chose his words.

"I'll cook you something when we'll get home" he proposed, nonchalantly. He kept on staring at the road in front of him.

I nodded, still in pain.

_Boarding House, Some minutes later_

"So" Damon blurred to the kitchen, as I followed at my slow human pace. "What do we eat? I still have a blood bag left, I hope it's enough for both of us"

I made him a face, as he kept on saying "Or you could offer…"

He smirked.

"Then nobody else will keep you company" I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Sure but…"

I sealed a scream in my mouth, as I threw my hands on the place I was hurting.

I curled a bit in a ball, hoping the pain would have gone away.

Damon's hand were on my shoulders, as I felt a rush of something I couldn't name reaching my bones, invading my body till the tip of my toes.

It was the first time he was touching me, after two infernal weeks.

I was taken aback, and I froze.

He noticed, and as our gaze met, he checked for a deny in my expression.

But I couldn't hurt him even more.

"I'm fine.." I murmured, as a narrowed look crossed his face.

"Damon I'm.." and then something stabbed my chest,again.

The sharp pain moved again down to the places of my right ovary.

Damon's POV

I saw her face turning pale, as she bent her head down, almost letting herself fall on her knees.

I was right next to her before that move could even be finished.

I put my hands on her tiny shoulders in a protective way, in case she'd have fallen down.

Who knows how fragile her bones had become.

She slightly jumped at the contact my skin had on hers.

I felt some kind of electricity running all over my body.

She sensed it too.

I could tell that from the way her eyes met mine.

Her lips parted. A soft and barely audible sound left them.

"I'm fine" the lie made me tighten the strength on her shoulders.

"Damon I'm.." even her body repulsed the huge bullshit she had just given me.

She wriggled herself even more, as the aching increased.

"Where?Where does it hurt?" I spurred her to explain what was going on inside of her messed up human body.

"The stomach..and down" her shaking palm reached a spot near her lower part.

_What.._

"I'll bring you to the hospital" was the quick suggestion my vampire brain gave me.

"No!" she complained.

"Wanna become a vampire?" I threatened her, meaning what I was offering.

"No way" she spat out, sharply, in her teeth.

I wasn't hurt.

Or at least it was what I kept on telling myself.

I drove in the dark highway in a reckless speed that could have made grown a professional driver's envy.

_Elena's POV_

"She needs help" Damon's voice broke the quiet murmuring in the hospital's hall.

Three people rushed near us, and many pair of hands were on me, checking my state.

With the last strenghts I had left, I hid my face in Damon's chest.

His smell was the last thing I remember.

When I woke up, bright lights hit my body responded shutting them immediately.

Was that heaven? Or _hell_?

No way.

It was too monotonous to be one of the two.

I managed to open my eyes, slowly. Once get used to the weird light, I called for the only name that run in my mind.

"D..Damon" I was drawling.

Soon enough a pair of blue eyes were the first thing my sight caught.

"Hey" something brushed my face.

His hand.

My eyes were now widely open. And aware of the sourronding.

"What.." I trailed off, too weak.

"You fainted. They checked on you. " was his quick explanation.

His look was concerned. Pitiful? Miserable?

I couldn't read I was certain Damon was holding back something.

"What did they say?" I managed to ask, noticing my voice was getting somehow better.

"They're feeding you through that I.V. Your body was too weak." He was bitter.

Feeding.

How long hadn't I been doing that?

Feeding… Calories.

Wait.

Was he trying to trick me?

"What else?" I asked, no sign of warmth in my tone.

Damon looked for something in my eyes, in the hush that followed my question.

When he got his answer, he took a breath and spoke. As honestly and direct as nobody else could.

"Your ovaries are damaged, Elena. One of them is not working at all. They're gonna try to save the other one but…" he kept on talking, but I wasn't there anymore.

Did that mean… Would have that made me sterile? Had I just… burnt off my dream of being.. human?

Having babies.

Having a family.

Grow old with the only certainty of having one people on this earth caring about you more than anyone else could? Having your own children loving you endlessy and with no restrictions?

I had burnt that hope. The cold wind blowing in my heart was now taking away with him the ashes that that fire had left.

The only chance for me to be loved.

The only chance for me to love.

Gone.

_Forever._

What did I have left?

I knew someday my body would have turned against me. Since the very beginning of my agreement of the terms.

I just couldn't imagine how hard that part would have been. How impossible would have been for me to stop.

How had it all started? A challenge. Something I thought to have under control.

How silly it was for me to underestimate her.

_Ana had destroyed my life._

I had forgotten what being normal was like.

Because once entered the road of self inflicting pain, the path you left behind was quickly erased,making it unachievable for you to look you left on your back was the complete darkness.

Step after step, day after day, I had lost myself.

I had followed that tiny glimpsing light that had by now betrayed me.

It had promised me happiness. Glory. Awe.

Perfection.

At the end of the day, what did I have left?

I was thin, wasn't I?

Just not enough, though.

My days had been the same repeating torture for months,by now.

Getting up, getting dressed with that shadow that haunted me. Checking on my every move.

The same old story, that was never gonna be stopped.

Lying. Counting calories. Cursing my own person for being such a little bitch that couldn't stay away from food . That couldn't say one more fucking lie to her friends to hide her habits.

In that right moment, the damned voice in my head would have echoed, making my pain grow bigger. _"You're not strong enough. I knew you'd fail"._

And when _Ana_ would have told me that, my bile reached my throat, rendering impossible for me to swallow even the lightest and smallest bit of whatever I was trying to eat.

It was too much for my fat body.

"_Fat people shouldn't eat "._ Ana was there to remind me_. "You, fat cow, aren't you ashamed of hurting yourself like that?"_

And the mirror. How loudly it seemed to scream.

The moment when you got right in front of it, you were aware of what your real body was like.

Imperfection. Fat to pinch. More imperfection.

"_Make up doesn't work on all your body". _Ana, voicing the truth once again_." You need to fix that. You need to be the closest to perfection you can. But of course you will never try. You're a deadly weak lazy cow. How dare you to eat? " _and more_ … "See that fat between your tights? How can you walk with that disgusting stuff showing off from your jeans? _

She was so right.

_If you do as I tell you, you'll be happy. Work the shit out of you. Your body needs to be pure. _

And there I would be, running up and down the stairs. For minutes… For hours. For entire nights.

Working out untill I'd feel like passing out. That's what I would have been doing.

Even on my way to collapse, her voice was as strong as ever. _"Is this all you can do? Is your mind this limiting? I pity you…"_

No. I would think. That wasn't the real me. I could have done better.

I could have trained for some more hours.

Untill I couldn't find the strenght for my chest to move. For me to breathe.

Until my sight was blurry and my legs were nowhere to be controlled.

Till I would have crashed on the ground.

Just then, Ana would have complimented me. Just then she'd be _glad._

If she was happy, she could give me something back.

It had been our deal since the very first day she had come into my life.

_Weight yourself._ Her authoritarian and proud voice would order me to.

And as I did that, and saw the pounds going down, she could smile at me – that beautiful and satisfied smile, that made you understand you were being a real follower of hers – and she would tell _you "This is what I give when somebody loves me and respects me with all herself"_

I shook my head, back to reality.

What was reality, after all?

I didn't know.

The obscure path I was following showed me nothing but darkness.

Death could have been hidden in every corner, popping out suddenly, taking my life away.

By that time, would I ever had any regret?

The only thing I was wishing for was for it to come quickly.

Because my existence had no more sense. It would have required too much effort for me to catch the glimpse of something near normality. I didn't have strenghts left.

Even with that, my life would have made no sense.

I had lost every chance of being happy.

Would have that been worthy of living?


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm exhausted. I've been the whole day out shopping, and I hope this won't disappoint you._

_It's a complete Delena._

_I need to say, there are maybe 5 or 6 chapters left _

_YOU CAN REQUEST ME ANY KIND OF DELENA FF YOU'D LIKE TO READ! _

_**Watch the Trailer of the story**__ : .com/watch?v=JFYVlWhFNks_

_Song suggestion : I turn to you – Christina Aguilera _

_.com/watch?v=Gbb2D4fL5Q8_

_Whiskey Lullaby .com/watch?v=7gV3g9LCvPc&feature=related_

_Space Bound- Eminem_

_.com/watch?v=dq8r_qPghsk&feature=related_

**REVIEWWW**

_**Nothing left worth of living**_

"Hey" Damon picked up one teardrop from my cheek with his thumb.

He ,then, gently stroked my face.

"You'll fight this." He whispered, as he tried to hold up my gaze.

_How?_ I wanted to ask, to scream on his face.

Anorexia. It's not like something I could have stopped, from one day to the other.

You never come back, not all the way. Always there is an odd distance between you and the people you love and the people you meet, a barrier thin as the glass of a mirror, as thin as you wish you could be, that will make you never come all the way out of it.

There will be, forever in your mind, the scars that marked your souls. You stand, for the rest of your life, with one insecure and unsteady foot in this world and the tip of your other in the another reality, and with one single wrong word, you could have been drawn into the darkness, over again. With no certainty of ever being able to come back.

"My life is screwed, Damon. There's nothing left worth of living." I shook my head, biting my lower lip.

He furrowed his dark brows.

"You're wrong" he then murmured. Damon was silent, struggling with something going on inside of his complicated mind.

"I'm always wrong"I told back, matter-of-factly.

"There's love, Elena" his piercing blue eyes were full of honesty. " I love you. More than your mind could ever know. Don't be selfish. Don't do this to me, once was enough…" he begged, in his narrowed way.

That was the moment when I saw inside of him.

I would have been mad, if anyone ever hurt him. I had been, with Katherine. But Damon, being Damon, never ever let his feelings show. The only thing that showed everybody was hatred and self control.

This time was different.

This time, it was me to blame.

Damon was hurt because of me.

"Damon..I" what was the right thing to say? I didn't know. "I'm sorry…" I apologized, as more tears wetted my face,sense of guilt was having the best part of me. "It's all my fault. It always is… But you can't let love in the way. You need to go on with your own life. I can't be the reason of your suffering." I sobbed.

His cold blue eyes went emotional, and he parted his lips, saying nothing at first.

"Love, Elena." He said, randomly. As if it was the answer we had been seeking for so long, never finding it, even if we both had it on hand. "Where did the_ deny_ lead us?" he pointed at our figures. "We destroyed ourselves, in order to prevent hurt. We just made things worse" his bitter smile made me feel helpless.

"I'm the one in the first place." I had never seen him struggling with his own words. I was still, in the disbelief " It'd kill me, the thought of losing the only one who has given me the nearest thing to life."

There was a brief pause, that luckily gave me the chance to breathe, since I had been holding everything back from the moment Damon had started talking.

I was seeing the real him… And it was aching.

My heart hurt.

Why?

Maybe.. Just maybe, it had been asleep for too long. Perhaps it was coming the time for my rusty little thing inside of my chest to wake up again.

"I love you, Damon" I admitted, not thinking about it twice. I just spat it out, not letting the chance for my mind to process the whole thought and its consequences.

It was real.

A different kind of love. Never experienced before. That had been there, hidden in the corners of my broken souls, but now shining as powerful as ever. Because I had finally been able to give it a name.

It was love.

The greatest of all.

I couldn't have hidden it anymore.

Because it was strong.

Stronger than everything in my conscience. Stronger than my love for Stefan, stronger than the pain I had to go through. Stronger than the fear that filled my bones when a man approached me…. More powerful than the love for the thing that had destroyed me.

That- in plain words- meant more powerful than Ana.

It was just her fault if my life had now been taken away.

She was on the edge of the victory,forcefully ripping my soul out of my by now flimsy body, to steal it and take it away with her.

Ana was still controlling everything. But right now, I wasn't alone anymore.

Damon was there, for me.

And his eyes were on mine, the hand that was still placed on my cheek sent out a pleasant and inviting heat that made me want more of it.

More of him.

I closed my eyes, surrending to the feeling.

Surrending to his love.

I knew,now, that I could have turned to him.

The moment I'd have done it, there wouldn't have been a black shadow trying to drawn me in the darkness,along with her. I would have found Damon as a tower of strenght.

I could have been saved.

He leaned over.

Closer.

Untill our lips brushed softly against each other.

It was me who made the last step, nullifying the distance between our craving bodies.

I pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck, stroking his ebony hair.

One of his hands went on my shoulder, brushing them. Slowly going down, in the space of the blankets and my bare skin, caressing it.

I shivered, shaking hard. As if it was out the coldest weather and I was in the middle of it with nothing but summery clothes on. Damon was my cold night. Who thought I could have ever been saved by the darkness himself?

I moaned, holding him closer.

I gave in to everything.

I felt Damon. I smelled Damon. I sensed Damon.

Our lips played together, none of us letting the other take the lead. I wouldn't have done it, if it wasn't for the fact that his caress weakened me, distracting me.

Then_, too soon_, he pulled back.

"You could risk an heart attack" he justified himself, shrugging.

His smirk enlightened his perfect features.

I was enchanted by his eyes. They seemed to contain all the shades of a cold sea of the North Pole.

I left my lips parted from the passionate kiss we had just exchanged.

"I want you to take me out of here" I demanded, still out of breath.

Damon frowned at me, grinning bitterly.

"I'll behave." Was my serious and willing answer.

"Just know…" he waited for me to focus on his warning, raising his index finger. "I won't let you commit a suicide. I need you. I'm already fucked up enough to live alone. And so you are."

How right he was.

We needed each other.

For our own sake. For our own life-and-death survival.

_Damon's POV_

I had compelled the doctors to let Elena out of that gloomy and monotonous place.

I didn't actually let her go where I promised I would, though.

They had told me she was risking an heart attack, at any moment she would have tire herself. The starving had rendered it weak. She needed to gain some pounds back, lacking nutrients and being severely underweight.

Figures if I'd let her scamper around Mystic Falls pretending nothing had happened.

I would have had to take her back to the hospital, once that great and hard goal would have been reached.

I wasn't born yesterday.

I had seen how the… anorexics would act. It was weird for me to think Elena had gotten some kind of disorder. But it was just what I would call her disease.

They would lie, hide, lie again.

She had done that for so long that she had even been able to fool me, once.

But I was a fucking 500 years old vampire. 500 years old. That meant something, at the end of the day.

I would have won this.

As far as I could tell, nobody knew about her disease but me.

She'd had nobody to talk to.

Nobody to pour out her concerns, her fears with.

Nobody but her diary.

It was the only way to keep her from explode.

Bonnie and Caroline were the second part of my plan. They had suspected something, of course.

Elena had gotten too skinny.

They weren't stupid.

But in this matter, I had the lead.

I would have read her journal.

If Stefan would have been there, he'd snapped my neck. But it was the way things had to be done.

Otherwise, nothing would have moved forward.

She would have died.

I was sure of that.

The revelation of Elena… Maybe not being able to procreate, not to have kids, was something that had been haunting me like a shadow the previous days.

It had startled her enough to open her eyes. To look widely at the raw truth.

Would have that been enough?

Having kids was one of the reasons that kept Elena from being a soul-less vampire.

That meant, it was one of her reasons of living.

She needed something to hold on to. Some kind of hope that would have kept her from falling back again.

I wished with all myself my love would have been enough.

But she couldn't love me the way I loved her.

I was sure of that.

And I wouldn't have been the selfish vampire I had learnt to be over the last centuries.

I would have played it all, to save her life.

And the Bennett family had a big role in this game.


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm back!_

_I Hope you had a great Christmas! I obviously didn't update. Reason #1 : Nooo time, at all._

_Reason#2 : I doubt all of you would have spent the night reading my chapters, soo… here it goes!_

_**Suggested soundtrack :**__** I hate you Katherine- TVD The Score **__.com/watch?v=OoOLdCXVfcQ&feature=related_

_**Breakeven – The Script**_

_.com/watch?v=xMlou7Q0GRE&feature=related_

_**Halfway Gone – Lifehouse TVD The Score**_

_.com/watch?v=Mjq5bC3WYe4&list=PLF4D079B05AC555BD&index=14&feature=plpp_video_

_**Everything – Lifehouse**_

_.com/watch?v=f1tVk-QlBKs _

_**WATCH THE STORY TRAILER : .com/watch?v=JFYVlWhFNks**_

_P.S : I seriously need to thank Rose for her nice comments and song suggestions! I'll use them in my next chapter, you can guess why :3 I can't answer you, though, 'cause you don't have the reply mode on!_

_And how to forget Deadlybitch14 and pannybaby123 ? You guys are SO nice. Love ya._

_Those were my today's "thanks". I obviously read and appreciate every single comment of yours. And I love whoever follows the story._

_No more blabbing! Enjoy the chapter!_

_-Mannie_

_**Daughter of the darkness**_

_Elena's POV_

I was in my kitchen, slicing some vegetables for dinner.

My fingers moved quickly and precise with the big and sparkling knife twisted in them.

"Be careful with that" were the soft words that reached my ears from the living room right in front of me.

I lifted my head, to examine the face of the misterious interlocutor. Deep down in my memory, I was familiar to his voice. It starled me, but at the same time it made me impossible of running away from it. I was dangerously drawn to it.

When my chocolate brown eyes met those with a cold ocean inside of it, I stood there, poweless and enchanted, with the silver weapon still in my hand.

Damon was sat down on the couch, smirking like if what was going on right in front of his person was the most entertaining of the movies.

His face suddenly shifted into something different,as shivers run down my spine.

"You don't wanna harm the baby" someone behind me whispered, menacing.

I turned to face my enemy. Somehow , I knew it was somebody I should have hid from.

_Stefan._

The gloomy look that darkened his features was directed to my stomach.

I followed the glance, and froze in shock at the sight of my bloated belly.

" _The baby_ "he had said.

The suddenly- yet _too late_- I understood.

I had a baby inside of me. I was pregnant.

The razor I had been holding in my left hand was now sparkling in the faint light with some red and dense liquid on it.

Stefan's features contracted, until the demon inside of him was shown.

Blood was pouring down my hand.

I instinctively cried out in terror, at the sight of the same subtance on the floor.

It was coming down from the lower part of my belly.

"No!" I screamed.

My baby.

My baby was dying. I knew he was.

Damon.. Where was he?

My legs weakened, my arms got thinner… And thinner. Until I had no strenght left and hit the floor on my belly.

"No!" I broke the dead silence of my hospital room, widening my eyes in horror and trying to slow down my pulse.

"Shh" was the soft and soothing whisper that came up from my head. I slightly lifted it, to find Damon's face a very few inches from mine. "Guess it was a bad dream" his faint smile of a dark protector angel appeared on his lips.

Those lips that had been mine just some hours before.

It was a bad dream what I just had. Yes.

The worst nightmare I'd ever had.

My hands went unconsciously on my empty and flat belly.

What I had just dreamt, would have meant to be as such.

No chances for me to see that belly grow.

I nodded to myself, and I flinched my fingers on my skin.

His hands went on my shoulders, and squeezed them.

Damon sighed, so soft that I would have never heard it if it wasn't for the dead silence. Maybe I had even just imagined him doing that.

"Get ready, miss." He announced, his voice went back on his casual tone. "We're going home"

_Boarding House, Late Afternoon. ( Around 6.30 p,m.)_

We had just come back from the hospital.

As far as I could tell, Damon was taken aback as much as me when he saw Rick, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy waiting apprehensively and pretty much pissed off in the parlour.

"Why the hell haven't you told us she was sick the moment it happened?"Caroline hissed in his face, as she threw herself on him.

"Car.." I tried to stop my over-reactive friend.

"No defenses, Elena" she lifted her index finger to me,her face still turned to Damon's. "What happened to her?" her serious tone echoed in the silence that filled the room.

Everybody was waiting for some good explanation.

I hoped so bad he wouldn't tell them the medical's response.

We all knew how bad Caroline could get when she wanted something. Some answers, in this case. And Damon was well aware of that. So he hurried to explain.

"Chill, Blondie" Damon casually responded, lifting his arms in defense. "She fainted. I needed to check out on her." His eyes narrowed.

As if some unaudible answer was given, Caroline backed off in understanding.

Nobody complained.

I couldn't believe it.

Did she – they know?

"Judgy" Damon called, then. Bonnie lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes, asshole?" I held back a giggle when I saw Damon's stunned face. Nobody but a powerful Bennett witch would dare to talk to him like that.

Bonnie smirked, coming next to me and hugging me in a protective way, as she was usual.

"We two need to talk" he announced, unashamedly right in my presence.

I saw Stefan lifting his head to me, in the same exact moment I did the same gesture.

I quickly released my gaze from his.

"Great." I interrupted them "I gues… Whatever it is, I shouldn't be here" my voice came out arse.

Damon exchanged that for some kind of hurt, and shook his head,puzzled.

"Guys" Caroline called for our attention. "Tyler's party's tonight. We _don't_ wanna miss that. " she smiled widely and menacing, clapping her hands twice.

_Good old Caroline's back_ I thought, sarcastically.

I was betting whoever would deny the request… Well, had to deal with her anger.

"No Blondie, we _don't wanna miss_ that" Damon faked shame.

I shook my head.

"That means" she glared at me. "That you need to be ready by 8 p.m."

"Why are you saying this just to me?"

"Look around. You're the only one with no vampire speed. So you better get going. "

I shrugged, unbelieving, and took off.

That was gonna be a _very long _night.

It was like watching everything more vividly.

Since the hospital thing from that night before, I had realized how much I had lived in the dark over the past months. Like if an invisible mask had been put on my eyes, making me impossible to see the real world, detaching me from what had been my life over the past 18 years.

I had let everything slip from my hands, making Ana the controller of every single instant of my existence.

I couldn't bear that anymore.

She was a big lie.

She had led me on the path of pain. Of loss.

There was nobody else to blame if I was broken and hurt.

Now, in all coscience, I had understood how much I needed to kick her away from _my_ life.

But it was hard.

How do you detach a part of yourself with no more bleeding of your own person?

I opened Damon's closet, looking for something reasonable to wear at the party.

Weirdly,it had now become my closet,too. Lately,my life had gotten so strange.

My relationship with him along that.

Truth saying, _"strange"_ was an euphemism.

It felt like ages I hadn't been to party. More or less a month ago, at Klaus'.

I shivered,at the memory.

"Nothing pretty to wear?" a sudden voice freaked me out,making me jump.

I turned to see Katherine, sat on the bed. Her curly hair were perfectly combed to trigger every girl's envy.

"What.." I widened my eyes. "Hadn't you left?"

"I had. But I'm back. " she grinned, bitterly.

"Whatever you're trying to hide-" I trailed off, waiting for some kind of approval in her expression.

She simply lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought we were over the I_-can't-stand-the-sight-of-you_ thing" she cut off,playing with her bracelet.

"Then why are you here, Katherine?" I tried to get her attention back.

She swiftly lifted her head and met my gaze.

"You're my family,Elena. The only one who I've left." Her cocky eyes went dark and emotional, all of a sudden.

I was taken aback, and let my arms drop on my hips.

"I.." I didn't know what to do.

She was right.

She was family.

"Don't send me all the others downstairs have done in the past. I think I've had enough of that"

Hurt was now shown.

"Katherine… "

"Please, Elena. Let me have the family I've never had. " and as she pronounced those words, her chocolate eyes went teary. Mine were an exact copy.

I nullified the distance between us, and did the only and instinctive gesture that could have meant more than words.

I hugged her, and surprise took over me when she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Thank you" her emotional voice left me speechless.

Katherine Pierce_ had a heart_.

_One hour later._

"That looks good on you" Katherine was leaned on the wall next to the bathroom, staring at my figure in a mirror.

I was wearing a short, black, lacy dress she had lent to me.

"Thank you for letting me borrowing this" I said.

She smiled a faint, but sincere smile.

"Are you gonna come?" I asked, casual, as I eyed her.

Even in a random leather black pants and dark shirt, she looked like she had just come out from the set of a movie.

The only thing that kept me from taking off the dress I had on, was the thought of that_ being_ her dress.

If it fit me, then it meant that I had her same measures.

I knew how Ana distorted the reflex of your own body image, and well aware of that, my hands went on my bare tights. Hoping with all my strenght they were not as fat as I saw them.

"Remove that from your mind." A thread of coolness traced her voice, calling me back to reality.

"You know." I trailed off, murmuring.

"I do." She nodded, slighlty. " I've known it from a long time by now".

I stared in her eyes from the mirror,puzzled.

"I couldn't do anything. You had Damon, though" she felt the need to explain.

"I shouldn't be talking about this" I shook my head, heading to the sink to make myself up.

"That's where you're wrong. " She told off, aware of something I was not. I eyed her, waiting for explanations. "He's never gonna give up on you. " a smug and pondering smirk crossed her face. "Don't push him back. It's gonna hurt both of you".

And she disappeared shortly after her suggestion.

_Tyler's party_

"I wonder where the guys are" Caroline lifted her head on the crowd.

" Did you text Stefan?" I asked.

"I did. Neither him, or the _asshole_ answers." She kept on looking around.

I made a face. "Stop calling him like that. Don't complain if he insults you,then" I replied, in a maternal tone.

"Sure, Elena. When he'll stop being an ass, I'll be over with the insults." She stopped, then looked at me and laughed.

"You're so…" somebody's hands held my hips.

I jumped off, startled.

"What .." I turned,to see Damon.

"Nice way of greeting someone." He held my gaze, then unpolitely – as Damon's ways of doing imposed- he stared at my whole figure.

"Nice outfit" he complimented, as I felt the blush on my cheeks.

_Behave!_ My own mind told off.

"Enough nice-s " I beckoned a smile.

"Wanna go outside?" he offered, his eyes enlightening.

He was up to something.

I lifted my eyebrow, and stared.

"Damon.."but he cut me off, lifting his index finger. "No Damons." He referred to my previous joke "Just relax, for a time out, remember? " he brought back to my mind a pleasant memory back to when everything was quite normal. Before all that mess.

"Okay" I gave him my consent, still drawned in the thought.

As we headed outside, I sought for his contact.

I held his gaze when I realized he was trying to do the same.

We walked in the enormous backyard, it had to be called garden, for its size. It was full of ancient benches, seats and tables. I could bet, from their styles, they dated back to 1864.

I wondered how it would have been like to live with him, so many years ago.

To meet the human part of Damon.

But right now, it didn't matter to me. Because I loved him, just the absurd way he was.

I gasped for air at the sight of a small lake right in front of us.

It seemed to come out from a fairytale.

"Like it?" he asked, cocky.

"It's gorgeous" I agreed, as I sighed.

The faint rays of the moon shone through his ebony hair. His perfectly shaped features were emphasized by the dark lightening.

He belonged to the darkness.

"Why all this?" I asked, concerned.

He stared at the landscape right in front of us, as he talked. "I've had a conversation with Bonnie, while you were upstairs with Miss 't think I missed that." He announced, as I made a face for his manners. I let it drop, waiting for him to continue. "She found a simple spell to heal you. She'd want me to tell you that before, but I was afraid your system might have been damaged if we'd have waited more... " he was silent for some seconds "So I forced her to do that." His face showed nothing close to guilty, as he checked for my expression.

"You mean she casted a spell to heal me?" A shadow of a smirk tensed his lips, an invitation I quickly took, as I parted mine, making them meet shortly after.

Our tongues fought one with another, I didn't give up easily. But soon enough, he had the lead.

"I want you, Elena" were his whispered words in between our gentle kiss. Too much was being hold back. "As I've never wanted anyone else in my life."

As those words were said, a rush of needing spouted through my veins.

All my body went on fire.

I needed him.. More than anything else in that whole universe.

It was so true, it was so… much to bear, that my own heart was risking to be shattered.

I half-smiled.

"I'm yours now"

And as the awareness fulfilled me, I gave up to my love for Damon.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey! This is uhm my best chapter , so far. I put all myself in this, and my best friend Sara helped me out, too._

_This is what I would want to see._

_This is what Delena should be._

_Love is the answer to everything._

_Thank you._

_To everyone._

_Songs suggested. __**: Lykke Li – Tonight**_

_.com/watch?v=N0Q6NGvdmXQ_

_**Thirty Seconds to Mars – Alibi**_

_.com/watch?v=y5HA-QFLJzg_

_**Alex Band – Only One **_

_.com/watch?v=wvzZEbyFprw_

_Your reviews make my day, and are the only way I can see you appreciating my work. So it means A LOT._

_I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter._

**I fell apart, but came back up again**

He held me in his cold embrace, that had the opposite effect on my craving body.

I felt a rush of heat_. _

_Of love_.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in my ear, soft.

I did as he asked.

Cool and sharp air hit my back, as I hid my face in his chest. His smell drove me crazy.

"We're home" his words made me shiver.

It was time.

Fear rushed over me, as I opened my eyes and held his gaze,steady.

He caressed my cheeks, sweet as never before, his eyes melted in mine.

"I love you, Elena" he murmured.

And as those words were pronounced, all of my fears were gone.

I wasn't insecure anymore.

I loved him.

I had realized that late. But now, I didn't wanna waste any more time.

I wanted to be his, forever.

"I _love you_" and my voice was the reflex of my inner revelation.

He saw the changing in my tone, and his eyes seemed to melt even more.

I threw myself on his lips, kissing him with all the love I could manage to keep inside of my body.

His lips trailed a wet and hot path down to my throat, as he got on my chest and stuck there for a few breaths.

I held his ebony and soft hair in my hands, and squeezed them gently.

My dress was easily unzipped on my back by his skilled hands.

I let out a moan when he kissed the valley bewteen my breasts.

My nipples hurt a bit.

I found my body under his, in the silk blankets of his king bed.

I fought against the weight on me, to take off that piece of lace that made impossible for my chest to feel free.

"You're so beautiful" Damon whispered, as my heart felt healed,after too long.

_Damon's POV_

Elena had swollen and wet eyes, her lips were slightly parted and rosy just like her cheeks.

Her breaths hit my face as the most wanted and at the same time terrible of the tortures.

"You're so beautiful" I murmured, in awe.

I couldn't believe of she had pushed herself to the edge, to feel accepted. To feel worthy of love,when she had been all along.

Her scent made me crave for her even more.

Especially now, that it was strenghtened by the liquids of her lower part of the body.

I focused my attention there, never leaving her gaze. Because it was impossible for me to escape from her chocolate brown eyes. As dark and as deep as ever.

It filled me with irrepresible joy and astonishment to know that she was craving for me.

I freed my right hand from the hold of her soft and silky hair, placing it on her sex.

She gasped for air, as I brushed against the black lace that barely covered her skin.

I didn't wanna lose one sigle moment of her stunning features that framed her face.

I moved my fingers up and down, slightly at first, and finally enhancing my force,to make her shiver.

I put my hands on her hips,taking off her slips, making them fall slow – too slowly- on her knees, at last on the bed.

She held back a moan when my cold fingers touched her bare skin.

I was cold,too.

Because as much as I could have wanted to be into her, she was the woman I loved. No need for my vampire skills to pleasure her even more, despite my 500 years of practicing, I was new to that.

It was Elena.

And she made the most hidden part of me show.

She could manage to make my humanity pop out, making me feel again. Every single thing.

I brushed my two fingers on her clit.

She moaned my name.

"Damon…"

My heart seemed to burst from my chest. It was something that almost hurt.

I nullified the distance between our lips, and let my finger inside of her warm and wet sex.

I massaged her from the inside, as she put her arms around my neck, down to my chest, taking off my black shirt.

How many times had I imagined that happened?

I smiled with joy at the sight of her, totally surrended to me and to the pleasure that slowly obfuscated her mind. She hove slightly and dug her nails on my hips, awakening my sex which I had tried as hard as possible to keep under control, failing.

Elena's POV

Damon's finger came quickly out of me, leaving me unsatisfied and eager for more. The fire that was burning down my lower womb was felt strong and powerful, meanwhile his coldness abandoned me.

His erection came quickly to mitigate the lack, in all of its lenght. He took my breath away, and I was forced to tip forward, meanwhile I felt him inside of me for the very first time.

We were finally connected, an only soul.

Damon started moving on me, with an unexpected calm and endless sweetness. So unexpected to make me feel even more love. How could that all be possible?

Since the moment he had been inside of me, I wasn't fearing anymore.

Nothing,existing in the world, could have ereased that feeling.

The most powerful I had ever felt in my entire life.

It was an avalanche . Pleasure got the upper hand little by if somebody had started to clap his hands at the base of a montain, and all the snow that resided quiet on it, had started to crash down gradually.

Everything I had been holding back, the thoughts that got me sleepless and anxious, were shut in a bubble; as the unexplored inside of me exploded as powerful as a volcano.

My lips murmured his name, tamed by an invisible yet uncontrollable strenght. The same one that pushed me to close up the distance between my body and his, perfectly sculpted, and enlightened by the pale light of the night

We were bond in the darkness.

"Damon" I whispered again, feeling my throat aching and buring like a dry Egyptian river.

"Elena" was his answer.

I parted slightly my lips, taken over by pleasure. My eyes were weirdly and unexplainably humid.

All the pain felt, in that moment was being recompensated. In the only way I would have never expected.

In that instant, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"I love you, Elena" was Damon's unsteady voice to call back my attention towards those ocean blue puddles, in the most untraceable color in the world.

His thumb brushed my hot cheek, catching a fugitive tear from my eye.

His other hand squeezed hard my hip, as the pleasure seemed to increase.

The more I found out I loved him, the more that moment became impossibly irresistible and unforgettable.

And my mind, along with my heart, wiped away any other existent sensation, to compensate the room that my love for Damon was requiring.

Unintentionally, I plunged my nails in his back, leaving my eyes ajar, and letting a moan out of my mouth.

Something hot –his breath- lingered on my bare throat, hesitating between kisses and small and harmless bites.

I took the hold of his head,pushing it towards me.

He caught the sign, and opened wide his mouth, showing off his fans, which were now lead on my neck.

"Do it" I managed to murmur ,despite the moans that I inadvertently released.

He suppressed a growl of pleasure, that brought from the lower part of my spine, a rush that made me shiver and shake my body, increasing the feeling.

In the same moment his theeth pierced my skin.

I let out a groan from my still parted lips.

The sensation seemed to grow stronger, maybe reaching its climax.

I rocked my body in synchronous with his .

Despite I felt the blood being drawned from my own person, I couldn't feel the pain. Just a deep sense of belonging.

I was his, now.

In every single way.

_Damon's POV _

I stroked her hair, and at the same time I absordbed her soul into mine.

I thought I could have never felt a better pleasure than the one felt in that moment.

But I was wrong.

As soon as Elena started moving her body towards mine; her breast brushed on my chest, her breaths became more and more labored, her lips freed confused my name.

I felt something inside of me changing.

It wasn't just sex.

Not anymore.

It wasn't somethig done just for the pure carnal desire, for an own satisfation or a random pastime.

I was making love. For the first time, in a hundred and fourty-seven years.

I could sense the tie that was growing thicker between me and Elena, an indissoluble bond that pressed a print on our souls, marking them forever.

I loved her.

That was my only certainty.

Suddenly, we were pervaded.

I felt the strenght of her soul ripping mine out of my chest and asphalting all the barriers that I had built up so briskly during my long existence.

That's what had just happened.

My entire life had been nullified from the human connected to my body, in that cold and unforgettable night.


	27. Chapter 27

_Two more chapters, and the epilogue. And what I'm asking, to all of you reading this, is… What would you like to read, next?_

_1.I was wondering about something back to 1864 or… _

_ if I carried on with this story, in another fanfiction? There would be a bunch of things to write about. You'll know what I'm talking about by the end of this and the next chapter._

_3. A ff about Katherine and her daughter.. Maybe?_

_Any other idea? ENLIGHTEN ME! _

_THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO'S STILL HERE READING MY STORY._

**Song suggestion : Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol **

**.com/watch?v=E1W5lFW-vUY**

**Blood, Tears and Gold – Hurts**

**.com/watch?v=FsXQP4NT_3U**

**Echo- Jason Walker**

**.com/watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw **

_**Lost and insecure, you found me.**_

I slowly opened my eyes,by the light of the sun, unbelieving of what my memory brought up to the surface.

Damon's lips brushed on my forhead, leaving a gentle and silent kiss on it.

It was real.

It felt terribly right.

What had happened, wasn't just the best of the dreams.

"You're here" I whispered, with joy, like a child on Christmas day.

"You want me to leave?" and his smile –his real smile- enlightened his face as soon as mine was some inches from his.

I kissed him on his lips, slowly, and fearing of morning breath.

But he, being Damon, and loving in his contorted and insane way, threw himself in the kiss in a eager and passional contact.

His tongue played with mine, his hands run down my still naked body, and brushed me slighlty, making me shiver. He held me up, placing me on his bare body.

I had his leg in between my legs, as he moved it up and down, to stroke my sex.

I feared I could have wet him,aswell.

"Stop" I tried to mutter, but his tongue quickly shut me up.

I decided I wouldn't have let him win, so I ran my hand on his sculpted chest, following the perfect shape of his body, until I reached his low part, playing with it.

He moaned.

One hand went down on my, stopping it in the middle of the job.

"You're still not completly healed." He reminded me.

Now that he brought back to my memory the rest of the world, I figured out he was right.

I was actually feeling weak and light-headed. I could bet the second was the lack of air because of the kiss.

He stared, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, backing off a bit, and sitting on his lap.

I could feel every inch of his happy… member.

"You should drink something." he suggested, but I didn't get it at first.

"Ohh" I trailed off, looking away, for a second.

I had never drank his blood on my own will.

I nodded,though. "I want to".

Damon seemed to expect the right opposite answer, but covered his astonishment biting his inner wrist.

I moved forward, until my lips reached his bare skin.

I didn't exactly know how it worked, but I started sucking.

His sweet blood filled my mouth, and I felt it going down on my throat, reaching my system. As the dizziness faded away, another kind of feeling had the best of me.

He didn't taste bad. It was an inviting sensation.

I heard Damon moan, and I freaked out. I looked up to see his face in awe, as if he was enjoying it.

So I kept on doing it until the sweet liquid changed into something not so mouthwatering.

I backed off, clearing my lips.

He was still laying there, relaxed and handsome.

"I love you, Damon" giving in to the rush of pleasure that the kiss I gave him made me feel.

Damon's POV

My whole life, I had waited to feel alive.

My time had now, finally come.

"I love you, Damon" Elena's honest eyes met mine, holding them up.

"I love you, Elena."

"Thank you"she said then, taking me aback. "For what,in particular?" I couldn't help but smirked.

She, instead, smiled "For being there. For loving me all along. I'm sorry I …"

"Shh" I leaned one finger on her rosy lips, and my forhead met hers. "No more apologizes. I need to hear your first sentence, though. That might be a good way to be forgiven". I replied, sarcastic and cocky.

"No way" she chuckled.

"Well, then.." I pushed her tiny body away, faking to be hurt.

I immediatly felt the lacking of the contact. It was a fucking sick feeling.

I would've wanted to hold her close to me, but I had to keep my façade. And I needed was to hear her saying those words again.

She let her jaw drop.

"Well, then.." she echoed my words, and pretended to stand up and leave in annoyance.

I couldn't help but admire her flawless,naked body that turned its back to me.

She faced me, and brushed slightly.

"You shouldn't stare." Elena pouded,muttering.

"When ever have I done something I should?" I was proud of my ready and quick answer.

She made a face, and tried to hid a giggle.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore"

Elena throw herself in my arms, her smell filled my nostrils, as I breathed in deeply.

"I wish this would never end" she whispered, melanchonic.

"It doesn't have to be that way." I had my voice unsteady,as I stroked her cheek with my thumb "I'll never leave you." Was my solemn promise. "I'm not going anywhere, Elena. You can bet my existence on that."

"You're the only one I have left." Was her murmured revelation.

_(Author's Note: Stop the song and switch to the next )_

Elena was still in the shower, meanwhile I kept my eyes fixed on nothing really in front of me, thinking back to what could have happened in one single night.

I felt an air movement, and a different but still well-known scent hit me.

The copy of the woman in the room next to my bedroom made me unwilling to keep a civil conversation.

She stood there, her voluminous culs framing her perfect face, her lips were slightly wrinkled.

"Katherine" I said.

She leaned over a bit, her hand on her hip.

"Well, hello to you, too." Her sarcastic voice brought back many memories from a month before. Wasn't she even touched by what happened to her?

"Why are you here?" I asked, bothered.

"So it's you and Elena, now" she stated, obvious.

"Sure Katherine. What, are we sad 'cause you ain't in the picture anymore?" I teased, relying on her desperate need to be on the centre of the attention.

A bitter smile appeared on her lips, as she announced. "I'm over that, Damon".

"Then" I gestured towards the window . "Feel free to leave".

I stood up, even more pissed, and headed downstairs. But she stopped me on the doorstep.

"Wait. I need to say something." She took time. "It's about Elena"

I was taken aback, twice in a minute.

It wasn't the usual Katherine. She was holding back something.

"She's my only relative. Somehow, in a weird and contorted way.. She's my family, Damon. The only one I have left. I haven't come to take you back to me. I have come to make sure you'll never leave her. If that's what she wants. Because she needs you."

Was that a fucking mind controlled dream that she was making me have?

I stood there, silent, for a good bunch of seconds, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Katerina Petrova's mind.

Then, soon, I took the control back, and answered.

"Are you dropping all of your responsibilities to be a good _great-devil knows how many times_-grandma?"

She narrowed her eyes, and shook her head."Loss of_ time_.."

Her last words had a thread of hurt in its tone.

"Hold up" I called her back, before she could put a step of out of the window. "Are you leaving?"

"Do you want your brother back?" she asked,going around my question.

"You didn't answer " I told off. "It's rude"

"Tell me, Damon."was her cold and authoritharian answer, that stopped my sarcasm.

I couldn't say anything.

Sure I wanted my brother back. Now that I had found some kind of bond in our brotherhood, after too many years. I still loved him.

"Then _yes_, I'm leaving." She announced to my silent agreement. But I knew no matter what my answer would have been, she'd said those words , too.

"What about Stefan?"I was puzzled.

"That's the main reason I'm leaving. I'm _taking him with me_." She nodded, to some inner and contorted thought of hers " Untill he's healed."

"For as absurd as it may sound for you, said from me_.. I still love him_, Damon." I had my jaw dropped at Katherine's true words, after 157 years of lies. " I'm not giving up." Was her conclusive and ambitious promise.

I didn't stop her.

As much misery I was needing her to feel, if her love for my brother meant having him back, then I would have let Katherine do in her ways. Wasn't she the evil vampire that alway got what she craved for?

_Elena's POV_

When I got out of the shower, I found a reluctant and deep-in-toughts Damon.

"What.." I trailed off, hurring to his side.

"Katherine stopped by" his explanations shut down just a half of my screaming questions.

"And?" I demanded for more.

He shook his head, and met my concerned gaze.

"I'm gonna let her do what she wants." His answer was too much vague.

"What do you mean with that?"

I froze as his eyes scanned my naked body, cover with a miserable robe.

"She wants Stefan back. It's Katherine wanting something we're talking about. " a bitter grin changed his steady features. If I hadn't known his so well, I would have never seen the glimpse of hope that his expression hid.

_Later, that day._

"Where the hell did you go, yesterday night? I was worried I.." Bonnie burst out and immediatly stopped as she glimpsed the flush on my cheeks.

"Oh.." she nodded to herself, her eyes lit up. "Got it." And she trailed off.

I thanked God for having such a dicreet best friend.

I was completly red, by now, and tried to focus my attention away. "Damon told me about the spell you cast" I didn't continue my sentence, because I didn't actually know what it was about.

She quickly got it,though. "Yes. That one. It was a common healing spell for people, witches used that a lot when it came to common illnesses like pestilence or malaria. Since you're the _dopplegange_r" she stressed her last word " I made some changes to it, but I guess it worked out just fine." She concluded. "Is your stomach still aching?" she asked, motherly.

"No" I shook my head. But I still felt the "_hangover_" of the starving all over my body. It hurt slightly then the days before though.

"You seriously need to eat. I don't like how skinny you've become. Plus, we couldn't trade you and Katherine anymore. Remember it saved your life, a month ago" she said joking, remindind my from the night Damon almost got killed.

She had a point,though.

But we were out of the Original's dangers, now.

"Will I be _able to have_ children?" my eyes enlightened at the sudden thought.

She smiled widely, hugging me.

"Yes, ' will."

I backed off,coldly.

"What's wrong?" my best friend questioned me.

"I can't imagine my future with anyone else but…" I trailed off, in an embarassing silence. "I could never go back to the normal world, Bonnie. As much as I would love to. But this is my life, by now. I can't pretend nothing of this has never happened. I will never be able to have a normal family."

I fought against tears.

I didn't want to feel weak again. I had to fight.

For me.

_For Damon._

Bonnie's eluding silence took me aback. I fixed my eyes on her tiny figure, glaring.

"I know you too well, Bonnie. What is it that you're hiding?"

"I'm sure that if Grans were watching us right now, she'd be freaking mad" she shook her head.

I glared. "Bonnie."

"What if I told you, there was a way to make your wish come true?" her dark eyes were regretting every single word coming out of her mouth, I could tell that.

"I would accept it." I narrowed my eyebrows. "And I'm wondering why you're so not willing into telling me it."

"Spells have their level of influence of human's world, and powerful ones can't be used like if they are light matters. Everything, in the world of witchcrafts, has its consequenses." Her voice was in a story-telling mode.

"You mean this kind of spell leads us to that cathegory?"

"It does. " she nodded.

"What's it about?" I asked for more explanations.

"It's a time traveller spell. If a… baby with a vampire is what you wish to have.. _in the future_" she narrowed an eyebrow on her last statement, as I jumped off in response. I was glad,though, she didn't mention any name "It would obviously be impossible. Back in 1864, instead, you would have a relationship… In all senses" she trailed off.

I widened my eyes in shock. "You want to send me back to 1864?"

"Just for the.. conception" she nodded in agreement. "You'd be back right after that. You'd both be."

"We.. As in me and…"

"_Your baby_, Elena" Bonnie announced, well aware there was unbelief in my voice.

"This is so unnatural…" yet, it sounded so inviting.

"What are you both planning on my back?" Damon's voice broke the silence , as he leaned on the wall by the entrance of the parlour.

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS READY, I'M JUST WAITING FOR YOUR FEEDBACKS!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**LAST CHAPTER.**

_I had the file ready. Then it deleted. I'm so mad, cause it was all ready to be updated and ..I lost everything! I wrote it again, obviously. And I really hope you enjoy._

_Don't forget to review and choose between the following options for my next story._

_What would you like to read, next?_

_ back to 1864 ( you suggest the plot! )_

_ if I carried on with this story, in another fanfiction? There would be a bunch of things to write about. For example, Bonnie's spell about sending Elena back to 1864 to get Damon's baby. *dreamy mode: on*_

_3. A fanfiction about Katherine and her daughter.. Maybe?_

_Trailer of the story: .com/watch?v=JFYVlWhFNks&list=UUzfIimtc9U7kR590kHTGnFA&index=1&feature=plcp _

_**READ UNTIL THE VERY END, THERE IS A MESSAGE LEFT FOR YOU.**_

_**Song Suggestion: Not Alone- RED **_

**.com/watch?v=0ODDtLMiGnY**

**Down- Jason Walker ft. Molly Reed**

**.com/watch?v=IvWCvYPsiuM&feature=fvwrel**

**A drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope**

**.com/watch?v=mt8jifKlbTc **

_**And maybe, in the end, my personal corner of heaven**_

I opened my mouth to say something-anything- but nothing good would come out "We…I.." I struggled with my words, seeking for help in Bonnie.

She immediately understood. " Random stuff. Nothing to be nosy on."

Damon lifted his left eyebrow, then his blue depth was fixed in the dark of mine for an uncountable amount of time.

"Well.." my best friend cleared her throat I think I'm gonna take off" Bonnie's voice brought me back down to Earth.

"Yeah.." I murmured, looking away, embarrassed.

Once she got in the hallway, though, she turned to me and said. "Caroline just texted me" even though that was referred to both me and Damon, the attention of this last person was completely on me. "She said they're meeting at the Grill. Wanna join?"

It was him who spoke for me. "I was actually planning on staying here and you know…chill out" he smirked, lifting one eyebrow.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

I was being sarcastic, yes, but yet I couldn't hide to myself the fact that I'd have loved one night just with him. I wasn't ready to face chats and normal hang outs with friends.

Bonnie, being the powerful witch she was, understood it was better to greet everyone and leave.

"So." He announced, blurring next to me. "Pizza or McDonald's?"

"What?" I faked ignorance.

"Which one will be our dinner, Elena?" he explained, cocky, like if he was talking to a two-years-old girl.

Pizza was around 500 calories, and if …

"Stop thinking of whatever you are right now." He told off, abrupt.

I froze and looked to the fireplace, avoiding his gaze.

"You made a promise. You're keeping it. Don't let your bad habits have the best on you." He said, kneeling down so to have his face right in front of mine.

"Pizza" I finally suggested.

_(A.N. Stop the song, and play the next one: Down- Jason Walker) _

_Some minutes later_

There we were, on the huge table of the kitchen, with the open boxes of our food right in front of us.

Damon was sitting next to me, encouraging me by squeezing my leg.

"You can do it." He locked his blue puddles to my eye, and the only feeling I could get from that exchange was a powerful and endless hope.

I couldn't disappoint him. He didn't deserve this.

I nodded, taking my first bite.

It felt… weird? I had learnt to repulse everything that was not my "safe food" . This, was something I hadn't eaten for months, by now.

But it was good.

I chewed ten times, and was willing to do it more, but he stopped me. "Swallow it" his authoritarian voice commanded.

I closed my eyes the instant I let down in my body the piece of food.

I repeated the same process until I was over with my second slice of pizza.

I picked up the third, and my arm felt extremely weak and tired.

"Damon" I complained, hoping my puppy eyes would have touched him.

No way it'd have worked, of course.

"Your stomach's a muscle, Elena. The more you eat, the more you want to. Just some more." Serious, he gave me a slight clap on my leg, and placed his hand on my left one.

I closed my eyes, taking another bite.

_Please don't make me puke. Please don't make me puke._ Was all that I could beg for, in my mind.

My mouth hurt for all the chewing, that sense of pleasure felt some minutes before, quickly turned into its opposite sensation.

I had the disgusting piece of food in my mouth, and couldn't move anymore.

Tears streamed down my face, as I swallowed it.

"Please" I begged, echoing my fears "I can't do it anymore." I sobbed, still keeping my eyes closed. "Please…" my voice broke.

His arms tightened against my body, as he flew on somewhere comfortable.

The couch.

When I managed to look around, my sight was blurry for the crying. Damon removed gently the copious tears that wetted my face .

"Shh" he reassured me, stroking my cheek. "It's all over. You did great."

I tried to slow down my breaths, as he blurred away , coming back shortly after.

"Here" he handed me a glass full of refreshing water.

I drank in silence, as I appeased the burning in my dry throat. "Thank you" I said, when I was over.

He nodded, saying nothing.

Instead, his eyes were full of emotions. So full that it was hard for me to read them.

I felt like I owned him explanations, after everything he had gone through to help me.

"It hasn't been like this all along." I broke the silence, shaking my head. "I don't even know how I got here" my voice was unsteady. "Maybe three months ago. Then it all went down hill, and the worst thing was that I wasn't even aware of that."

He stood there, listening to my deadly and most secret revelations.

_Damon's POV_

She was finally opening up. Hard as it could be, but she really was.

And the pain she had felt for so long, became mine aswell.

"When … Stefan left, it was too much to bear. I needed to pour it out, somehow.." she shook her head slightly. "But I couldn't. I had already hurt too many people around me. Stefan was gone because of me being who I am. You.." he pointed at me "were hurt. Because of me" she chocked with her own breath. "And all the people that I loved had lost someone. Telling anybody would have meant more suffering." She took a brief pause. "I couldn't let that happen. I even began to think that it was my well-deserved punishment, you know?" she smiled bitterly.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

She was so selfless to sacrifice her own life, I knew that. It left me speechless, though, to hear that said aloud.

Two feelings grow instantaneously inside of me.

Love. Anger.

I opened my mouth, but said nothing, in disbelief.

"Then..I saw the pounds dropping down. And I felt light. It felt like being pure. The more I weakened, the more I thought it was working…Until she came into my mind."

"She?" I interrupted.

"Ana. We call it like that. I read some girls did that, too. It stands.. It stands for" she took a deep breath "_Anorexia._"

Elena pronounced that word as if she were aware of what she had done, just in that right moment.

I didn't know what my face looked like. I had the feeling it was unreadable.

"It's disgusting how my whole days were spent thinking about her. She …"

"Please" I cracked my knuckles , closing my eyes for a long instant. " Don't give it a name."

I was going to explode at the thought of some kind of fucking twisted thought that sucked her life away.

"There is no "she", Elena!" I burst out, standing up. "It's just you and your own mind. That, is the real deal." her jaw tensed.

"It's your own mind! And you know why you don't seem to get over it?" I questioned, as she widened her eyes in unbelief. "It's because it's a part of yourself. It's your own person that tells you to do that. I would have preferred Klaus to get you killed, more than a deadly disease going on in your mind. You'd have been gone, with no long-lasting pain. It'd have been unavoidable, but at least not a suicide."

Said so, I blurred out, needing some fresh air.

She was hurt.

I knew that.

But she needed to know.

When I was on the porch, in the immediate following silence, her sobs cut like shaped knifes the air.

I sped inside, finding her curled into a ball, crying on the couch.

The crying shook uncontrollably her body, and with every teardrop that hit the ground, a piece of my dead heart seemed to be ripped out with them.

What kind of man was I? I deserved to be killed, just for what I had done now.

I hated it. My mother would have felt such a shame for his eldest son.

"Elena" I blurred next to her, kneeling down and trying to seat her. But she was unwilling to do that. "I'm so sorry" A lonely tear trailed down from my fair eye.

"Please forgive me." She kept on crying. "I'm begging you" I whispered, helpless.

She shut her burning eyes open, as the sobs release her body.

Elena simply nodded. "I don't want this, Damon. I'm trying, hard. "

My hand went on her face, stroking it, as I silently placed myself next to her, hugging and comforting her.

I placed my face on her head, breathing . "I know that. It's one of the reasons why… I love you so much."

_Elena's POV_

"Damon?" I called, reluctant maybe an hour later, fearing he was asleep.

"What?" he said back, instantaneously .

"Nothing. I just wanted to check if you were sleeping." My voice was dry from the previous cry.

He didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" his request scared me.

"It depends" I negotiated.

He ignored my last sentence. "When I came in, and you and Bonnie were talking, I heard her last sentence." His voice seemed tense, all of a sudden.

Even though I would have wanted to back off, to hide from his face, I needed to check on his expression.

I tried to recall the last part of the conversation, and my heart stopped when I brought it back to my memory.

"_You want to send me back to 1864?"_

"_Just for the.. conceptio_n . You'd _be back right after that. You'd both be." Bonnie had nodded in agreement._

"_We.. As in me and…"_

"_Your baby, Elena"_

Oh no.

I looked away, to hide the fear that rushed over me.

He placed his hands on my chin, making me turn to him.

"Is that what you want?" he seemed touch even though his tone was steady.

I limited to nod, not able to control my voice.

Damon was silent for what seemed endless ages.

He didn't say anything. He simply leaned over and kissed me.

Until our souls were so connected to read each other's thoughts.

It wasn't a eager kiss, there was no lust for sex. Just passion. And love.

I closed my eyes when his lips brushed on my neck, and his hands quickly freed me from my clothes.

Mine went on his pants, trying to unzip them. When I succeeded , I moved to his dark shirt.

I could smell him everywhere. It was so powerful that I was overwhelmed by it.

Damon caressed my bare stomach, kissing every inch of it.

That simple gesture, filled me with love. "This is perfect enough not to be judged by anything."

I sighed, as he trailed kisses down, on my lower part.

My slips were easily thrown somewhere in the living room, and soon enough I wasn't able to think clearly, because he was stroking his tongue on my most sensible nerve.

I moaned, eager, as I stroked his ebony and soft locks in my hands.

I could feel him going up and down, alternating his vampire speed to slow gestures. "Please." I managed to beg. " Stop teasing"

I felt my cheeks full of blood, my heart racing fast.

He lifted his head slightly, and smirked.

He placed three fingers inside of me, as I screamed in pleasure.

"Yeah" he whispered, as his teeth removed my bra. His hot breath was turning me even more on. I feared the leather couch would have been a lake, by now.

He kissed me, and I had my own smell in my mouth. I explored his with my tongue.

I felt shame into being turned on with that move. But the thought of me , being inside of his mouth, was an uncurbed desire.

A fourth finger reached my sex, as I moaned. In pain, at first. But soon enough it became something better.

As he placed his tongue on my nipple, and he bit it slightly, his other hand went playing on my clit.

I screamed again. "Damon.."

I had never felt something so strong before.

Right when I was about to reach my climax, I started to move my body back and forth. But he stopped, and I moaned, angry.

His blue eyes showed the lust my gesture had provoked in him, and he stroked his hard sex on mine.

"Please" I demanded, out of breath.

He fulfilled my need, placing his organ right into mine, slowly.

"I love you" he reminded me, whispering in my ear.

" I love you" I told him, throwing myself in the kiss.

I had found my personal corner of heaven, now.

**This was the last chapter. Sad. I know.**

**I have to thank everybody, with all my heart. In just a month this story has grown so much.**

**Your reviews give me inspiration. That's the main reason this story hasn't been stopped.**

**So, don't forget to leave one for this chapter, too. Your feedbacks will decide whether or not this has to continue!**

**Buffy: Thank you so much! I started jumping and singing happily all around my own bedroom when I read your comment! I guess it made my day! It was super kind from you!**

**Christie: I'm glad you liked it. It's like what I write is what I would choose to read, if I were a random reader. So I tried to mix up many themes, that may be suitable for everyone out there.**

**And my Deadlybitch14, who's been my biggest fan, I guess. You're great, girl. I'm so happy I got to know ya!**

**There's still the epilogue left. **

**SO … REMEMBER TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE POSSIBLE STORIES!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Oh, well._

_This is it._

_So sad, right? I remember the first day I wrote the first chapter ( gosh, I'm actually sad. ) I told myself " You need to be over with it before the 3x10 episode will be out. " . Now. We all know it's gonna be on tomorrow night, so I guess I kept my own promise. _

_29 Chapters are a long road, guys! Some may have sucked, some may have been good(Hope so!)._

_All I need to tell you is THANK YOU. For sticking with me._

_I know I say that every single time, but it's real. And it's the only word that can express all my feelings to you. To all of those who reviewed every single time, to all the silent readers who checked on the updating of the story.. EVERYBODY. It's a long list, but I read ALL your reviews almost every day. So I remember each of you. _

_Speaking about this epilogue._

_It's something different that I wanted to try… You'll see what I'm talking about._

_**READ :**_

_**As many of you have suggested… The story's gonna continue in another fanfiction.**_

_It's about Bonnie sending back Elena to 1864 to have Damon's child. Obviously an impetuous road._

_What will the Damon of the past think about it? How will this work? _

_How about the Stefan and Katherine of the past? Speaking about them… Will the actual Katherine Pierce be able to bring Stefan back to the world of the humanity? Will his ripper side be eclipsed by his old-self? What will the consequences be of all this choices?_

_Cause we all know, there will be many. There always are._

_P.s. I inspired from the deleted scene of Katherine and Stefan in the tomb. If you haven't seen it, go check it out like.. NOW! Here's the link .com/watch?v=iKvX61GlF6U _

_**ENJOY!**_

**Soundtrack suggestion:** _**Sounds**__**Under Radio – All You Wanted – The Vampire Diaries Soundtrack**_

.com/watch?v=SW0bFjj7pgs

_**Barcelona – Come Back When You Can – The Vampire Diaries Soundtrack**_

.com/watch?v=DBsltBv9H40&feature=related

_Epilogue_

_**Deep inside, everyone needs to feel loved.**_

_Elena's POV_

Days passed by with no way for me to feel alone.

Because whenever the edges of my mind would try to do that, my love for Damon was there to hold back the pieces of me, taming the guilt that threatened to come to the surface.

I was healing. Little by little.

After that _special_ night, I had given in to him completely, with no fear of showing or admitting it openly.

What somehow had surprised me was how our relationship hadn't changed an inch.

He was still the Damon of all the months and the moments spent together. The one I would smile thinking about, with his cocky and sarcastic statements; the one that would have made my heart pound fast at the thought of his fingers touching my face. The Damon back to the time when he couldn't have me, but still craved for me more than his undead and permanent desire for blood.

There was no _parent-daughter_ relationship. We were at the same level.

Most of the times I resulted to be the mature one, and he, in his ways, the kid, no matter his century and a half of years. And when I needed, he was there to support me with words that nobody would have never expected him to pronounce.

I knew who I was comparing him to.

Stefan had always been like that. Always fearing for what could have happened to me.

I felt a piece shit at the comparison, and like if I was betraying him.

But, after all, wasn't it what he had just done?

He had left, with Katherine.

I wasn't jealous. I owned her something, instead. Now that I got her, I wouldn't have ruin that fine bond that we had created. But I was just bringing the burning scars of my recently lost relationship on my own skin.

I had lost him, but I still hoped he didn't lose himself along the way.

_Damon's POV_

And even in the undead eternity, happiness could be found.

I knew it was so fragile to be broken and lost, but still, I didn't care.

Not now that Elena was mine. And I was his.

This time, I had the proofs. Because it was real, as more as ever.

I remember the moment I had told her I had heard her conversation with Bonnie, the day before.

_"When I came in, and you and Bonnie were talking, I heard her last sentence."_ She had froze, her heart had frantically started to race.

"_Is that what you want?"_ the unbelief in my unsteady voice was enough to be heard from her human ears.

My heart filled with joy, and hope.

_A baby._

The most expressed act of love, its pure climax.

Elena hadn't answered.

She had simply thrown herself in an eager kiss, that masqueraded the answer I had tried to make her speak aloud.

I knew, then, my love hadn't been wasted. And all my efforts had been paid back.

The night was spent in an obvious way. And for the second time, in less than 24 hours, our body had connected and lived together.

"Elena" I called her, while she was in the huge kitchen, trying to make some breakfast.

She turned, and smiled. What was the thing that crumbled into my chest? My heart, maybe?

"'Morning, I guess." She approached. "What's wrong?" she stroked my cheek, soft. I closed my eyes to enjoy the touch.

"I need to hear… " I met her brown and dark depth. "Do you really want to risk it all to get what you want?"

She beckoned a smile, again, shaking slightly her head. "Would that be the first time?"

She went silent, removing her glance from mine.

"This is different. " I tried to warn her "It's no life or death matter. As much as I'd love it, as much as it would be _the second thing_ I did right in my whole existence, I don't want you to.." but she interrupted that, something lit in her eyes, making them grow wet, all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked, getting tense. "What did I say?"

"Something beautiful" her stunning and breath-taking smile appeared on her perfect lips, catching my attention to an eager kiss. I needed to figure her out, first.

I retraced the conversation in half a second.

I shook my head. "How could you think_ I_ wouldn't want _your baby_?" my voice went unsteady, again.

It was so weird to refer those words to her.

How could she make me feel all of this?

Elena simply shook her head, unable to speak. A sob rushed in her body.

"Hey" I cupped her face, pulling it close to mine. "You need to tell me something."

She nodded.

"Why do you want it?" silence froze the air surrounding us.

She thought about it for a second, staring at her hands on my chest, then back in my eyes.

"Because…" a deep breath. "Now that I've realized who I belong with, where I'm _meant to be_… I want to live everything that has been given to me with all the power that I have. I don't want to miss anything. I want to love you… In _every single way_. "

It was enough.

Enough for my brain to stop working. And to stop asking any more questions.

I nullified the distance between our bodies, and I kissed Elena, tearing out all the love in my soul to share it with her, to make her feel what she meant to me.

That was something so unbelievable and never felt before, to be impossible to be described in words.

No human, no supernatural creature in the universe could have ever felt what me, Damon Salvatore, had for the messed up and beautiful girl in my embrace, Elena Gilbert.

_Author's POV_

"History repeats" Katherine grinned, her hands on the steering wheel, and her perfect curled dark hair falling on her arms and chest.

Stefan shook her head. "Happily together, uh?" his voice was sarcastic. The vampire girl, sat next to him, glared.

"This is so not gonna be an easy matter " she muttered, in a low voice, well aware he'd have heard.

Stefan limited himself to smirk bitterly and to shake his head.

"Why would you do this, Katherine?" his green eyes sought for some mischievous thought reflecting in hers.

She locked the glances together.

"Would you _care_?" She questioned, leaning in, her voice soft with a thread of tenderness.

"Something inside of me wishes I could" Stefan was honest. "But I can't."

"Does that thing inside of you called conscious want you to care about me?" that pretty little woman, so able to turn someone's words.

Would her manipulative skills be enough to get the ripper back to his humanity?

"I will _never _love you, Katherine." He was convinced of his statement. "So, stop hoping. It could break that almost invisible heart that you have, so well hidden".

Katherine jumped off, a bit. Her eyes went on the road to hide it.

Couldn't she actually feel anything?

Or… had he hit the right spot?

"Well.." her voice went unsteady. Stefan didn't miss that. He eyed her. " It's a pity. You know why? " she asked, rhetorical, as she stared back at him. "Because I _love you_, Stefan."

She didn't look away. Instead, she wanted to prove how true her words were.

How much, in so many years, the only man that had changed all of her plans, the only one she'd been thinking of for 147 years, was the one standing right in front of her.

She parted her lips to lean in and kiss him, but she stopped.

It was so not Katherine.

So not herself.

But that's what loving someone did.

The only thing that could explain the act was the fear of being pushed back.

"What is love to you?" Stefan spelled every single word carefully.

A brief pause, then the answer came out sharply and…hoping. For some change. "Never giving up. It means waiting. And I will, Stefan_. I will wait forever_" Katherine stated, firmly and solemn.

"All I need is a little bit of hope…" was her whisper, in order not to make her voice, tired from the previous revelation, unsteady.

"Hope for what?" he asked, cocky. It was as if he was amusing himself watching the manipulative bitch getting hurt.

Katherine saw that. "Hope that maybe" she looked away, shaking her head casually. " If I change…" she narrowed her eyebrows, finding it difficult to continue. Then again, their eyes met. He was almost making fun of her, but she needed to push him to the edge. To make him feel even the furthest feeling. "If I can prove to you that I'm worth loving…"

Her hopes were up when Stefan's narrowed expression crossed his face, all of a sudden. "Maybe someday, I'll be that girl for you again."

That was it.

Katherine needed to be loved.

More than anybody else around.

And Stefan was the one she was putting all her expectations into. He, on the other hand, didn't push her away, because she was the only glimpse of hope left to his way back to his humanity.

**THE END**

**I own nothing. All rights reserved to its respective owners.**

_Can I cry? 23800 total views of this story._

_Love y'all. Seriously._

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH.**_


End file.
